


Mind Meld

by TheKsourmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Fear Play, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Multi, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, VLD Mind Meld, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKsourmoon/pseuds/TheKsourmoon
Summary: Keith agrees to help free Shiro from a mind block, freeing him from Haggars control. Only to find out..the true monster lies beneath the mental block. Shiro is Kuron, Angst. Lots of pain and troublesome confessions make themselves known..





	1. Mind Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Warning: Angsty. Painful life memories. Shiro's just in so much pain rn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of this..ALL was written before Season 6 came out until like..chapter...? idk. I'll update this. But all of this is running on Season 5 premise. This first chapter happens just after Shiro returns to the Paladins after the second capture.

Shiro had been back for quite a few months and had finally gotten settled back in when it began. The questioning. Of course, the Paladins wanted answers..and who was he to stop for answering them.. Except for the bizarre intense headaches he received whenever he tried to answer said questions. He decided to stick to avoiding direct answers and swayed around what he believed was the truth..even if just to avoid the pain. It didn’t even seem like he could recall the time after vanishing. All he remembered was bits and pieces of even his own past...He wondered if he could ever be able to venture past the terrible memories. He had thought of using the telekinetic helmets in order to try and seek answers.. but of course, he would need someone else to be the one to prod through that wreckage that was his mind in search for the answers.. And the last person he could trust in this ship..was none other than the one he dared to ask, before him. “….I just want to know if you’d help me..? I want to find out why these headaches are stopping me, why everything is so hard to remember.” He paused “...If I could find out what’s being blocked maybe I can figure out if there’s anything I retained from the galra..Maybe secrets, maybe something about a base or something..” ..maybe the reason his arm glowed at incredibly inconvenient times and put him..and the others in danger. It went unsaid but was easily implied. Shiro had been having issues with control since returning to Voltron, finding that even his own emotions weren’t as anchored as before. He wanted to know so much..and could only trust this Paladin. “Will you help me..?” 

Keith had been worried about Shiro. So extremely worried that he barely slept, always stayed up to guard by Shiro's door and ready to burst in and help if needed. Never again Keith had promised himself. Never again would he let his favorite paladin, or any paladin for that matter be taken. Keith had come to visit occasionally from the blade, but not so often considering he had always been busy delving into the scariest Galra prisons to free more innocents who had only recently been located by Lotor, the new Emperor, and his new generals. But ever since Lance had informed Keith about Shiro's odd behavior and the temper that seemed to be like Keith's now, on a short string, Keith had been intrigued and yet worried, and had often visited to help out a little. So when Shiro asked Keith to help probe his mind, his immediate answer was, "Of course! Lance told me about what's been happening and I've been really worried Shiro.. so if this helps fix you then I will definitely help you." he couldn't wait for Shiro to return to his normal self and smile at Keith with that brotherly smile and bring him into a tight hug.. couldn't wait for him to want Keith to come back to the team.. for as it seemed no one did.. and it made Keith's confidence sink deeper and deeper.

 

"..Keith, know this won't be easy, and yea..it might even be painful; well..more for me then you.." He says pausing bringing a hand up to his neck, holding the telekinetic helmets with one hand. "..I don't know if you're going to like what you see, and I know for sure I won't like what you're going to see if we do this.., but I do need help..and you're the only one I can trust to help me with this." He says offering a small smile..it fell soon after arriving, his eyebrows slightly narrowed, concern and conflict written clearly across his face. "..I want to be fixed, then.." He says giving a weak hearted chuckle as he let his hand fall from his neck to hand over one helmet. "..Let's do it in my room, ..it's even more soundproof than the training deck.." He says giving a minor shrug towards the door. He didn't want to potentially have uninvited guests peeking into the torture that was his mind. But Shiro could trust Keith...He had to. Lance would have told, Allura would be..deeply upset, and he didn't trust Pidge enough to dare burden her with such horrors. 

Keith nodded. "I know.. and don't worry I'll hate every second of pain that it causes you.. I just want to have the normal Shiro back just as much as he wants to be back." Keith gave a tiny lopsided grin. "Promise me that if ever it gets too painful you'll make me stop. Swear on Voltron." he murmured, standing and taking the other helmet with him before helping the taller, more muscular man up and leading him into the room. He sat on the bed. "After this we need Lance to make you a milkshake. Ok? I heard he made everyone milkshakes." he smiled ever so slightly. "Pidge has been making some upgrades for your arm.. Hunk's been hard at work baking you welcome home goodies.. Allura and Coran have been taking super good care of Black for you too. They gave her a 'manecure'" he smiled slightly at the pun, trying to cheer Shiro up. He had finally picked up some humor tips from Lance as well, so thankfully it wasn't as bad as his usual jokes which consisted of fucking up the punchline.

Shiro gave a short chuckle. "..I swear on Voltron, I'll stop you if ..it gets beyond my threshold.." He says as they moved to Shiro's bedroom..God he had missed this place, and yet..it still felt off. He..felt off. He had since coming back to Voltron, and the castle of the Paladins. He felt as if something was constantly wrong...even when it was by definition 'safe'. "..A milkshake sounds good, ..Pidge's been working just too hard, lately... But shes always has been a hard worker..And I bet Hunk's been stress baking up a storm while I was gone...Wouldn't doubt if there's still week old baked goods hanging around in the kitchen.." He says giving a smirk at the pun. "..God that mental image is torture enough..Imagining Coran trying to buff Black's claws.." He says lowering his head a bit as he sat on the bed beside Keith. "...you've got a sense of humor. It's a miracle." He says, holding the helmet between himself, twisting it a bit in his hands. "..This..won't be fun for either of us, Keith..." 

Keith smiled slightly at Shiro's joke. "It's a miracle for me that you're back.." he whispered under his breath. When Shiro said it wouldn't be fun, Keith reached forward and tightly hugged Shiro. "I know.. I'm so sorry in advance.. and after this you have every right to say do or think whatever you want about me.." he murmured, nuzzling into his chest for a while before pulling back. "You deserve so much better than everything that's happened to you.." he muttered. "You deserve to be happy.. so I'll do it.. I won't like it a single bit but I'll do it.." he sighed slightly, hands visibly shaking as he put the helmet on, his violet eyes filled with sadness and hope.

"Keith, you..might find memories you hate, and ..maybe even some you love, but just know most..are still hidden to me." He paused, giving a small shrug. "You..might need to coax out the answers, I..doubt the block is going to move first thing.." He says giving a small weak half smile..it fell rather quickly. "This..shouldn't change anything about how much I feel about you, Keith.." Shiro sighed as he lifted the helmet up to his head, settling it softly in place, his floof parting to the right. He leaned back a bit, moving himself back a bit on the bed, knowing he would need to stop himself, if anything were to happen..

When Keith was in Shiro's mind, he started to gently probe around. Not exactly probing but rather gently stroking each memory. He could practically see in Shiro's head, what each thing was and everything else. Each good memory he came across, he watched, smiling to himself as he saw himself a few times in the happy ones. When he saw what looked like a block in Shiro's mind, he managed to speak. "I found the block. I'm going to try a few ideas." he murmured and decided maybe gently running his fingers down it would help. After all, punching and kicking would likely only make it worse. But who ever tried gentleness with mind blocks? As soon as he touched it, his body went cold and rigid and he shuddered. His teeth chattered in the quiet room, though it was actually warm in the room itself. He managed to pull his hand away, panting softly. "It's.. it's not right.. it's dark.. and cold.." he didn't admit the feeling of pure fear that had overtaken Keith while touching the mind block. The feeling of utter weakness and helplessness as he had desperately tried to pull away. "I think.. I think they did something to you.." so Keith instead tried to talk to the mind block, keeping his voice low and gentle, soothing it and trying to get the block out of Shiro's mind.  
Shiro had pulled his legs up a bit, taking hold of one, keeping his head tilted back a bit, His back to the bedroom wall. "..Ask..something, ..anything." He coaxed, a deep frown across his lips as he kept his eyes closed. The tension was beginning to mount, his head pulsing only slightly..He felt odd. It ached. He let his eyes slip closed as he felt Keith's simple touches and taps. The dark feelings within him were growing. He was hopeful to break through..though in some ways..Didn't want to see the scenes his mind potentially had hidden from him. "...Whatever they did.., I want to know.." He says in an soft attempt to encourage Keith to delve. He knew..if there was some type of way to get through the barrier that blocked his bad memories...Keith would find it. Two images came to him... One, being that of his second more recent escape from the nearly empty galra ship. And the second, being of an mysterious mask clad Galra member,..the second memory being less then even a second..just a brief flash. 

Keith nodded and continued to try and work through the block before asking Shiro a question. "How did you get captured from the Black lion? We saw no Galra ships approach you and you just disappeared." he murmured, continuing to gently stroke the block, even as the pure fear and cold was practically ripping him apart bit by bit. It hurt. It hurt Keith so bad that his fingers went numb from the cold, his legs soon to follow. But he would get through. He couldn't tell if it was helping, but he hoped it was because he would lose all his strength for nothing otherwise. He kept working through it, gritting his teeth and still touching it even as his legs numbed and his knees buckled from beneath him because of it, deep breaths coming from his nostrils.

Shiro's headache built almost immediately. His mind pushing back, almost as if fighting the gentle onslaught from Keith. Taking in a deep breath, he tensed, as he felt yet another memory being jerked to the surface from beneath the block. This one...of just before he was captured. Voltron was rapidly approaching Zarkon, and in the ensuing explosion Shiro..was dragging back into the same empty void like land..that Haggar had induced. His lion..Gone from his control. ...Did Zarkon actually manage to capture him ..via that void..? What happened in there..? Why wasn't the memory long enough to know..? "..K-keep going.." Shiro's hand went immediately to his waist as he recalled his fight with the witch, a look of pain crossed his face..though his eyes didn't open. 

Keith kept stroking the mind block. "What happened to you after you were taken?" he asked, making sure to stay gentle, and not caring as the wall pushed back against him, making him weaker. He had made Shiro promise to tell him when it was too much to handle, yet Keith had made no promise of the sort. "Who put this mind block in your head?" he had to keep going. Had to stay strong. Shiro was the only thing that mattered. Only thing that Keith lived for. He was after all expendable to the blade, a simple toy to break and go buy a new one after. So if he broke, fixing the only thing he lived for? He wouldn't mind. Shiro would be alive. He would be OK.

Shiro tensed, his breathing becoming slightly faster. Three new memories flooded his mind..though they didn't seem to play out for him...He only saw moments, bare seconds. just tiny snippets of each memory. The pain was growing steadily..Nothing he couldn't handle. ..but he didn't realize.. These memories were easily being seen by Keith. The same masked galra member paced around the operating table, Shiro just barely being able to make out the image of the mask, one similar to an alien druid Keith had come into contact with. Shiro was back in that moment.. Tied down, restrained. Moments later, tense screaming heard loud and clear...Shiro's arm..gone. He had been awake when it happened.. The first of three memories ended. Another quickly taking it's place, almost as if the sight was...specifically not meant for Shiro to know..despite it being his own memory. Haggar was in this second memory, She glared at him through what seemed to be filtered glass.. Three flanking galra all dressed in similar outfits were murmuring quietly. The memory ended almost as abruptly as it began. The third.. The fight between Shiro..and the Gladiator. Shiro rapidly retreating. His close win, at the price..of the newly gained cut across his face. yet another memory denied to Shiro's waking mind. "..Fuck, ..Keith...I didn't.." He said, his voice barely coming out as a whisper, Shiro had pulled both his legs up, though had refused to move..keeping his eyes tightly closed as he fought the pain..knowing he didn't want to stop..despite how little he felt he was accomplishing in exchange for the pain. He had barely seen the memories..yet Keith had gotten the full versions... splayed out and open for him to view. 

Shiro was done with his snippets way before Keith, and while Keith went through them, he screamed and thrashed around, his weak body being the only thing that was stopping him from accidentally hurting himself. He wailed as he felt the pain Shiro went through with his arm, gripping his own as the burning sensation continued. And then there were the druids, in which Keith curled into a tight ball and tried to soothe himself, but just as that one finished the Gladiator one started the younger boy staring up at the Gladiator, eyes wide with fear like Matt had been when he had been faced by Shiro so he wouldn't have to fight. As Keith went through the fight, not in control of himself, he started to whimper and when the cut across his nose came, he cried out and gripped the place where Shiro's scar would be on Keith's face. Keith's body was shaking with fear and the cold that he felt, as well as having seen such horrible things, lived through the worst snippets that Shiro had been through. He was terrified. Terrified of ever facing the Galra again after such horrible things had happened. They felt so.. so real.. but he only spoke to ask another question, voice raw with tears. "What was your favorite memory that you ever had?" Maybe peace would work on the block.

Shiro had curled in on himself, shaking slightly even as he heard the question.. The pain retreated..but only slightly. A single memory slipped out from beneath the block...It was one..nearly foreign to Shiro.. One well from the past. One even before he'd left earth.. One Shiro himself had long forgotten and ignored in favor more recent memories... The memory replayed itself at an almost slowed pace. Shiro meeting with Commander Iverson, his blossoming interest in Space, His being promoted to a senior officer...Only to meet Keith in his first class running, and later following Lance, Pidge and Hunk in their later classes.. Shiro remained curled up, tears finally having made their way to the surface as he kept his head tucked down as his hands grasped his own ankles. "..Break..please..Break.." He says quietly..mostly to himself, though his tone almost begging in it's bared whispered form. Desperation was hitting his mind like a brick...He didn't know how to process the memory..Nor how to re-compartmentalize all that had been revealed.. Phantom pains struck through his body, almost as if his wounds had been fresh.. "Keith, stop....please.." 

When Keith heard Shiro say stop, he did immediately. He had watched the memory, remembering meeting the hot Takashi Shirogane for the first time.. Keith had thought it was a dream.. and yet here he was seeing Shiro’s side. Keith wanted to keep watching, but did as Shiro wished, stopping the probing and taking off the headset. As soon as he did, he tried to crawl over to Shiro's side, but just as he got close, the weakness from the mind block caught up to Keith, and he passed out, eyes rolling to the back of his head and slumping on the bed, his body slowly slipping off of the side to fall to the ground with a loud thump. No noise followed from Keith and his breathing was shallow and quiet.

Shiro brought a hand up from his ankle, tugging off the headset, using his hands to wipe at his face momentary before finally opening his eyes. ..That thump..Keith!.. Shiro moved rather quickly as he tried, only serving to wince as he moved his Galra arm, feeling almost as if the wound was fresh..One glance proved him wrong. He pushed through the pain forcing it to the back of his mind as he moved to the edge of the bed, sliding his legs down to help. "..Keith.." He whispered letting himself slide down beside the ex-paladin. God..That memory had awoken something. Shiro immediately took Keith into his arms, carefully lifting him, bringing him back up and onto the bed. "....I never...should have done this.." He says quietly as he laid Keith down on top of him, not caring for the others light weight. "...I never should have..put you in danger.." He says his voice barely above a whisper as he let his human hand gently ghost over Keith's cheek. Shiro's breathing stuttered but only for a moment. Shiro brought his galra hand to his own head running it through the floof for but a moment before pulling back quickly. "..Shit.." He says as he noticed soft white fluff dropping down. ..great. another free form haircut.. He sighed softly, blowing the falling few strands away before they could land on Keith. He stuck the arm out, letting it hover, keeping it well away from Keith and the bedding. He wondered briefly as severe worry tinted his thoughts though the pain was prevalent, if Keith would wake up on his own..or need to be taken down to the pods. He wasn’t even sure if Keith would need a pod for such mental injury..or so he thought it was simply mental injury. He wasn't sure how Princess Allura would react to finding out about their.. 'experiments'.


	2. Rest and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro have some welcomed bonding time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger.

Keith was thankfully alright, because as soon as Shiro pulled the boy close, he moved slightly, even as every movement elicited a soft pain filled groan from his slightly parted lips. His skin was extremely pale however due to the strength that had been sapped from his previously colored cheeks. A few minutes after Shiro blew the strands away, Keith's eyelids fluttered slightly before slowly blinking open. Keith shuddered a little, a cloud of breath leaving his lips as he stared up at Shiro, his eyes glossed with the glaze of pain. "H-Hurts.." he whined softly, the facade having broken, , shuddering more before shifting a bit in Shiro's arms, each movement that he used with his right arm causing Keith to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip to hold back a cry of pain.

..Realization passed through Shiro’s mind. Of course Keith would have seen the memories. "..I...I know, Keith..It's okay..." He says softly, a bare calming whisper, Shiro moved to gently try and maneuver Keith with the one good arm to sit up a little in his arms. "..I know,...I'm so sorry, Keith..I didn't..." He paused, glancing away for only a moment. "I didn't..think it'd..be so painful.." He says softly, his human hand around Keith shaking ever so slightly...He still felt the phantom burning pain of the scar across his nose..It truly reminded him deeply of his near death at the hands of Myzax. He felt fear call out to him once more. ..What if this was a lingering issue..What if he and Keith were to try again... It might be worse for Keith... "..I..won't make you go through this again, I promise, Keith.." He says quietly, whispering almost as if wanting to simply calm the ex-paladin in pain. 

Keith shook his head. "Did.. did it help..?" he asked softly, coughing a bit into his own arm, looking up at Shiro hopefully. It was obvious that he had hurt himself so much on purpose.. just to help Shiro be himself again. It was a sweet thing to do but also completely and utterly stupid. Which he knew. Hence the reason he did it. Plus the good outweighed the bad in this situation for him. "I-If it helped we'll do it again.." he whispered. "I won't care.. if you're getting better it's all worth the pain.. and the fear.. and.." he shuddered again. "And the cold.." he murmured, reaching his hand up to gently run his left hand through Shiro's hair, leaving his right hand limp beside him.

Shiro sighed softly. "...It helped, Keith...it helped.." He says leaning down to press a soft yet small kiss to the ex-paladins forehead. "..you have no idea how much..it helped..and hurt." He says as pain tinted the voice, he continued softening his voice. "..but you're not doing that again, I won't let you.." He says, not noticing as Keith's hand pulled a few more strands of fluff from his already rather short piece of white floof. "..You don't have to...tough anything out for me, alright..?..I've..got all I want to know, and more.." He says softly, frowning. The phantom pain of his scar lingered..he wondered why it stung so badly..though it had been healed for months. 

Keith shook his head. "No, no... you will let me Shiro.. because you know me.. I don't give up a fight for the people I care about.. so no way in hell am I giving up the fight for one of the few people I found left.." he was obviously slowly gaining his strength back, smiling a bit. "I want to fight until I can see you smile again.. until you don't have these headaches.. until you are back to top condition and I can't help any longer because Shiro.. you are so goddamn important to me.. and if I lose you.." his breath hitched at the thought. "If I lose you I won't be myself anymore.. I won't have anyone to look up to who knows me as well as you do.. sure my mother which I found by the way.. but she hasn't known me for even a year.. you've known me for more than that.."

Shiro gave a small smile. "..stubborn little Keith.., ..But I really..don't want you hurt again. We found enough.., at...least for now.. Besides...The pain's..fading." He says..Lying, as the smile fell. "..Keith, you're important to me, ..You won't lose me again..I promise.., I'll stay by your side." He says bringing both arms around the other, having clearly taken note that his galra arm was cooperating at last. ..He hoped for better control with future results.. But for now he guessed he would have to live with it's random activation...he wondered why it had activated so close to his own head, usually it only activated when he was under some type of stress and/or near the other paladins.. "..We can try again..in a few minutes, alright..?" 

Keith nodded slightly, holding Shiro as well, curling close. "Thank you.. you understand why I care about you so much right..?" he asked softly before answering why. "Because you're the only one who didn't abandon me.. the only one who trusted in my skills and abilities.. the only person that took the time to understand me and help me.. the only person that's ever truly cared about what happens to me and about my future.." he smiled crookedly. "I could go on but let's just leave it at that for now.. I'll continue later.. anyways we should both rest, you especially. Do you want me to stay here while we sleep?" he asked softly, not minding Shiro's shorter hair. "Oh and if that arm is giving you trouble, I think we could get Pidge to make a new one for you to replace it with." he offered

Shiro gave a small smirk. "...of course I care for you..You're incredible, Keith..you have so much potential, you've got all the markings of someone...I wish I could be sometimes.., ..Stay here, with me.. I think it'd...be easier for us to just rest a bit here..Besides, I'm pretty sure the others are realizing that...we're together by now." He says giving a small smile. ..it fell quickly. "..I don't know if..I'm ready to part with it yet. I..don't know why but I feel trying to take it off may be worse then just..leaving it on." He says ...honestly beginning to doubt himself. What if he..wasn't really he one who wanted to pass the block..? What if he was the reason the mental block was there. What if he really couldn't handle the truth.. What if all of Hunk's theorizing was actually correct.. ? Worry hit him, he wouldn't be able to sleep even with the stressful thought crossing his mind. 

Keith could see the worry forming. "Shh calm down. If you don't want to take it out.. then we can leave it.." it would hurt Keith so badly to know Shiro wasn't OK, that something was wrong and Keith could fix it but Shiro didn't WANT to fix it.. it was scary.. but he would follow Shiro's wishes. "Also.. I know Hunk's theories about you creating the block were wrong.. your mind.. most of it is warm and happy.. even the dark parts your mind tried to turn them happy, trying to reason as to why they were.. having shaped you and such.. but that block.." he shook his head. "It was so unlike you.. it was dark and so.. so cold.. and it sapped my strength.. badly.. and I know you wouldn't sap my strength. Your mind knew I was in there, so it rearranged itself to show me only the happy things. I saw the darker yet still somewhat light ones hiding behind the ones you wanted me to see instead.. and that.. that wasn't moving.. so no it wasn't you who placed it.."

"..Keith..I don't know if I'm even the reason anymore.. And trust me..I..do have minor bits of the memories..just after my arm was taken, and..replaced..." He trailed off, looking down, a frown remaining on his lips. "...It's..not easy to remove, I'll..leave it at that...It might not be worth that pain again." He says biting his lower lip for just a moment before continuing. "..Keith, I didn't want you to..see all that. I didn't want it to even have to come to any of this..But I really..just needed to know... and there's still so much I want to know.. I don't know who put that block there, but ..I still want to find out...even if it hurts.., but I don't want it to keep hurting /you/.." He says placing emphasis on Keith’s power in the situation, giving a slightly tighter hug to Keith...He missed being able to simply talk, simply hug. Be able to even show the basics of affection to any of his fellow paladins. Being able to show that he was weak..even if he had to put up a front for everyone, He missed that simple pleasure he was being denied by the mental block

Keith nodded slightly. "OK.. well mission get a new robotic arm is a no-go." he murmured. He listened to Shiro speak, frowning slightly. "Yea.. I understand.. but Shiro I want to do this.. I want to help you and I want to go through this with you.. lots of things in life are painful.." he murmured. "I can handle it.. I'm a blade after all.. and I don't plan on backing down anytime soon. Hopefully after all of my strength comes back I can get further than I did this time.. what questions do you think would work when I go in there?" he asked, curious. Keith was running out of question ideas.. and seems like the favorite memory thing didn't work very well.. which he kind of didn't understand but oh well.

Shiro let out a quiet breath of air, steadying his breathing a bit. "...I still..don't like that this..hurts you so badly..,but..If you're willing..you just have to tell me if it gets too bad, alright..? mutual agreement..? if it hurts beyond either threshold, we stop.." He says frowning. "....I was..thinking along the lines of questioning..what that witch did? , Maybe..what they did to me during my imprison-" He cut off as a grimace crossed his face, his head was starting to hurt..almost as if pr-emptively, he closed one eye as he felt the pressure of the tension headache increasing. He tried to clear his head, suppressing the pain. 

Keith nodded slightly at Shiro, smiling a little. "Fine.. I'll try not to pass out again.. and I'll do that.. now let's sleep so that when we wake up, we can grab some food, get to our top strength, and try to defeat that block again." he murmured, slowly crawling out of Shiros arms and standing, his knees shaky as he did so. He steadied himself against the bed, before he reached out his hand to help Shiro up, trying to hide how weak he truly was. His right hand only had a dull sting to it now, and he wondered if Shiro's was the same or if he was still hurting bad.

Shiro gave a soft sigh, moving to stand, his human hand subconsciously coming up to cup his other shoulder briefly before taking Keith's hand to stand. "..Hey.. ..Little sleepover, like we used to...?" He says giving a small shrug. "..you should sit, you're kind..of shaky, Keith..." He says frowning. The burning sensation of his scar remained, the pain having faded greatly when compared to the headache he was now receiving. "..Are..you alright..?" He asked softly, bringing his human arm around Keith's shoulder. ..What was left of his now mostly Galra arm simply stung. just beneath the shoulder blade, he felt nothing but phantom pains..but it still barely compared to the ache of his head. 

Keith nodded a little, leaning on Shiro. "I was planning on staying anyways. No way could I let the others see me this weak. They would know something was wrong." he murmured, slowly easing into the bed. Shiro's voice was so soothing, especially this close to his ear as well. Shiro in general was just a soothing young man. Handsome as well. Keith's mother would definitely approve of him. Keith scooted over to let Shiro in as well. "I'm fine.. it's you I'm worried about.. does your scar and shoulder hurt?" he asked softly. "I could go get you some pain meds? They would also help you sleep." he wanted Shiro to be okay. No. He NEEDED Shiro to be okay. Without the man, Keith felt kinda empty.. like hungry but no food could satisfy this hunger. Only Shiro could.

Shiro smiled a little. He shrugged off the comment of the other paladins potentially seeing either of them as weak..eventually they would..but now he hoped to keep it a secret. Here..they were safe. Shiro let Keith lean into him as they settled back onto the bed, Shiro maneuvering the blanket out of the way. "..just..a bit..It's not that bad, Keith...Nothing compared to this monster headache, though.." He says frowning, giving a soft sigh. "..The headache's worse then half the pain.." He says, and almost as if on cue, a memory flashed before his eyes...The first time he saw his own scar. ..How horrible he felt, as he watched the blood drip down his face, ..he could see the bone beneath of his nose...How one of the galra 'med techs' squirted serum after burning serum into the wound. To heal it, they said.. as if .. Shiro shook his head briefly clearing the memory with..relative ease...Another thing that felt odd..that he could so easily see through that painful memory that halted his entire thought process. "..it's fine.." 

"Then I'll get pain meds for the headache." Keith murmured and stood, slowly making his way over to Shiros bathroom and grabbing him an Altean version of Advil, also grabbing some water and bringing both back to Shiro, only after taking a quick look in the mirror. Dark circles under tired amethyst eyes, not to mention the messy hair and pale skin. No wonder why Shiro was worried about Keith. He looked like shit. Meanwhile Shiro himself still looked gorgeous. He laid beside Shiro after handing him the Advil and water, watching him and waiting for him to take it. He drifted into his thoughts, letting himself remember pre-Kerberos Shiro, with his dark hair and the smile that seemed to never disappear from the man's face. Both new Shiro and old Shiro were hot, though the older, less experienced Shiro was more cute and innocent than hot and honestly? Sexy.

Shiro sighed softly, accepting the pain meds though..he doubt they would work. It'd been almost four weeks since he actively stopped taking any form of altean medication for the headaches. He took a sip of water, and taking down the provided pill. "..Hey...maybe you should take a sip..you're still really pale.." He says frowning, offering the rest of the water, having only taken a small sip. In all honesty....Shiro had given up on his appearance. He had sure, kept the muscle. It was hard for that to fall when he was nearly training himself to death twice a week, when he couldn't sleep. He had kept a rather strict regime since returning the Voltron team, runs across the castle, fighting the gladiator bot in the training room twice a day, alongside the usual team training exercises with the rest of Voltron's team. "..not to be mean, but you look terrible..worse then Lance on an off day.." He says making a small lighthearted joke, another rarity for Shiro. 

Keith chuckled at the joke and nodded a little, drinking half the glass. "The rest is yours. And damn if I look that bad I need to go to Allura to get some help." he gave a short soft laugh, it being light and joyful. Color started to slowly return to his cheeks and face as he laughed. "You know, you shouldn't train yourself as hard as you have been.. and this is coming from ME. You're already extremely strong and smart and more.. do you really need to keep working out so much..?" he paused. "Don't get me wrong, if it makes you happy keep doing it.. but I just don't like the idea of you overworking yourself one day and getting hurt because of it.." he admitted, running a light finger over Shiro's jaw, then moving it to his scar, rubbing it gently in hopes that maybe the gentle touches would help the pain go away as well as help Shiro relax.

Shiro smiled as the color returned to Keith's face. ..he was looking better already. Shiro accepted the cup back. He lowered his eyes for a few moments, his voice falling to a slightly sadder tone despite the stern expression that remained on his face, "..I train to forget a lot of the time, it helps me when I can't sleep..keeps my mind off other things.." He says, glancing back up, tensing slightly as Keith ran his finger over the scar, the memory instantly flashing back, the phantom dripping of blood..the remembrance of the painful sharp serums being squirted into the wounds... The short instance of pure fear present in Shiro's eyes in just three short blinks. He turned his head away rather sharply after only a moment, He let that brief moment of terror slide behind the mask, knowing..He couldn’t let Keith know just how vulnerable he felt.

Keith felt Shiros face get jerked away and guiltily pulled his hand back, feeling his shoulders curl slightly at having seen Shiro pull away from his touch so.. angrily.. at least it seemed angrily.. but Keith probably just made things come back.. nothing to beat himself up about.. except he was. The look in Shiros eyes, that jerking of his head away from Keith.. it honestly hurt. Yet he kept on his stony mask of calm, and said a quiet goodnight to Shiro, hoping that his voice didn't give away that he was upset. He should have known better than to risk hurting Shiro.. and yet here he was, dumb and idiotic hurting the man that cared about him. The ONLY person that was always there for him..

"..Keith, ..I'm sorry...goodnight.." he says a stern frown covering his expression..despite the feeling of guilt and regret he felt deep within his heart.. He decided to simply turn a bit away from Keith his emotions still well hidden by the mask, keeping his face away from Keith. "...Let's..just sleep..and try again later.." He says quietly, letting his eyes close, honestly...not wanting to see the stern yet calm expression Keith had...Shiro wondered briefly..if Keith knew how painful it was being near the person he loved, and be completely unable to handle such emotion..without that intense aching pain that persistently prevented him from expressing himself. 

Keith did know. It was why when Shiro was around, Keith was always so sensitive to being hurt by him. When he loved someone, he trusted them not to go away. Shiro had been there for him for longer than anyone else.. and the idea that he might leave Keith on purpose was one, unimaginable, and yet two so dearly painful. So painful that sometimes if Keith had a nightmare about it, he had to go look in Shiro's room to make sure that the man was OK and that he was still there.. still there for Keith to ask for help from.. still there for Keith to hug.. still there for Keith to hopelessly pine after for eternity..

Shiro swallowed nearly silently, knowing...there would never be time for him to sleep while this block was still so heavy in his mind..While these memories newly released could torture him. While the painful memory of his arm being ripped clear from his body, and his face been cut so deeply could blindside him.. While his head throbbed..all under the careful guise of sleep. He felt like saying something..Something to break the tension he so clearly felt between them...That tension he wished so greatly could melt..But still the unease and fear held him back... The pain simply intensified as Shiro thought more about even trying to speak his feelings..He wondered why and how this block could keep him from doing the simplest of things.. 

Keith curled up into a ball, his body looking small and fragile as he laid there, silent and also unable to sleep. The tension was unreal and it was making Keith uncomfortable and scared. Would things always be like this while Shiro had that block literally blocking Keith from everything he loved? Would Keith ever get his Shiro back..? The one who wasn't plagued with pain every second of every hour of every single fucking day. It was terrifying.. especially when Keith thought about the person who might have put it there. Haggar. Could she kill him with it? Was she giving him commands through it..? Could he.. could he kill Keith because of Haggar..?


	3. Leaving so soon..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith decides there is only one way to save Shiro..Even if it might not be the right way, at least it was a path of choice and chance.

Shiro let out a soft tense breath of air opening his eyes, giving in first..It was clear he wouldn't be able to rest..or even dare think of sleep. " I..I can't, Keith..I just ..I fucking can't anymore.." He whispers out, refusing to even make complete eye contact with Keith’s turned away form. "...It hurts.. so damn bad... I'm.." He paused, closing one eye once more doing his best to smother the emotional..and physical pain. "..I'm so sorry, Keith...I'm so.., beyond sorry.." he says his galra arm coming up to clench his own chest. The facade of a stable Shiro just barely chipping away even if only his voice... He felt so vulnerable, so weak..He didn't know how he would ever be able to make up to Keith. He regretted every motion he’d made, He regret bringing Keith into the situation, he regretted that he let Keith get hurt by the memories, Shiro had practically forced him to witness.. 

Keith's eyes widened slightly. "Shiro.. I.." he trailed off, surprised by Shiros sudden vulnerability and fear.. it scared Keith as well. "Shiro.. there's no need to be sorry.. I forgave you immediately.. I usually do.. because I truly know you had no bad intentions for me.." he whispered, turning over and pulling the bigger man close. "Listen to me.. you are amazing and so damn strong.. I know you can fight the pain.. I KNOW you can do it.." he murmured. "And I know you're strong enough to stay here and lock yourself in your room after I leave once regaining my strength."

 

Shiro tensed slightly as Keith turned over, tucking his face in a bit towards his own chest refusing to dare make eye contact with the smaller man tucked towards his chest, his emotions still rather hidden behind the mask, but his face just barely hinting at the fear, pain and emotional distress he was feeling. ..In honesty, he didn't know if he would even be safe being so close to Keith.. After all, he couldn't control when his arm activated..He couldn't vow to keep himself from accidentally hurting the other paladins.. He couldn't keep himself from potentially hurting Keith..or Keith's feelings. "I..had a flashback, and I'm just...I'm so sorry...I coul- no should..have told you immediately..." He says, a tense frown on his face as he did his best to ignore the pain of his headache..that seemed intent on blocking his feelings and his emotional responses. He paused at the last part...fear and guilt.. Of course Keith would leave him, but he wasnt safe here..Shiro understood. "..You know I will, Keith..I'm so sorry..." He says, hugging the smaller man tight to him. 

Keith nodded a little, holding Shiro close. "Shiro listen to me.. it's fine.. I shouldn't have done it in the first place knowing that could have happened.. I'm sorry for going ahead without seeing if you were OK.. it was stupid of me to think that would help in any way.." he murmured softly and rubbed his back. "I think I know who blocked your mind.. and you better keep your promise when I tell you who she is and that I'm going after her once I'm back to full strength."

Shiro tensed slightly as Keith talked. The thought instantly crossing his mind.. Who else could have been cruel enough to do such horrible things to him.. "..I should have told you, it just hurt so badly, that..memory hurt.." He says pausing. "...Keith" He says hesitantly, in a minorly scolding but unbelieving tone. He believed he knew as well...though his last fight with her nearly cost him his life.. "She's..not worth you getting hurt...I promise you,..Please don't face her alone.." He says lowering his voice, holding Keith close. "..I...I'll keep my promise..but please, don't go alone.." 

Keith frowned slightly. "Shiro.. I can't put Hunk, Pidge, or Lance in danger.. you know I can't.. and I can't bring you in case she can control you or hurt you more.. and I need you here safe with the others.. if only I disappear in the middle of the night it won't raise suspicion considering blade work.. but you.. you'll raise a ton of flags and they'll know.. so I have to do this alone Takashi.."

"..Keith, you can't go alone, ...I can't let you face her alone. you haven't fought her before.." He says recalling the depths of the blackness that Haggar had thrown him into, nearly destroying him quite easily...A minor part of his mind recalled the memory cut off... before he recalled being rescued by Allura and Hunk. "I know you can't put them in danger, but I can't..I won't let you go alone.., take someone..anyone, even if it's some blade members...., please.. Haggar is way more dangerous then you know.." He says validating the horrible truth..that he did suspect Haggar was behind this..and in some ways wondered if perhaps Shiro himself..was how Zarkon and Haggar had stayed ahead of team Voltron and successfully finding and had been attacking them without a direct link. The thought crossed his mind. What..if he hadn’t been the black lion that Zarkon was tracking, but the galran transplanted arm. "..I don't want you going alone against her..I..I couldn't stand to lose you.." 

Keith frowned for a bit then sighed, agreeing. "Fine.. I'll take a few Blades.. but I'll still be in big danger.. so just in case you might want to ready anything you want to say to me.. and if the mind thingy works before the fight then I won't go.. period.. OK..? Just.. just promise me that if I.." he couldn't finish the sentence. "You'll go on.. you'll live the best life you can.. you'll be happy.. and you wont do anything stupid.. got it...?" It was all he ever wanted from Shiro, for the man to have a happy and safe life wherever or with whoever it may be.

Shiro's expression deepened, a mixture of sad and slight fear rather clear on his face. He didn't want Keith to risk his life in order to try and do something..they didn't even know would work.. "..Keith, ...I..I don't want to lose you. I don't think I could lose you.., but...if I do lose you, ..I can promise to try.." He says, feeling tears beginning to make their way to the surface..though were quickly squashed by the sharp lance of pain from his head. A pained look crossed his face, He winced slightly. "..We..should..keep trying the mind mesh before you..try and go off and fight her.." He says putting the pain behind his mask, trying once more to assemble himself back into the Shiro that Keith looked up to.. Even if that facade had cracks nearly everywhere.. 

Keith nodded slightly. He looked up to every Shiro. The strong one, the one who was broken but could be fixed, all of them were beautiful, and all of them he wanted to be his. WISHED to be his. But that could never happen. "Don't cry Shiro.. trust me, things will be much better.." he tried to joke. "No more having to yell at me and Lance for fighting. Or yelling at me and Pidge for pranking said Lance." he cracked a small smile. "No more putting up with toddler tantrums or me and Allura fighting over who gets the guy we both like." he laughed some more.

Shiro's frown deepened worse. "..Keith, stop..please..I don't want to lose you, and I don't think I could stand losing you.., I don't want you to fight her, and ..we may not have to ... I..kind of like having to put up with you..Because you're incredibly important to me.." he says softly, holding the other to him. He knew the pain was stopping him from what he truly wanted to say..but he didn't want to risk being overwhelmed by the pain by simply...coming out and saying it. "..We have to try to break the block.." 

Keith nodded slightly, feeling guilty once more when he saw Shiro frowning more. Why oh why did Keith have no sense of humor anymore right now..? This was all he needed right now.. he just needed Shiro to smile.. to give a laugh.. to let Keith know he was OK.. but Keith was only ruining things, hurting Shiro so badly that the man almost cried because of him.. who would ever love someone who only caused pain to them..? Who in the world would want to be pained instead..? No one. Certainly not Shiro.. maybe that explained why his father abandoned him.. because Keith caused too much pain..

Shiro tensed slightly as his breaths stuttered slightly, his own chest constricting from the amount of pain the bare thoughts crossing his mind caused. The phantom pain of his scar being forgotten for a moment, Shiro shifted his right shoulder slightly, taking a second to glance down at his own Galra arm.. "..Keith, I can't..let you get hurt.. I can't let you suffer at her hands.. and I can't risk..hurting you.., and..I think I may have a temporary solution.." He says hesitantly, glancing down only to immediately bring his galra hand away from Keith, letting it hover in mid air having noticed the faint purple glow. He inwardly cursed..of course it had to activate now...F’cking arm.. "..If I let Pidge..deactivate my arm.., maybe we can focus on the block...." He says quietly, knowing..once the block was gone, he'd be able to freely confess...Sure, Keith's words hurt him...but he couldn't imagine a world without Keith, without Lance having someone to bicker with, without Pidge having someone to complain and rant to, ..without Hunk having someone to stuff full of late night stress baked cookies, without the Princess having someone to fight with over even such lovingly trivial things... Each stupid joke a crack in the facade... Did Keith really not think he was worth such love..? "..Once..you're up for it, maybe...you can escort me to the bridge..? After all, Lance's been treating me like I'm the next Zarkon.." He says a small stressed smile barely reaching his lips. He had after all been isolating himself since an much earlier incident between him, Lance and Pidge.

Keith nodded a little, smiling ever so slightly. Keep up the happy act. For Shiro's sake, he needed to. For if Shiro saw Keith upset, he too would get upset. No. Keith did not in fact think he was worthy of such love. Of any love. He never did think so thanks to his issues with trust and abandonment. He had come to think of his birth as a waste and his life a thing to sacrifice for the good of others, which was why he never hesitated in battle, even if he got hurt. "He only treats you like that because he has a low self esteem. And then when your anger snapped I'm guessing he got really upset and felt worse.. plus you didn't remember much about what he told me.. so I understand where he's coming from, but not with the Zarkon thing. And don't feel guilty about the Lance thing. We know you've been going through some tough shit.."

Shiro gave a soft chuckle despite the pain and feeling of chest compression. Shiro knew he adored Keith..In many, many ways...and he had a feeling if he did in fact voice them..he may not be able to remain awake, or even in control..It had only occurred once, and he didn't recall the anger and reactions from the paladins once he returned to himself.. "...He asked the other day why it activated while he was flirting with Pidge....Acted as if I was going to actually hurt him.., ..I mean, I was a bit pissed..But I wasn't going to do anything.., ..Maybe if I..let her deactivate it, ..Haggar won't be able to cause the pain..." He says giving a short shrug, letting his arm remain outstretched above the bed and well away from Keith as it glowed it’s bright flaming pink, the heat eminating just barely feelable. It had become a second nature for Shiro to keep track of when the arm activated without his will.. it worried him. "...I can't let this hurt you, or any of the Paladins.. and I think I've given myself enough haircuts...." He says leaning back in a little pressing a small kiss to the top of Keith's hair, he hoped the minute affection could help..even if the hugs and half holding weren't. He couldn’t help but wish he could confess, he had even tried to confess upon first coming back to the Paladins after being taken.. He had succumbed to the pain even then. 

Keith smiled slightly. "Only if you want to deactivate it. Which I assume you do. I'll go get her now." He stumbled off to get Pidge, returning with the small girl and a box of tools. Shiro watched Keith leave the room having given the okay. Shiro sighed and waited...but it was a brief moment of relief from the pain..It always seemed to relax when Shiro was alone. His headache returned as Keith re-entered the room with Pidge. "...Hey Pidge, .., How’s green..?" Shiro asks softly deciding to try and at least catch up as she worked on his arm, truly grateful they could even chat for such a short time. She immediately carefully got to work “She’s good, ..We all miss you y’know… You could have had me do this a while ago, Shiro..” Once done she let the arm fall to it’s owners side and gave Shiro a big hug, to let him know that she was okay and that she still cared about him. It warmed Shiro’s heart to know Pidge still liked him. He embraced her tightly and wished her luck on her projects..and informed her he may not be out anytime soon. Keith smiled a little at Shiro when she was gone, laying back in the spot he had been in before. The kiss to his hair had sent Keith's body tingling at the feeling of Shiros soft lips touching the top of his head, the tingling continuing as he curled close, wrapping his arms around the man. It had been quite a while since he allowed himself time with the paladins after all..Choosing to freely isolate in order to keep from potentially hurting someone.. Shiro relaxed as she left, adoring Keith more as they returned to cuddling in the bed. "...lets...try and rest a bit more.. Then maybe I can try and go grab us some food goo..? or whatever Hunk's got leftover.. you need to get back to peak performance if we're going to try again.." Shiro says his human arm wrapped around Keith as best he could, Shiro kept back the pain, ignoring it the best he could..despite the fact that...he had hoped it would cease upon the arm's deactivation. But at least the crew was safe from the potential psycho with a killer arm... He joked silently to himself. 

Keith shook his head. "I'll get the food. You need much more rest than I do." Even though he had stayed up almost the same amount as Shiro did. "Just try and relax OK..? And if you need anything just wake me up and I'll get it or do it. And I mean /Anything/ Takashi." he used Shiro's first name, a beautiful name that Keith absolutely /adored/ to say or even hear. He adored taking care of Shiro and making sure the man was OK and more. "Shiro.. you're the best.." he murmured drowsily. "So caring and kind.. always thinking of others before yourself.. so selfless and brave.." he ran his finger gently down Shiro's muscular human arm. "And strong.. and handsome as well.." He had no idea of what he was saying, his drowsiness practically being a truth serum for anything he thought.

Shiro gave a soft sigh as he settled in a little more, knowing he wouldn't dare wake Keith.. A flush crossed his cheeks at the mention of his first name..Of course Keith would use it often.. And of course he didn't know how embarrassed and off putting it felt.. "..Keith, you're...incredible..beyond sweet, even with that little attitude..It's what makes you..you.." He managed to say keeping the pain minorly at bay, knowing the other was likely to fall asleep. "..come on now, close your eyes.." He encouraged..knowing fully well that despite the compliments, that it was likely the ex-paladin barely knew he was saying them.. 

Shiro gave a soft sigh as he settled in a little more, knowing he wouldn't dare wake Keith.. a flush crossed his cheeks at the mention of his first name..of course Keith would use it often...and of course he didnt know how embarassing and off putting it felt. "Keith..you're just incredible..beyond sweet, even with that little attitude..It's what makes you, you.." he managed to say keeping the pain minorly at bay, knowing the other was likely to fall asleep. "Come on now..close your eyes.." he encouraged softly.. Knowing fully well that despite the compliments, at it was likely the ex-paladin barely knew what he was saying.

Keith smiled and closed his eyes as Shiro said, a few content sighs escaping his lips as he curled close to the man. "Mmh.. you're comfortable.." he whispered before falling asleep. The next morning, Keith awoke to Shiros beautiful face, and his heart pounded with happiness at seeing him. He saw the deactivated arm however and gently looped his fingers through it's, holding his hand for a bit before letting go so he wouldn't wake up, instead draping the Galra arm over Keith's shoulders, curling closer to Shiros side.

Shiro had finally fallen asleep, having the pain faded to a subtle hum in the background..it was surprising how well he accepted and tolerated the pain..then again, even back on Earth he was known for a high pain tolerance, but this was bizzare levels. Shiro slept for nearly a solid five varga only moving a tiny bit in his sleep. He didnt wake as Keith moved closer, in fact..he seemed to curl in minorly to accept Keith. It wasn't for almost another two varga that he did finally awaken.

 

Keith smiled at Shiro when he woke up. "Hey there Shiro. Slept well?" In those two vargas, Keith had made waffles with Hunk for Shiro, dusting them in a snow of powdered sugar and putting a cute heart in the waffle with syrup before ruining it by drowning it in syrup, knowing that his love for Shiro would be too much for the man as of now. "Here. Eat up."

Shiro moved a bit sitting up on the bed, propping himself up against the back wall..a startling similar picture as the night before. The memories came flooding back..though duller.. It felt like he was finally beginning to accept the memories as they actually were. "..Yea, I guess so..Not much different then usual, ..but no nightmares this time.." he says giving a shrug. "..How'd you sleep, Keith..?" he asks softly raising an eyebrow as he noticed the food. "..How long have you been up....waffles and all..?" he asked a soft smirk rising to his lips. The pain was but a dull throb in his normal rhythm.

Keith giggled. "Well two more vargas than you. So I went to find Hunk and we made you waffles. There's also some bacon in the kitchen if you want any." He offered, ready to go grab it but also transferring a hot glass of coffee to Shiros bedside table.

Shiro smirked giving a shrug. "..you know you didnt have to.., after all..I'm not much of a threat to the team anymore.." he says giving a shrug, his Galra arm hanging limp as Shiro moved to the edge of the bed. "Oh thank goodness..Coffee, my saving grace.." he says with a small smirk.. He felt like he was in a better mood..even if the hum of pain was still there. "You little genius, ..but no Bacon..if I'm not going for my daily two varga jog, there's no way I'm filling up on bacon.." he says offering a small wink..it was almost as if Shiro had finally returned to his usual behavior..even if still not as open as he has previously been.

Keith flushed at the wink and laughed softly. "Don't go on a two varga one this time. We have work to do on that wall of yours. Plus being exhausted before is not a good idea. I don't know what it will do to your mind. If it will scramble it around or not. But I need to make sure you have a clear head and if you're exhausted and fall asleep.. I might be stuck in your dreams or nightmares.. And anything that happens to me in there.." a look of fear crossed his face. "It will follow me out here.."

Shiro laughed softly. "..I'm not sure if that's how it works..but I don't think I'd be able to jog anyway.." He says glancing down at the useless metal arm. "gotta get used to the useless arm one way or another and Jogging off balance definitely won't help." he says, taking a sip of the coffee. God he missed the taste of plain coffee..It felt so smooth and simple. When compared to all the strange alien drinks it just..felt like a warm hug. Sure he'd been in space a long time..but sometimes he still missed earth and its simple amenities. He set down the coffee, pleased at the bitter delicious taste. "..We can start as soon as you're ready, ..As long as you keep to what we agreed last night.."

Keith nodded. "Whenever my legs start to go numb I'll tell you. It's what happened last time when I kept going." He murmured, grabbing the helmets. "Do you want to hold my hand as I do it..?" He asked softly, outstretching his hands, letting Shiro choose. "And is there any specific place you want me to be?" He asked, blinking a little with his long lashes to keep away the tears. Shiro was so brave.. he sacrificed so much for the good of others and nothing for the good of himself.. So Keith would instead sacrifice his strength for Shiros sake. Then maybe Shiro would know to treat himself well.

 

Shiro gave a soft nod, the smile falling. "..Let me hold your hand..Come sit beside me..I don't..want to be apart this time.." He says as he used his good arm to push himself back up onto the bed. "..If it..gets painful..I want you to say it..Please, ..Don't keep it pinned down.., I promise I'll say if it hurts too bad.." he says as he felt the pressure beginning to build behind his eye a bit. The pain increasing minutely. "..The waffles can what.., Lets..get this over with while I'm fresh eyed."

 

Keith nodded slightly, grabbing Shiros hand tightly and curling himself close before closing his eyes and delving into his mind. He slowly made his way to the wall in Shiros mine. When he had finally made it there, he looked up at it and whispered. "I'm here.. I see it.." he whispered softly before reaching out and touching it gently, the shock of cold and pure fear much less active than it had been before.

Shiro let himself relax, tilting his head back against the wall, taking in a slow breath. A single memory slide forth.. It seemed to almost need no provocation. It was the first time Shiro had gone to space..His first ever near death experience. He had gone on a trip up with the Garrison in order to help fix a Satellite that needed repairs...his suit had a leak....He was nearly unconscious by the time the other members of his team had noticed and pulled him back to the ship.. He had almost died that day..that fear of losing air, his suit depressurizing.. The pain in his chest..Shiro tensed slightly giving Keith's hand a soft squeeze.

Keith felt the squeeze and also relived that memory from Shiro. He kept his hand on the blockage, handhold on Shiros hand tight. "What did Haggar do to you the recent time you got captured?"  
Shiro grimaced as he felt the block jerk mentally in its place the headache instantly growing more painful. He let out a short and rather quiet grunt of pain, keeping hold of Keith's hand. The memory slid forward. To Shiro..it was simply flashing images, barely enough to understand.. But that didn't stop the pain contained in those short clips of memory. Shiro bound and contained in what seemed to be a similar manner to what could have been a medical table. Lengths of various wires were inserted into his arm. There seemed to be a helmet on his head.. One quite similar to the one they happened to be wearing in fact.. Shiro tensed a bit.. The shocks, the screaming, the multitude of demanding orders and questions.. The entire interrogation process.....tears reached shiro's eyes as he kept giving small squeezes to Keith's hand at every one of his own screams... The pain was steadily growing though becoming worse the more he tried to think of the memory..wishing to see the full thing..completely unaware how Keith was seeing it.

Keith was seeing the whole thing, biting his bottom lip so hard a trickle of blood dripped from it. God the screams.. they were the worst thing he ever heard.. Shiro in such pain was nearly unbearable as Keith held back sobs. And once he let one out, he couldn't stop them, but he could handle it. So he kept stroking the mind block. "Could you get out of Takashis head..?"

Shiro tensed minorly as he heard the first small noise from Keith.. He was hurting him.. God the thought of his own mind hurting Keith...it sent painful shivers down his back...he leaned his head back, giving in to the feeling of weakness, holding firm to Keith's hand, the tear that had gathered finally falling down his cheek. ...as Keith asked the question, the block seemed to move back tightening its hold on what remained secret of Shiro's memories. Another painful stab within Shiro's mind and a single image flickered across.. A single split second of a very particular Marmora member...Krolia. Shiro didn't have even a name to put to the image, but even in the pain had managed to connect that the image meant something.

Keith's eyes widened slightly. "Leave my mother alone." He growled slightly at the block, but kept gently stroking it. "Look, block, I need to get you out of here ok? Please? Could you go possess Haggar? Or one of her friends? If so I would greatly appreciate it.." he knew he sounded stupid but at this point he was desperate.

Shiro's frown deepened, his breath stuttering for a few moments, a soft half suppressed sob barely leaving his throat.. The block remained unmoved, though it almost seemed to compress further on Shiro's memories. Yet another image flicked forward.. This one something oddly enough Shiro never knew, nor could have ever seen.. The image of Altea..Shiro gave a small squeeze to Keith's hand. The pain simply continued to mount, growing harder and harder to ignore the more Keith questioned. Shiro forced it as best he could behind the usual mask of his face..despite the few tears that had managed to dribble down his cheeks.

Keith sighed and once he saw the image he knew. "Its Haggar. Look block, if you let Shiro go I'll do ANYTHING absolutely anything to get you out of his head. Please.. stop hurting him and leave.." he begged, growing weaker and weaker. After a few minutes he stays true to his promise to Shiro and told him he was too weak to continue, before pulling off the helmet, panting slightly.

Just before Keith removed his helmet a memory fell forward from behind the block.. It was of Shiro watching an unknown figure walk off into the desert..back in earth..Though Shiro could not even be sure if this was his own memory...or simply tricks being played upon him. Shiro remained quiet even as he released Keith's hand to tug his own helmet off. "...I..I..don't even know if I want to continue, Keith.." He was worried for the stress it was putting on Keith, though he himself was sustaining mental scarring and pain. He clearly put Keith before his own worries. He let the helmet drop to wipe his tears away. "...are you alright..?"

Keith simply nodded. "You don't have to continue.. there's still Plan B.." he murmured softly. "I need to contact the Blade tomorrow. The mission itself will be the day after so they have time to prepare and regroup." He sighed, curling close to Shiro, desperately trying to stay awake and speak to him. "I'll get that block out of your head.. I promise you.." he had seen the memory and remembered himself. When he got expelled, Keith had gone to walk away, and Shiro had tried to stop him. Keith remembered it clear as day, Shiro calling for Keith to stop mere hours before the Kerberos mission that he would be captured and broken on. Keith often wondered what would have happened if he stayed.. could he have stopped Shiro? Maybe went with him..? Saved him..? They were nice thoughts to have had he not regretted walking away so much.

Shiro pulled Keith close to him with the one arm, letting the other rest freely in him..the contact even minor..still served to comfort Shiro. "..Keith, I..can't let you face her..even with backup...I..don't like this. I.. got a bad feeling about it." he says softly pressing a small kiss to Keith's hair. "..Please..Don't tell them yet. ...We can try one more time.." he says, honestly terrified at the thought of Keith .... The fear and pain increased just at the thought, he hid it behind the mask as best he could.. A brief flash of his own memories of the Arena hitting him..the spilled bright red blood of some unknown genetic species he had been forced to defeat.. It ended as abruptly as he hit him.. Shiro let out a soft sigh, rolling his Galra shoulder slightly. "..Why don't you rest.., It looks like you need it.."

Keith shook his head. "Shiro you just said you didn't want to do it again and no way am i going to make you do it. So I'm facing her. We already tried and we said if that time didn't work then I would face her with the blade." He sighed. "So that's what I'll do. But yes you're right.. I need rest.. and i need to tell them.. otherwise you could get hurt.."

 

"..Keith, I'm already hurt..and I-" he cut off bringing his human hand to his forehead, letting out an soft growl of annoyance. "..I care too-" fuck. Shiro forced back the pain as best he could, knowing he HAD to say it. He didnt care if the block would make him pass out. He was going to confess anyway. "I care way too much a-" he cut off once more, a grimace of pain cutting through his expression. ..once again, he couldn't do it. "..You're too important, you can't just go out there..risking your life because H-" he says rushing the last part before cutting off at the surging wave of harassing pain. The phantom pain of his arm had returned. He wanted to try again..there had to be some way around the block. There just had to be. He couldn't let Keith face her..Shiro himself hardly made it out alive himself after fighting the witch.

Keith frowned. "It's getting worse. Shit. There's no time for me to rest I have to go NOW Shiro. And I'm not important. I'm a blade. It's my job to make sacrifices." And so he stood, grabbing his communicating device before speaking into it. "Keith Kogane to the Blade of Marmora base. Keith Kogane to Blade of Marmora Base. Code Black. I need you all to meet me near the closest planet to the Gales fleets occupied by rebel Galrans that team Voltron possesses. Now. I'll be there as soon as possible." He grabbed his marmora clothes and changed in his room, before returning to Shiro. "I'm sorry Kashi.. I have to save you and if this is the way to do so I'll do it." He leaned down and kissed between his eyebrows. "You're so important to so many people. Especially me." He whispered before leaving, heart heavy with guilt and yet strong with determination to save Shiro.

 

Shiro let out a tense though short frustrated growl. "Keith..Keith, stop.." He says as Keith left the room, the tears breaching once more as he moved to the edge of the bed knowing he had the choice..either voice his feelings..Or potentially lose Keith to Haggars wrath. He waited patiently until Keith returned a few minutes later. "..Keith, Please..One more try. I can't let you face her..! She nearly killed me, I can't lose you.." He says despite the thumping and intensifying waves of pain. He was beginning to feel lightheaded from the assaulting attack of pain. "Keith. Please don't-" he paused a moment..though not sure if Keith would even hear his voice as he left the room. "I love you...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. also yes..this is a ROMANTIC. Not brotherly love. Romantic half brotherly love but heck, I don't even care if they are brothers. SORRY. SPOILERS.


	4. The Haggar Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes after the one he truly hates. His enemy..for the sake of his love. What he doesn't know..might hurt him.

Keith didn't hear, though Shiros begging only made his heart heavier. Whenever he was in the ship and on his way, he called Shiro. "I'm not letting you risk hurting yourself for another try. Ok? I'll face her and I'll be fine. I'll come back alive. I promise you that." He smiled slightly. "Don't cry.. you don't have to cry over me. You're so strong and brave Shiro.. and so much better than any living thing in the universe. So I won't mind doing this for you." He looked up from the camera to the destination. "I'm almost here. But I swear to you Takashi I will come back alive. Not unharmed but alive."

Shiro had chosen to remain isolated, ..locking himself into his room..despite how much he wanted to go after the ex-Paladin. He had made a promise after all.. It hurt his heart to see how dedicated Keith was to him. He answered the call the moment it popped up on the screen across the room. He was thankful Pidge had adapted each of their bedrooms with the helpful technology. He was still light headed from the pain..despite Keith having left.. And his feelings having been voiced. He was surprised to have remained awake. "Keith, turn back..Please, Keith..Turn back and cancel the mission.. I can't let you do this for me.." he says leaning against the small work desk in the isolation of his room as he watched Keith.. Helpless to help the man he loved. "Keith, Please.., Don't do this..I can handle the pain, I swear", his tone was sad.. a half a beat pause before he continued, speeding up the words even as he said them. Anger and fear..and pain tinted his voice. "It's not worth losing you..!" he says staring up at the man he loved, his Galra arm swaying useless at his side with each movement. Tears had breached, sliding down the sides of his face earnest despite the stern pained look that had broken from beneath the mask.

Keith frowned. "I'm sorry Shiro.. I can't let you get hurt by her.. and then have a useless arm too.. trust me I'll be ok.." he murmured. "I promise you I will come back to you. Even if she captures me I will escape and I'll come back.. please just.. try to relax.. don't you trust that I'm strong enough to handle this..?" He asked softly, letting hurt show in his amethyst colored eyes, sparkling in the dark of the fighter ship. "Please just.. don't come after me.. and be safe.. ok..?" He wished so badly he didn't have to do this. But as of now it seemed like the only way to save Shiro.

Shiro listened, about to protest as Keith talked, but fell silent as the young man asked about trust.. If course Shiro trusted Keith..but not when it came to this.. "I know you're strong, and I know you're..beyond incredible..But it's not safe..! I..I'll gave Pidge replace it..! I don't care about the pain, I'll..do whatever it takes..." He says his voice just barely starting to crack as he finished speaking. He didnt try to wipe the tears, simply leaning against the desk below the screen, unable to trust his own legs. "..I won't come after you..but if..i-it you get trapped out there..I..I'm sending the others in after you if you get..captured.."

"No. You aren't. Don't put them in danger for me. And no. This is the reason I'm doing it. Because it won't hurt you. This is the only way left Shiro.. and god damn it you're making this hard.. But I have to.. its for you.." he leaned down to the screen and kissed Shiros forehead on it. "I'll see you soon." Not a goodbye but a promise. He would return.

Shiro let out a soft noise of annoyance, stepping back from the desk a moment to hold his head, the metal of the Galra arm tapping against the desk. "..Keith..I will send all of Voltron after you...I won't rest until you're back in my arms...You're hurting me by going-" Shiro'a voice cut off his transmission rather suddenly abruptly. It was unclear what had terminated the message.. There were but four flanking ships that had agreed to join Keith's endeavor. Ilun and Vrek among the several team members Keith had managed to gather. It seemed Vrek had finally gotten the mission they wanted..

Keith smiled slightly. "Alright. Code Black. Black Paladin in danger. Basically what's happening is that the Black Paladin had a block in his mind from his previous capture. I've found out the witch Haggar is the cause of it. I've tried to work in his mind directly to get it out though the most recent try only made him worse. Therefore we have to kill the witch. Once she is dead every single spell she has cast should be lifted. Are you all ready to go?" He gave a tiny grin before starting to plan. While carrying out the plan, Keith got hurt pretty damn badly, blood trickling from a cut on his temple, that would likely scar as well as a burn point from a laser gun on his calf. He was working through the pain however to save Shiro. By the time they faced the witch, there were still a lot of Blade members left to deal with the witch.

Ilun took head lead as they had entered the zone, doing their best together Several blade members made advances. Eventually..The witch had been cornered and despite how bravely they fought..There were a few lost soldiers. The druids had seemed bound together by Haggars trust. Ilun nearly lost their life..but was valiantly saved by Vrek via a surprise takedown. It seemed they would succeed in their battle against the witch..though there were enough blade members countering the Druids of the four directions over the witch.

Keith had immediately raced to Haggar, needing to feel her blood spray across his chest for hurting his Shiro. They were interlocked in a rough battle when some blade members saw and raced over to help. Keith smirked at Haggar and kept his attack at full force even with exhaustion willing to take him at any second. He managed to get a hit across her chest, and as he had wished, her blood sprayed across him and the other blades as they continued to fight. Surprisingly they managed to defeat Haggar, to Keith's utter joy.

It wasn't long before the other marmorans were on their way back to the main Marmora base, quite a long ways off from the castle. It seemed with their defeat of Haggar another leg of Zarkon's crumbling empire fell...along with it, the fourth to last remaining Altean in the universe. Back at the castle...Lance, Pidge had eventually busted his way into Shiro's room after hours of trying to enter upon learning of Keith's sudden departure from Kolivan. It seemed Shiro had succumbed to the mental block, having given in upon the sudden disconnect from Keith's ship. Lance along with Allura, and Pidge had brought him down to the healing pods, having little to no knowledge of what had happened between the two nor why it seemed Shiro could not wake...All of Pidge's scans had turned up nothing..it seemed like Shiro should be awake..but he simply wasnt. The Altean healing pod helped little but to give adequate pain management for Shiro.

Keith came back with a huge smile, excited to find his Shiro free again. But when he saw Shiro in a healing pod, seeming to never be able to wake up again, his smile fell, and his facade crumbled, as he fell to his knees and just screamed. It was like death.. Shiro seemed to be in an eternal sleep and Keith lost him.. all because Keith had gone and assumed however it only killed Shiro. His screams faded to weak sobs as he whimpered right next to the pod. He begged with the eternally sleeping man, the begging sounding pathetic. "Please.. please come back to me.. I-I won't fight with Lance.. I'll do whatever you say.. I won't complain or whine or fuss.. I won't yell and I'll do anything.. please Shiro.. just.. just come back.." he cried more. The others had to know what happened now.. Keith leaving and then Shiro randomly shutting down.. only to have Keith come back moments later.. he didn't want to turn and face their anger that Keith killed Shiro.. because guilt was already destroying him from the inside out..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to kill me. I'm up for it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Okay I'm not sorry at all but still. Sorry. Not sorry. I am a horrible Shiro..Don't worry it gets REALLY dark. AND YES LANCE IS COMING NOW


	5. The healing properties of Quintessence...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro remains in the healing pod, Pidge contacting Slav to try and find an solution. Will it work..?

The other Paladins and even the Princess were nearly clueless having not heard of the success of the mission..not what the mission had been about. Only that Keith was gone...and something..bad. Had happened to Shiro. Lance knew something had happened..but he honestly worried and wanted to know more..Lance was the first to separate from the group.. He came over setting a hand on Keith's back in an attempt at comforting as the other Paladins left the healing bay in order to allow Lance and Keith their privacy "...Keith..do you..think you could tell us what happened..? Maybe we can figure this out..., " Lance says a bare sad half smile landing on his lips. "..I mean..it is Shiro we're talking about.." he says giving a small shrug. ..he wanted to hope..because what else could Lance do..?

Keith looked up at Lance, his amethyst eyes now turning a dull purple-gray. "Shiro had a block in his mind since he came back.. we worked on it and found out Haggar was the one who placed it. The last time we tried to remove it, it failed.. and made it worse.. so I decided to go hunt Haggar down.." he choked on a sob. "Me and the blades won.. Haggar is dead.. But Shiro.. Shiro is.." Keith broke into crying again, hugging Lance. "I want him back.. But he isn't coming back.." the boy whined

Lance tensed slightly as Keith revealed Haggar had been defeated but welcomed Keith willingly into his arms, hugging the other. "..Hey, hey...you don't know that for sure, Keith.." he says bringing one arm up from the others back to cup Keith's head. "..it- ....Shiro's tough..You never know..he might come..out unharmed.." Lance says despite the painful truth he felt sliding into place..he knew that Shiro had been acting incredibly different.. But a actual mental block..? ..Maybe that did explain all the issues Shiro seemed to be having.. Within the pod, Shiro remained..unconscious..though lingering just beneath the surface. His body..inactive. His mind.. In another place.

Keith sobbed softly and held Lance tight. "I loved him.. I loved him and now he's in a damn coma.. and most people die after a few days.." he whimpered. "Shiros going to die.. and it's going to be all my fault.." he whispered. "I should have listened to him.. I shouldn't have gone after her.. I shouldn't have come back alive.. I should be the one in a coma not him.."

Lance held onto Keith, letting the other cry into his shoulder, well aware of the pain the other must be in.. After all..they all loved and respected Shiro..though most of the Paladins were simply.. platonic. Lance though..knew what he meant. "Keith, ..Keith no.." he says unknowingly mimicking Shiro's very begging, pausing to stop and lift keith's head up, pulling back a bit. "..Look, yea..Shiro's...Not alright, and he..may be in a coma but it might not be permanent.., maybe Pidge will find something..Maybe there's still hope, alright.., but I promise you..this, isn't your fault." He says cupping Keith's cheek a stern frown on his face though his eyes were soft with tears framing the edges.. "This isnt your fault.. Its Haggars.. Not yours."

Keith heard the mimick of Shiros begs and the tears rather quickly increased as a huff of a sob escaped him, curling into himself and wanting to die.. wanting to disappear.. "no.. it's mine.. I should have listened.. I should have found him faster.. I should have saved him immediately after he was captured.. I should have been there but I wasn't.. and now he could die because of my stupid actions.." He whimpered. "I-I can't pilot black again.. you saw how horrible I was before.." he whispered. "I need to.. I need to go somewhere.." He pulled from the hug and left the healing bay..He went to Shiros room and instinctively he knocked and called Shiros name, expecting the man to open the door and bring him into a hug.. But of course.. that didn't happen.. so Keith typed in the code he knew so very well, walked in and curled under the blankets, sobbing loudly as the sweaty scent of Shiro surrounded him.

Lance tensed as Keith pulled away, shaking his head a little. "Keith.., you couldnt have known..! You didn't know any of this.., Keith..come back.." Lance says trying to follow Keith out..He was stopped by Pidge..She had realized how important it was that Keith have a few ticks..maybe even a varga to process..this intense loss. She pulled Lance and Allura aside to chat about potential solutions.. leaving Hunk and Coran to go to the bridge and call the Marmora. ..They were owed an explanation after all. Shiro remained in the pod, his body still..his mind trapped just beneath the surface...his memories playing out freely to his asleep mind.  
Keith curled up and actually stayed in Shiros room for much longer than intended. Two quintants. Two quintants until he finally came out of the room that didn't smell like Shiro anymore. He felt like he had nothing left but Shiros body, trapped in a shell of altean technology. So since then he had sat leaning against the pod and curled in a ball at its base, obviously not intending to leave it. He looked up at Shiro every now and then, guilt filling his body every time he saw that blank face.

Lance, Pidge and Allura had gone through decoheebs of historical research on human, alien, even Galra sickness, they'd scoured the universe and even got in contact with Slav at one point only for Pidge and Slav to bicker for ceaseless vargas. Lance had checked in on Keith every two or so Varga, Hunk dropping food off at Shiro's room around meal times each day, Allura even abandoning the castle at one point in search of knowledge from a far distant planet that the castle itself could not reach... But in the end it turned out to be the simplest of things. Allura had returned with information from none other then Lotor. She had attempted to gather them all in the bridge..but it seemed Keith was not to be swayed to leave the healing bay..so there they gathered. "I know it's a long shot, and there is little chance..but it's all we have., and I think it Slav is right ..and Lotor is to still be trusted we have to give this a chance.." She says holding up the long thin tub of glowing orange-yellow substance...Pure quintessance.

Keith shook his head vigorously. "No. No you are NOT going to poison my Shiro with a drug that turned Zarkon and Haggar evil. A drug he'll be addicted to and search for all of his life, getting in the way of everything he used to want." Keith growled. "I'm not going to poison him if he lives through it." His hands were shaking at the idea of Shiro dying but also at the idea of making him like Zarkon. Keith wanted Shiros opinion on it.. his wise crushes opinion.. But he was gone..

Allura questioned quietly but dismissed the idea. "..Keith...We've seen what pure quintessence can do.., we know it can hurt, and that it can heal and keep beings alive for over ten thousand years. Lotor never gave instructions.. , but he had said, Zarkon never used pure quintessence..Maybe it behaves differently.." Allura says frowning as her concern grew. Pidge piped up. "Keith, remember when we first got a look at this stuff, how you tried to steal some for us to sample and..figure out. I grabbed you up in Green.. you were covered in it..!" She says raising her voice and a small emphasized fist in an ..rather weak attempt at encouragement. Lance paused, looking over at the pod that held a nearly lifeless Shiro within and he gave a small shrug. "...Well, we don't..know what Shiro would want us to do in this situation..We can't just give it to him and..hope it works. It might just make things worse.." He says as realization passed through his face, tears once more threatening his vision, though none fell.

Keith felt the tears rise into his eyes, nearly matching Lance, at the mention of Shiro not being here to tell them what to do. "Do it.." he whispered softly, moving out of the way. "Just.. just do it.." he had to turn away to let the tears fall. If Pidge or Hunk saw they would cry too.. plus he was the closest thing they had to a leader.. he was a damn horrible leader.. so if Shiro was back he could finally take over again.. and if it made things worse.. well.. Keith wouldn't be the one to kill Shiro a second time.. But yet he would protect the others as well from having to kill Shiro.. so he would do it if necessary..

Allura turned solemn as Keith moved away, handing over the vial to Pidge. Pidge frowned, upset with having been tasked the job.. She didn't want Lance to do it..so she crossed the room to the healing pod, staring up at the seemingly lifeless form of Shiro within. ..Her heart broke for him. She had such a close bond..he was almost family to her.. Pidge gave a soft shake of her head, preparing for Allura to open the pod, so Pidge could 'apply' the vial..There was a small silver clasp slightly brighter then the rest of the container, it served as the opening portion. Allura pressed in a few taps on the control panel setting up the opening sequence. Lance had moved closer to the pod as well, tears finally beading down his cheeks as he watched. Hunk was standing silently..He was hardly even able to process the painful situation and instead..mentally suppressing the intense feelings, though tears were also equipped as he waited for Pidge and Allura to make the move.

Keith simply went over to Hunk and hugged him tightly, having remembered being told by Lance a long time ago that he gave the best comforting hugs. Plus he assumed Hunk would want a hug as well. So he stayed there, burying his face into Hunks chest and waiting for the sound of sobbing from sadness or screams of joy. The suspense killed Keith, especially considering Pidge was doing it. "Pidge.. if you want.. I.. I can do it instead.." he had to spare the girl. It would hurt him more to do it but he knew that Shiro was like family to her.. so it would be hard for her as well.

Hunk immediately wrapped his arms around Keith, hugging him rather tightly to him, letting the other rest against him in the hug. He didnt speak..He didn't know what he would even be able to say...he was overwhelmed.. Pidge turned back a moment shaking her head, fierce determination..even through the tears. "No..I am going to do this, ..Besides..I'm the only one of us here with the right medical training...." She says stifling a sniffle as she turned back to the pod. She had after all been the only cadet to finish the medical training courses before they left earth.. The pod began to open, the blue screen like material fading away. Lance moved over to catch Shiro's body supporting him using the ..non functioning Galra arm and by his waist as Pidge closed in with the Vial of pure quintessence. She pulled the top of the vial, revealing the Needle within the vial. She administered the vial watching with relative shock as the vial began to drain immediately into Shiro. She let out a gasp, not realizing how much she had allowed to seep into Shiro's body. She withdrew, and within two ticks Lance had moved back and Shiro was closed back in the pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout the plot convenience. Lance gets his part in the next two chapters.


	6. The fight of Emotions

Keith watched on as the other paladins aided Shiro back into the pod, Allura herself closing it back in. "Is he.. is he going to be ok..?" He asked his tone nearly empty, his voice soft, curling closer to Hunk. Lance was right. Hunks warm body WAS comforting.. But Shiro comforted Keith more due to the sheer amount of time they had been together.. "group hug everyone.." Keith called softly, ready to embrace them all.

Lance was the first to head over..He never knew Keith had even liked hugs.. but He guessed the stressful situation made it more appealing. After all ..this was Shiro.. Lance felt the short spike of guilt knowing just how much Keith must be hurting.. Pidge headed over after setting down the vial of Quintessence..She felt terrible..even if it did work, the fact that she had given him so much in such a small time..She worried it would do more harm then any potential good. "..i-it..might.. Slav said there was a 5.87% chance.." She says ignoring the tears stinging her eyes as she rushed to Keith and Hunk embracing them, she..was emotional. It wasn't a normal thing for her to be...especially not with the usual circumstances. But this was beyond unusual. Princess Allura approached hugging rather lightly on Keith. Careful as she knew the ex-Paladin was still hurt..she had noted the slowed continued bleeding and begun to worry for the blade member. ..But it seemed she was the only one truly concerned for the other’s blood loss.. 

Keith nodded slightly. Odds were working against them.. But hopefully things would be ok.. he pulled Pidge between him and Hunk, keeping an arm around her and another around Lance, before leaning into both Allura and Hunk. These people were Keith's balance.. Keith's happy place.. and with Shiro gone the balance was very obviously disrupted. 

They stayed together for quite a few dobash's, simply..hugging. Their shared misery and longing a common bond. It seemed..they all needed a shoulder to cry on, after all Shiro had been the glue that was binding them all together. The one common thread every single one of them had. Shiro remained still within the pod, ..the quintessence flowing through his veins..clearing his mind of the webbed net they had become upon the block being removed. He was recovering.. Slowly, but surely his mind was re-organizing itself to work once more.

Keith eventually brought all the paladins to Shiros room. "Sleepover here.." it smelled more like Keith now considering the boy had slept in here and lived in here for practically four quintants And Shiro wasn't here to fill the room with his scent once more.. Keith found a way to fit all the paladins on the bed, curling between Pidge and Lance, organized by height. Pidge was laid on top of him and Lance was on top of Hunk. Allura was between them.

Lance had nuzzled into Hunk, adoring how simply they could all be with each other..even in the worst situations. "..It smells like mullet.." he comments quietly, smelling the odor of Keith despite knowing..the boy had slept in there for quintants. It hurt his heart to think Keith was still hurting so badly.. Hunk was simply glad to be somewhere besides being forced to look at Shiro's face..he still remained quiet. Processing and deciding he wouldn't be able to speak without his voice breaking. Pidge kept to herself typing away into the screen being projected from her arm, messaging back and forth with Slav as they tried to decipher which reality they were in. ..And furthermore, the issue of changes of Shiro recovering or even surviving the quintessence exposure. "..Sleepover.., not talk-over lance.." She says., leaning into Keith offering a small weak smile. She..wished she could be hopeful..but at the moment her calucations all proved her theories wrong.. She just had to trust that..the quintessence wouldn't kill Shiro. Allura had hugged into Keith, carefully checking as she went. "..Keith, ..are you sure you're alright..?" she asks finally breaking the minor tension. She knew the blood was slowing from the forehead injury Keith had sustained in battle ..but it hadn't stopped.. It was two quintants, yet it still bled. It didn't make sense to her.. But the other Paladins didnt seem too worried..

Keith shook his head. "Of course I'm not alright.. I mean who is really ok with this situation we're in..?" He shrugged. "Ill be ok though eventually.." a lie to protect them.. good.. At Lances teasing Keith chuckled. "Yea well I wonder if Alluras room smells like a certain sharpshooter?" He chuckled some more, teasingly punching Lance. He had to be ok. Had to ACT ok. It would please the team more if he did. He had to be strong because if Shiro didn't make it.. Keith would have to take over.. and while he said he wasn't going to.. at least he would have something belonging to his dear Shiro.

"..Keith, you're still really hurt..you should think about taking a break in the healing bay.." Allura suggests, carefully avoiding the subject of Shiro..She seemed intent on trying to make the switch as easy as possible...not realizing she could potentially only be making things worse. Lance's cheeks darkened for only a moment. ..he didn't try to punch back. He decided to give what he thought was a witty remark.. "No but your room does.." He says turning back not seeming to have realized what he said as he hugged Hunk tighter. Pidge glanced over at Lance a slight look of shock crossing her face. ..God these two. ..she glanced back at her screen, scrolling through the security scanners, checking the castle over..spotting Coran still in the Bridge. She turned the camera back to the healing bay, checking in on Shiro. Hunk gave a soft sigh. "...I..should bake something..we all should..eat." He says, unsure if he really was even in the mood to cook, ..but wanting to be the most helpful he could be in such a tough situation. After all.. It was his job to keep spirits up.

Keith stuck his tongue out at Lance. "Oh so you have an interest in me, the poor emo mullet head?" He laughed softly, before leaning over and whispering to Lance. "I think you and Allura could be a good match. Or you and Pidge." And he winked, chuckling a bit. He was truly happy with them, forgetting about Shiro for a moment. Until Allura brought up the healing bay. "I'm good. Ill be fine." He turned to Hunk with a tiny smile. "If you want I could help you." He offered. "Or we could all rest now and cook later." He offered a second choice as to not pressure Hunk.

Lance flushed deeper, choosing to simply glance away. "..S-shut up.." He says, cuddling into Hunk willingly who hugged back. Lance was embarassed by Keith.. Not that he wasnt into Keith..I mean who wouldn't be..But he just didn't want to single any Paladin out..Especially not since the Princess turned him down flat last time he tried..and the time before that..and the time before that..-and Pidge had nearly run him off for simply flirting with her.. Hunk hesitantly shrugged. "....We could rest a bit more and then go cook.." He says the frown remaining. He was conflicted.. Without Shiro there was almost no castle schedule.. Allura had long given up on the weekly gladiator battles and they were trusted to train once a day together all under Shiro's watch..but without Shiro...the castle didn't function as well. Allura frowned giving her signature 'what the hell Lance' look at his reaction. ..boy he was extra. "..Keith, maybe you should..You could check in..It probably wouldn't take long anyway...you've been bleeding for too long.." she says frowning, concerned for his health and well being.

Keith shook his head at Allura. "I'm fine." He obviously wasnt willing to go see Shiro in whatever state he was in. Because Keith was pretty sure from Pidges camera.. she couldn't read his status.. dead.. or alive.. Keith finally knew that it would probably be a good idea to go. "Fine.. I'll go.. you guys rest up I'll be back when it's over.." with news of how Shiro was doing as well. God if he had to break it to them that Shiro was dead.. the thought made him sick. Keith gently moved Pidge off and onto Allura, kissing her forehead in a brotherly fashion. Pidge was like a sister to him. Nothing more. Lance? Well if Shiro was ever open for a polyamorous relationship then sure. But otherwise Shiro was Keith's top choice. Keith moved to go to the med bay, slowly going over to Shiro. He checked the stats. Thank god.. he seemed to be alive for now.. Keith set up a pod for himself then ran in before the timer for the doors he set went off. He was only in there a varga or two, the machine having tried to work it's way into Keith's mind to fix his emotions for a varga and a half of it. It failed. Keith slowly went over to Shiros pod and kissed the glass in front of Shiros lips. "I love you Shiro.. and i came back.. But you weren't here to hug me.." he whispered, before he started to walk away with a slight pout.

Pidge gave a soft sigh as she moved off of Keith’s lap and into Allura’s giving a small smile. A faint blush crossing her cheeks but for a moment. "..Wanna watch Coran mess with the mice?" Pidge asked Allura bringing up the feed with a soft giggle. Allura gave a small smile and a short nod to Keith before turning her attention to Pidge and the screen Hunk had hugged Lance tightly and finally given in trying to cheer him up...Lance felt guilty, ..and now that he knew of Keith's feeling for Shiro..he'd resigned to give up the short sad attempts at flirting with either..after all, he still had Hunk to be close with..even if Hunk wasn't enough..he was still much better then being hit by an upset Pidge or scolded by Allura. At least he could flirt with Hunk and get away with only a tap on the head. Shiro's mind was finally reorganized..his body recovered, his memories though still missing patches was much more intact then it had previously been. He'd remembered things from earth.. From his battles, even a majority of his time in the arena..it wasn't until Keith was about to leave that his expression finally changing..though only slightly to show a soft grimace. A barely audible noise was heard..it was a mixture between a gasp..and a noise of pain.

Keith didn't hear the noise. Well, he thought he did, but then debunked it to exhausted hallucinations. He returned to the team with a smile and scooted between Pidge and Allura and Hunk and Lance, noticing Lance being upset and motioning for him to meet Keith in the kitchen. Keith smiled at them and went ahead, knowing that Lance was upset about things other than Shiro. He could see it writted on his face. It wasn't worry lines, rather something else. When Lance got there, Keith crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Alright what's going on Lance? I know something is wrong other than Shiro." He murmured. "I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Allura and Pidge were laughing softly at Coran who was simply trying to get the mice to help him. The security footage always provided a laugh..when needed at least. Lance followed dragging himself away from Hunk's warm embrace..but only after promising to bring back drink pouches for the lot. He tensed and crossed his arms rather quickly nearly mimicking Keith as Keith questioned though his expression failed to change. "..Nothing's wrong..I'm just worried about Shiro.. " He says, his tone..slightly deflated, quite a bit more then usual. "Nothing's wrong, Mullet.. it's just stressful..We all miss Shiro.." he says frowning choosing to stare at the altean marbled countertop rather then look into Keith's eyes.

Keith shook his head and walked over, placing a hand on Lances shoulder. "Lance look at me. I know there's something else.. and i know this Shiro thing hit us all hard but you.. something else is going on.. because one moment I can see you're worried about Shiro and the next you're avoiding looking at me.." he paused before realization hit him and he pulled his hand away. "Did I do something..?" He asked softly  
Already his teammates were upset because of him.. great.. just fucking great..

Lance took a half step back, almost flinching at the hand on his shoulder, turning away a bit. " when you came here, ..said you were going to help Shiro...., you said you would see if you could..make him stop being so weird.. I had to practically beg you to visit..!" he says uncrossing his arms letting them fall. Tears were bordering his eyes once more. "...And you never told me about anything..!" he says raising his tone an little. His voice cracked slightly. "You never told me he was hurting, You never told me he had a block, You never even told me you were leaving to go I'll the witch, you didn't tell me..I could have helped..I could have been there for Shiro..I could have helped.." he says as the tears finally spilled over. "..and then you come back and..j-just say you love him.." he says, the obvious hurt crossing his expression...he paused having realized what he said. "..I...I'm sorry.."

Keith's eyes widened. "Lance.. are you.. are you in love with me..?" His heart pounded. What if Shiro didn't want a poly relationship and Lance got hurt because of it..? He knew he would choose Shiro first.. But he honestly loved Lance as well.. oh god what to do.. "Lance.. look at me.. please.." he whispered. "I.. I still haven't told Shiro that I love him.. But I know I love both you and him.. and if both of you are ok with us all dating each other then I would be so damn happy.. But if one of you says no.." he whispered, voice cracking. "Then I'll have to choose.. and if I choose him over you please.. please don't hate me.. because Lance you were there for me when Shiro wasn't.. when no one else was.. and if I'm able to wake up beside both of you in the future I would love that.. But if I can't i would want to have the one who wasnt chosen still be my friend.. to have him still want to be around me.. to still see his face.."

Lance's breath caught in his throat at the question..of course he loved Keith..He loved nearly all of the Paladins...and oddly enough almost all in /that/ way.. But he hadnt expected the response he got from Keith; having already mentally prepared himself to be punched.... He swallowed for a moment, finally daring to look back up at Keith, hesitation clear in the movements. "..Y'know...I could never hate you.., ..I-I..Kind of have..feelings for Shiro too.." Lance says hesitantly, averting his eyes once more, his serious expression remaining though the tears were rapidly slowing.. Despite the pain he felt in his chest.. "..I..would want to stay.." he says quietly..for once, embarassed out of words.

Keith smiled slightly and hugged Lance tightly. "Hopefully he feels the same about you.. But I wouldn't doubt it.. I mean look at you.. handsome, smart, our brave sharpshooter.. you're awesome Lance.. and seriously.. thank you.." Keith knew he probably didn't need to explain his issues with trust and abandonment, laughing a little at Lances shocked state. "What? Never thought that mullet could be capable of falling in love?" He teased with a grin before pulling away. "But as of now, we shouldn't be too lovey dovey yet.. not until Shiro comes back and we can talk to him about this.." he sounded so confident that Shiro would come back, so confident that he wouldn't die and that he would be their same old Takashi Shirogane.

Lance did flinch slightly this time from the shock mainly.. He hugged back quickly a bit of a relieved smile barely sliding onto his face...He didn't know if Keith was trying to goad him on but he was choosing to take the bait anyway. "..I know I'm awesome, I'm just surprised you admitted it.." he says his voice only barely attempting to be as suave as previous times. Lance gave a small nod..his tiny smile falling from his lips. "Fine... No lovey dovey.. " he says grateful to even be given the chance.

Keith chuckled. "Hey.. don't worry if everything works out how I hope it does then me you and Shiro can all do cute lovey dovey things together. Speaking of I heard Allura talking about this thing called a kiss. And i asked her about it and she said people who love each other do it. What exactly is it?" He asked innocently. He wasn't joking. He didn't have a parent to give him good night kisses. And he had kissed Pidges forehead based off of something he saw Matt do. So he was clueless in the art of love and affection.

 

Lance's cheeks pinked deeper against his tanned Cuban skin. He did like the idea of being able to appreciate and love both, ..even if there was the large possibility that Shiro would be upset. ..After all, he remembered the first time he had talked to Shiro about his feelings on the team, recalling how Keith had still been recovering from the Marmora training exercise.. And how upset and uncomfortable it seemed to make Lance and Shiro's friendship after. He was hesitant to explain to Keith, giving a soft stuttered "..u-uh.." He says having...quite, the experience. He didnt really understand how Keith could be so sheltered. "..W-well...Maybe we could..work up to it.." He says embarassed though he freely kept hugging Keith, an unsure smile on his face..he didn't want to push Keith into something he may regret. Shiro was finally semi-aware within the pod, his memories passing rapidly through his mind, organized..and aware that he was unable to wake within the pod. His mind was no longer trapped..yet simply lurking, awaiting to be freed from the embrace of the healing pod. His Galra arm's fingers twitched.. It seemed the machinery reactivated upon his mental clarification, though it was simply the quintessence flowing through and attaching itself to the machinery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's LOTS of Lance Incoming. And yes. Lance is /very/ afraid of making Keith upset. I am so sorry, but headcannons are REALLY prevalant. That..and I'm pretty sure Keith's shack had no internet and just barely had power for the machinery.. That and he might not have bothered to be like..HUMANS are look at terrible things like what you're gonna be reading in the future.


	7. Shiro lives..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Visit to the pods ends in an unlikely realization!

Keith nodded a bit. "That's fine with me. Do you wanna stop by to see Shiro before we go back to the others?" He asked softly, letting go slowly, even though both Lance and Shiros embraces sent sparks through his body and holy fuck they were warm. How could he possibly choose? Lance was cocky and flirty, which was adorable but also had a hidden soft spot for Keith.. like Shiro did as well.. did that mean Shiro loved him..? The thought sent an excited thrill through him, but he also knew Shiro had a tough, strong exterior and a vulnerable broken interior.. both were fractured.. lance by his insecurities, Shiro by his experiences.. how could he possibly choose between two amazing men such as these?

Lance gave a small shrug, honestly..unsure how to proceed. He allowed Keith to pull from the hug, a small smile gracing his face...But it quickly fell at the mention of Shiro, his concern for Shiro still weighed heavily on his mind..and heart. "..Are you sure /you're/ ready to check on him, Keith..? ..I want..to see if he's still..kicking." He says refusing to admit how hopeless he felt the entire act of injecting quintessence was. He didnt think Shiro would ever wake up..quintessence of not..and it just made his heart ache worse..for both Shiro..and Keith. Keith had been so incredibly close to Shiro...this had to be so much more painful then Keith was letting on... Shiro still seemed asleep, his eyes closed within the pod..though short sounds were escaping his mouth, completely intelligible..though they were the results of minor memory sequences playing out that had been denied to the Paladin for so long ..

Keith nodded. "I saw him after I took care of my cuts.. it hurts to see him trapped still but I should be fine.. he actually looked better.. less pale and.. gone.. looking.." he couldn't even say the word dead. Not when referring to Shiro. He started to lead Lance to the healing pods. The walk seeming endless as they wandered down the various hallways in the castle. Upon finally reaching the halls he pulled Lance inside giving a short weak smile that fell as he turned to look at the pod that remained above the floor. "...Shiro.." He whispered, shock enveloping his voice in a thick blanket. His eyes widened. "Lance.. lance he's alive!" He says as the shock faded, rushing over. The arm was activated, the hand glowing in a soft pulsing light, and he could see Shiros lips moving. Tears of happiness sprung to his eyes and he started sobbing loudly, so damn happy that his two boys were ok.

Lance followed, close behind Keith giving a small smile as they entered the healing back. His eyes widened as he noticed Shiro had..actually recovered?! Yes! Lance felt the heavy weight of pain immediately being replaced by a feeling of joy, excitement filling his body. "We gotta get the others..!" he says smiling though still in that sudden shock. Happiness that even suppressed the very thought of Keith..revealing Lance's feelings. Lance went over to the control panel opening an connection to Pidge's communicator trying to get the others down here for Shiro...He didn't want to risk opening the pod and not be completely sure the other was alright. Shiro was indeed alive..and finally back to being mentally present..though his memories were now unheeded and he had access ..to every foul memory and every good memory from his past...including that of his memories from earth..

 

Keith didn't want to remove Shiro from the pod either for the same reason. Fear. He was scared to lose the man, and to have Lance be hurt because of Shiro.. Keith would be hurt as well but he worried about the rest of the team. His friends. Would they be ok? He went over to Lance and confirmed that Shiro was ok, only to see them all rushing in seconds later, squealing. Keith looked around. "Will he fall out when it's all done and he's ok?" he asked

Allura, Pidge, Hunk and even Coran had rushed down from both Shiro's room and the Bridge respectively. Allura crossed to the control panel thanking Lance breifly. "If we take him out..we may have to support him for a bit, but the info-scanner says he should be fine." She says giving a soft nod, her cheeks still a fading blush from an unknown reasoning. She was serious seemed even a bit worried.. She didn't know if they could trust Shiro..Even without this so called block.. Pidge gave a nod bringing up her portable scanner, checking over the information immediately bringing up her screen to send a message off to Slav confirming which reality they were in and the success. Hunk smiled hugging Coran to get the excitement out who gave a dramatic and rather comedic gasp and fauxed pain. Hunk simply laughed, his mood beyond greatly improved by the idea that Shiro would be alright. "I think the only way to find out for sure if he's ok, is to crack open this thing.." Lance says, his voice turning confident as he looked back at Allura giving a nod. He was hopeful Shiro would be..at the very least physically alright. ..He didn't know what had happened to his mental state..then again, none of the Paladins could know what Keith meant when he had said the block was removed...

Keith was shaking slightly, deciding he would open the pod so the others could catch him and have the honor of being the firsts to touch Shiro again. Keith didn't deserve that honor after causing Shiro to go into this state in the first place.. He opened the pod and watched as Shiro fell into the arms of his loving teammates with a slightly sad smile. He hated seeing what he caused.. he had caused Shiro to go in a coma only to be woken by the drug that turned Zarkon and Haggar evil.. heh.. convenient.

Allura gave a nod as they decided to catch Shiro, Lance..being the first to touch him as he fell from the pod. At first, Shiro's eyes remained closed..but fluttered open after a few seconds. He remained silent, just barely glancing around as he recalled where he was, the chill from the pod immediately overtaking him. A slight shiver went through his chest. "Alright, buddy..Come on, we got you, Shiro.." Lance says as he supported Shiro, Pidge supporting his waist while Allura quickly tried to check for Shiro's response times. Shiro let out a soft grunt, raising his human arm to his head, running it up through his hair breifly...grateful the Lance was supporting him. "..What'd I miss..?" He asked, rather groggy from the cold embrace of the healing pod. Though..it has finally given him the much needed sleep. He spotted Keith across the room at the control panel and a short metaphorical spike of pain hit his heart.. He wanted to say something..so badly..So very badly. A weak smile instead hit his lips. "..you came back.." He simply said as he did his best to support himself, knowing he had to be a burden on Lance..

At Shiro's simple words to Keith, the boy started to cry. After all how could he help it? The first thing he said to Keith was to point out he was back.. that he kept his promise.. Keith raced over and gently hugged Shiro and Lance, crying into their warm bodies as he finally let all of the worry and fear from before out in a stream of happiness, though guilt remained as he remembered he caused Shiros coma. Shiros near death..

Shiro let the small smile break as he leaned in, as the three of them hugged, simply..sharing in that moment of finally being reunited. Tears gathered in Lance's eyes, falling abruptly as Keith hugged the two together, their arms intertwining to both hold and support Shiro and to hug him. Shiro let the guise of his small smile fall as tears came bubbling to the surface. He freely tucked his face into Keith's hair, letting out a soft string of apologies...along with scattered whispers of 'don't go' and 'stay with me'. The facade falling.

Keith was shaking so badly as he held the two close before whispering through the tears to both of them. "My room tonight, after everyone else is in their rooms." And then he slowly pulled away, drying his tears and leaving Shiro open for hugs from everyone else, so he didn't hog the hot man all to himself. The tingling sparks were back from both men and Keith walked off. The cut on his temple was bleeding again, but he didn't mind the feeling of it sliding down his face.

Lance pulled away first..wiping his eyes with his sleeves. He swallowed softly. "..I-its..so good to have you back, Shiro.." he says a small smile rising to his lips despite the tears. Allura was simply standing there..she had watched as the three embraced. Bringing her hands up to cover her own mouth, tears rising.. She hadn't seen such displays of obvious affection in so long. But she stayed out.. Pidge rushed as the three parted hugging Shiro tightly, tears in her eyes as well. She was so deeply happy to see he had made it.. she hadnt hurt him..She may have well been his saving grace. She whispered a few short curses to him, demanding that he never get hurt again..despite knowing fully well she couldn't prevent that..and He couldnt either. Hunk went over setting a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "..You've got..a lot of recovery ahead, .And you know who's going to make you all the sweet treats you could ever want.." he says with a smile, a tear bordering Hunk's eye. Coran gave a shrug deciding they all should just get over the initial shock. "That's it! Group hug!" he says waving an arm to the Princess who smiled and glanced off before going to hug Shiro. Lance returned rather quickly to the hug giving an encouraging call to Keith "come on, Mullet! Get in here..!" he says tears just barely bordering his eyes.

Keith smiled sadly and shook his head. Their team was back together.. back to the better way of life.. meaning after he worked out relationship stuff it was back to marmora for Keith Kogane. But eventually he knew that Lance was going to make him as well as Shiro Pidge Hunk Allura and Coran. So Keith walked over and hugged them, immediately feeling out of place and yet accepted at the same time.. it shouldn't be possible but for him it was.

Hunk pulled them all into the group hug, Allura giving a soft squeak as the hug for her was a bit tight. Lance gave a soft smirk, deciding while he still had the free ability..to at least keep suspicion off his feeling for Shiro..and Keith. It was nearly five dobashes before they all broke off the hug. Having talked softly, whispered quite a few affectionate terms, and..actually bonding as a team for the first time in almost months It wasn't long before they all parted, Allura to answer and message from Slav, Pidge following shortly behind to talk about the potential changes in the reality they happened to live in. Coran went off to return the calls from the Blade of Marmora, who seemed much more interested upon learning from Vrek and Ilun that Haggar had been defeated. Lance went Hunk off to get food for Shiro, seeing as he was still a bit weak. Leaving Shiro, Lance and Keith alone in the healing bay, Shiro finally being able to stand in his own, the hug giving him well long enough to get his strength back in order. "..You did it." He says giving a small smile that faded a bit even as it swelled for a few moments. ..Haggar was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. This is not dramatic. I swear. I'll make it worse. THERE IS STILL A LOT OF PAIN COMING I AM SO SORRY BUT I AM NOT SORRY IN THE LEAST


	8. That Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is alright, but will he still be alright with the questions Keith has..?

Shiro was alright...He was safe, he was awake..After spending nearly six total quintants in the healing bay.   
Keith gave a small sad smile. "Yea.. I did.. but it put you in a coma.." he had to look away as tears threatened him. "I'm so sorry Shiro.. I should have listened to you.. shouldn't have gone and i should have stayed.. maybe then we wouldn't have had to do what we did to heal you.." he whispered, bringing both of them in for a hug again. "Shiro.. tonight I have important things to say and ask.. and it may change how you look at me or how you look at Lance.. I just.. I want you to prepare ok..? Just try and prepare for a lot of emotions.." most likely annoyance or jealousy..

 

"..I..can remember again, I've got my memories back....whatever you did, worked..didn't it..?" Shiro says giving a small smile at the hug..It fell quickly. "....I..Alright, But you've got to make room in that busy life, almost dying...for what I've got to tell you too.." He says trying to subtly lighten the mood. Lance averted his eyes as they spoke stepping back to cross his arms, unsure if Shiro would accept him..nor if he even wanted to potentially complicate Keith and Shiro's relationship. ..besides, he still had Hunk..and if he got shot down..at least he knew at one point Keith had cared for him...

Keith looked over at Lance and frowned a bit. He had to calm the boy down. Maybe he should just say it now.. no. "Lance I need to talk to you real quick." He murmured and gently led him over to the corner of the room. "I need you to act like you were hiding that you love me and Shiro.. tonight I mean.. because if this goes wrong then you won't have to be hurt.. ok? I'll say that I love you both and that I want to be with both of you.. I want you to act shocked at that ok..? Let Shiro answer first before you answer.."

Lance followed Keith to the corner a small pout on his lips. He didnt like the idea..but he simply had to be himself...And hope that Shiro didn't get upset.., though he guessed Shiro already knew of Lance's feelings towards majority of the crew..minus Keith and Shiro himself.. "..Fine, either way I'll..just be myself" He says giving a small shrug. He put in a small smirk. "..Besides, ..I'm getting better at hiding the hurt" he says pursing his lips for a moment before smirking once more.

Keith frowned. "Lance McClain you are so damn important to everyone in this ship. Never. And i mean /Never/ . Forget that." He whispered and gave him a subtle kiss on the cheek, not letting Shiro see before walking back.

Lance flushed briefly but stuck his tongue out at the subtle kiss on his cheek. "You're such a damn softie, Mullet.." He says teasing as they walked back over, his arms still crossed though a small smirk laid plain on his lips. He decided to stay quiet though knowing Shiro had gone into this situation still angry at Lance for daring to flirt with Pidge, though he did it often.. Shiro sighed softly rolling his shoulders as Keith came back over, Lance following shortly behind. "Should..we go meet Hunk in the kitchen..? We could just skip it all and go..back to my room..?" he says having realized how sticky and sweaty he was.. And how the cold of the pod only served to amplify the uncomfortable feeling.

"Sure if you want. I'll go get the food and Lance will go with you." He smiled at them before going grab there servings of food. When he returned to the room, he set the plates down with a smile. "Should we start uh.. the thing I have to say early or still wait..?" He asked softly, honestly a bit shaky. So shaky in fact he couldn't eat. Just holding a fork was a hazard to their eyeballs. "Because if you guys would rather get your annoyance at me over with then I'll do it early.."

Shiro shrugged. "Sure. We'll meet back in the room." He says as they parted their separate ways. Leaving Lance alone with Shiro. Lance kept his lips pursed in a suspicious way, despite knowing Shiro didn't have the block. Shiro went and showered, while Lance went to wait in the room. Shiro came in, freshly changed and smelling of the strong soap. He had washed his hair and was feeling back to himself..though felt oddly disconnected from the metal arm. Not particularly pain..just an uncomfortable feeling. Lance remained rather quiet only asking a few questions of Shiro while they'd waited for Keith. Purposefully skirting around Haggar questions and similar such ones. "...You can start" Shiro says raising an eyebrow questioning. He didn't understand what Keith wanted to talk about, but he guessed it was important if Keith had wanted to include Lance in it. He had noticed Lance's hesitation but shrugged it off as potential nervousness about Shiro finally being alright.. As if he would ever be alright.

Keith shuffled a bit nervously. "Ok so basically I love you both and I can't choose between you two and if you both love me back I was hoping to be in a polyamorous relationship with both of you?" He ended it like a question. His nerves were understandable yet pretty adorable. "And like.. if one of you says no I'll have to choose or just choose no one..?" He didn't know, but it was scary to Keith, his violet eyes glassy and scared like a deer in headlights.

Lance's cheeks flushed as he watched Keith.. Damn it if Keith wasn't just so perfectly adorable in that moment. Lance fauxed shock, though said nothing..He waited for Shiro's response. Shiro seemed a bit confused for a few moments before his eyebrows furrowed. "...I guess..I don't need to confess to you, Keith.." He says as his expression softened. "..that's a relief.., but I wish this happened earlier.." he says giving a short chuckle. He was surprised by the forward Keith..knowing that he'd always been one to hide his feelings. But..he didn't feel the same way with Lance..but he shrugged a little. He didn't honestly know how to otherwise react..Lance was just...very odd towards him, and the memories of recent misplaced anger briefly threw Shiro. He didn't know how Lance would react to potentially being in a relationship...with himself. Lance tensed slightly as Shiro talked, swallowing softly having expected anger. He scooted slightly away from Shiro on the bed. "..I-I..mean, maybe..I.." He trailed off, refusing to look at Shiro, choosing to simply keep his eyes averted the flush growing on his tanned cheeks.


	9. Shiro's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn how deeply Shiro feels about Keith..and how he feels in conflict with Lance.

Keith seemed scared, genuinely scared of their responses, but mostly scared of Shiros. He didn't want Lance to get hurt.. especially not by Shiro.. and if Keith was honest just having to choose between the two would hurt.. but he wouldn't force them into it. "N-Now it's up to Shiro.." he murmured softly, trying to stop his own shaking body, but it was too hard. He was scared. He didn't want to lose either of them.. He just wanted to be with them forever.. both of them.. but now it was all resting on Shiro.

Shiro let out a soft sigh, the small smile falling. "..Keith, come here.." He says opening his arms, a frown taking the smiles place... .He wasn't sure if he wanted to openly just..say it with Keith being halfway across the room. Lance tensed a little, keeping his eyes fully averted to the side away from the two. A small frown remained on his lips. He felt hurt..yet Shiro hadn't even decided yet. He didnt want to be rejected..but who did? He still had the knowledge that Keith liked him, and that..was enough for him if it had to end.. As long as Shiro still liked him as a friend, he figured they'd be close enough to form Voltron.. After all the team was much more important then his stupid feelings.

Keith shook his head, absolutely terrified. "W-What's your answer Shiro..?" He whispered, feeling like his knees might buckle. It wasn't even him about to be rejected, but the thought of Lance getting rejected made Keith feel extremely guilty.. he should have waited.. shouldn't have told Lance anything.. or Shiro.. Keith in fact should never have even told anyone about his feelings.. they both reciprocated and he would be expected to choose as far as he knew. And the idea of hurting one of them made Keith want to disappear.

Shiro paused, simply watching Keith, he let his arms fall..he guessed he had little to no choice..He wanted nothing more then to calm Keith..even if it meant a little fib. Not like he hadn't thought about Lance in /that/ way.. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to persue such a relationship with the paladin. "...I'm not sure..But I'm not against it, I mean if Lance doesn't mind, I guess I'm..open for a poly relationship.." He says frowning, averting his eyes a little, feeling a short jealous spike. He knew they must have talked about this previously.. Especially when he glanced over at Lance only to notice the Paladin shifting nervously, though very unlike himself; remaining silent..

Keith looked up. "Really..?" A slow smile spread across Keith's face. He didn't have to choose.. he didn't have to cause more pain.. thank god.. he looked at Lance waiting for a response, though he already knew what it was. But he felt a little cheated honestly. Why had Shiro frowned and looked away..? He turned back to Shiro, the smile gone. "Wait, why did you frown and look away..?" He asked softly. "Were you lying..?" He tried to keep his facial features as monotone as possible while inside he felt his heart ripping. Did Shiro lie because of Keith..? How long would it have taken for him to finally tell the truth..? Did that mean he had to choose now..?

Shiro glanced back letting out a soft sigh. "...Keith, I love you..I do want to be in an relationship..and I already know Lance..really likes you...I'm open for this....But I do love Lance..but not in /that/ way.." He says hesitant.. He knew how much this may hurt the already strained relationship between he and Lance.. After weeks of fighting and says of just plain ignoring each other..even if it was the blocks fault. He felt like he still needed more time to try and rekindle the bare bricks of their friendship before he could even attempt a relationship with Lance deeper then friendship. Lance froze as Shiro spoke, his lower lip trembling lightly. He didnt dare look up, remaining silent as he felt the guilt swell.. Of course Shiro didn't love him..they'd fought so much and were so rude to each other.. Heck, Shiro had nearly fought him over simple flirting. Lance had to do extra training because of Shiro's attitude.. It all made sense...Shiro didn't like him.. Why would he..? He held back tears choosing to focus on his own feet, knowing he didnt have the strength to run as well as wanting to hear what Keith would do..He wondered if Keith would freely choose Shiro..or accept the potential fragile relationship and let Lance and Shiro try to work out their differences.

Keith stood there, just kind of silent, feeling his heart break for the blue paladin. "D-Do you think.. o-one day you might l-l-love him?" He was stuttering as he tried to choke back tears. He didn't like it when one of them got hurt.. and blamed himself even heavier now.. "B-because if s-so I'm willing t-to wait for you t-two.."

Shiro hesitated. "..Keith, I..I want us to be..us. I love you, ..and I love Lance, ..but..as of where we stand.." he paused a moment. "..I don't think I could truly appreciate and love Lance.." Shiro says..feeling a stab of guilt as he turned down the offer. "..I don't want to wait, Keith..." He says as he glanced over at Lance. "...Lance, I'm..I'm so sorry..I.. Know you still don't trust me, and ..we fought..and it didn’t..leave off well." He says, watching as Lance seemed to shrink back against the bed, pulling his legs up. Lance gave a soft whine burying his face into his knees as he felt each sharp blow to his chest.. His heart hurt...but Shiro wasn't flat out denying him either. "...I..I want to try.., please..? ..c-can we try..?" Lance asks softly. He didnt want to admit just how much hearing Shiro speak those words hurt him..Sure, he was still a little upset about Shiro scolding him so harshly.. And nearly attacking him over playful flirting.. But he didn't hate Shiro. But Shiro was right, he didn't trust the other.. he swallowed softly.

Keith felt like he was breaking. "Shiro.. I'm sure you and Lance can work it out.. right..? The block is gone.. nothing should be stopping you.." he whispered, heart aching. He didn't want to choose.. he didn't want to.. and seeing Lance so broken like this..? Keith wanted to fix him.. to hug it all away.. but there was also Shiro who he had loved for longer.. and Keith in that moment felt so helpless that he almost cried. "I-is it possible to try..? Surely it only takes time..? You two were so close.." Keith whispered in a way that some could call heart shattering.

Shiro gave a soft noise..it was a mix of a sigh and a noise of approval. "..I want to try, too.. I do have feelings for you, Lance. You're very important to me, and I..I want us to be happy. All of us.." Shiro says lowering his voice. He moved an little closer. "..Lance, I'm..so beyond sorry for what I've done to you..and yea..the block is gone now. I..can say what I feel, even..if it feels so conflicting that it hurts.." Shiro says looking down once more before looking back up. "..I want to work this all out..And I think, if you're willing..then we can..let this happen" Shiro finishes. Lance gave a small short nod. He did want to try. He knew he could get over the minor fear Shiro had given him..and the irritation..After all his feelings for Shiro were quite strong. "..I want to.., p-please.." Lance says softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to lean into Shiro..who simply let him. ((fuck I shattered my own heart.))

Keith heard them make up and finally burst into tears, crawling over and nuzzling into both of them. "Thank you.. thank you so much.." he whined softly and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, out of instinct once again. "If it would be easier, we don't have to be in a relationship at first.. I can let you two grow the friendship again first and then maybe a relationship.." he murmured. "It's gonna be hell for me to resist but I'm willing to do it if it means neither of you is heartbroken." He whispered. "We don't have to do anything you guys don't want to.. I just want to make you two happy.." he admitted, seeming so innocent and fragile, letting them are a side of him that he had never shown anyone before now. Not even Shiro as friends. Not even his mother. None of them. And now he let them see the fragile, reckless boy he was.

Lance opened his arms, tears bordering his own eyes welcoming Keith between them. He was more then willing to wait. He seemed a little happier to even just have some form of comfort. "Keith, ..I love you.." He whispers softly. Finally feeling free enough to be able to say it. Shiro smiled joining in on the hug to Keith, it seemed they were ready to try for not only friendship but for their relationship. He was grateful for Keith.. And upon hearing Lance say those words he held back..he finally let himself say it. "..Keith, we love you.. So very much and you're just so important to us. You won't have to wait.."

Keith started crying more, but happily as he held them close. "I love you both too.. so damn much.." he whispered softly, hugging them tight. "Thank you.. thank you for trying for me.. and if it doesn't work out then I guess I'll have to choose or just not pick either of you.. but I have high hopes for us.." he whispered and hugged both of them close. "Fire, water, and sky." He whispered. "Have any of you noticedhow we're all broken in different ways..? Lance with his insecurities.. Shiro with Galra imprisonment.. and me with being abandoned as a child.."

 

Lance listened knowing softly that he didn't want to make Keith choose. It had already been so painful.. He knew Shiro wouldnt give in easily and looked forward to making the battle. Shiro smirked softly. "..We maybe broken..but we work together..and it makes us better.." He says ignoring the pain the single inferred statements caused. "..you won't have to choose, I promise.." He says pressing a soft kiss to Keith's head. He liked that Lance was supportive..even when faced with potential heartbreak. It proved how much he loved Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright..you've hit the halfway point. and survived. Uh..thank's for reading my trash..? Next few chapters are kinda lighthearted as Lance and Keith and Shiro try to get along.


	10. Keith's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare, The dreams may or may not become reality.

Keith smiled slightly at them. "We're the best team." He murmured. "I just realized that now that I'm with both of you I can finally ask, what do people do when they 'fuck'? I've heard Pidge say she wants to 'fuck' Allura but I don't know if that means I should warn her or not. Like is it bad?" Keith was so adorably innocent that it was kinda funny. "And Lance now can you explain what a kiss is?"

Shiro flushed uncomfortably..but didn't want Lance to dare explain the kiss...but he didn't want to explain the fuck. They exchanged a look, embarrassment covering Lance's face. Shiro started. "..Well..U-uh..for one, Pidge shouldn't be using that language.." He says planning on scolding her later. "Its..what people who really like each other do..uh." he says looking ov er at Lance almost as if begging for help. Lance chimed in. "U-uh.., Shiro you're explaining that.. I'll take the kiss..! A kiss..Is this!" he says taking the abrupt cue as he could to lean on guiding Keith's chin pressing a soft closed lip kiss to Keith's lips. He didnt want to press too far. Shiro frowned having been tasked the job of explaining fuck.

Keith giggled when the kiss ended. "I liked that. A lot. Shiro gimme a kiss!" He demanded in a squeak and pulled Shiro in to kiss him gently as well, smiling at the feeling of affection and love that filled Keith when kissing either of them. "Now what's a fuck? You know what? Just tell me everything about relationships so I don't mess up." He murmured sitting cross legged as he stared into their eyes. One pair brilliant blue, the other a mysterious gray. "Is a fuck a good thing?" He gasped. "Will WE ever do a fuck?"

Lance flushed deeply. "..U-uh..Shiro, you've..done it more.." He says trying to deflect on purpose from the question. Shiro's blush immediately intensified as he took offense. "I have not!..well okay, O may have..but it's not like you're completely innocent..." He says frowning at the younger male. Of course he was more experienced..after all he was reguiled a hero even before leaving the Garrison for Kerberos. "..Uh..yea,.. A-and it's just..fuck. " he says in an attempt to use the proper vernacular. "..it's a verb..uh.." He says embarassed and unsure of how to explain it. He wondered if he should just take the original traditional speech. He wondered how Keith avoided it ..until he recalled how Keith had been a reclusive teenager before joining the Garrison.

Keith nodded slightly. "Ooh. Wait you two have done it? What's it like? Is it fun? Explain it please!" He giggled brightly like a toddler with a new toy, yet happier. He was definitely clueless to the flustered mess that was his boyfriends. "I like the idea of our relationship.. that way if one of us is on a mission, the other two will know the struggles and still get cuddles. And LOVE FOREVER!" He squealed

Shiro immediately backed off a moment at the initial question. Lance flustered quickly responding in shock and slight embarrassment. "Us?! Together..?! N-never..!" he says realizing immediately that..it may have been the wrong thing to say. "I-I uh..it's..Fun, p-pleasureful..! B-but that depends who does it and like .." he trailed off embarassed and worried. He glanced over at Shiro as if begging for help. Shiro had honestly never seen this side of Keith..He wondered briefly if the other had finally gotten to the point of exhaustion that he was so happily delusional. "Uh.." he says a small slightly stressed smile on his face. He didnt know how to handle and process the information so rapidly thrown at him.  
Keith smiled. "Who does it.. does that mean we could all ha- fuck?" He was gonna say have a fuck again, smiling at his partners. Keith laughed at their bewildered faces. "You don't have to tell me yet. I'm just glad I'm here with both of you." He kissed both of their cheeks happily. Yes, he was exhausted but happiness overdid that exhaustion. Eventually however it caught up to him and he sprawled out in his lovers laps. "Ima just sleep here.. comfy.." he murmured. "Love you two.. g'nite.." he smiled slightly as he fell asleep, his brain trying to imagine what fucking was like. Was it like the kiss thingy?

Lance flushed deeper at the bare idea of being /able/ to potentially do it with Keith OR Shiro.. He was completely immobilized by the bare thought of them all doing it together... He simply seemed shocked in place as Keith kissed his cheek. Shiro was doing his best to roll with the embarrassing questions. He hadnt realized how innocent Keith truly was, and had no idea how to even begin to answer the questions Keith had. Of course..he knew how to fuck, and it was..more of an instinct for him anyway. "..night, Keith.." He says realizing quickly they might as well try to rest.. After all, they would be trapped under Keith for quite a while. And Shiro did feel terrible..Keith had been up for almost four quintants stressing over Shiro..

Keith hadn't minded being up so long, considering that if he hadn't then maybe some of this might not have happened.. he would change a lot about himself.. but if it chased Shiro and Lance away he would change nothing.

Lance had gotten used to their subtle bickering even before Keith left for the Marmora. He gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes. Of course Keith was excited..their hope was finally coming true, even if only a trial. He didnt plan on trying to fight Shiro over Keith.. He wanted to simply exist in the relationship. Even if Shiro never loved him, he would be grateful to even be allowed to be so close to them. Shiro on the other hand wasnt sure if he could love Lance..though the emotions still lingered for the red Paladin. He did crave that better relationship with Lance though didn't know if it would lead to love. He was unsure about Keith's sudden emotional shift but was a bit grateful to finally see that Keith was coming out of his shell for them. Even if it was a bit surprising and shocking.

Keith smiled as he slept, dreaming of a life where they were all back on Earth and had adopted children and gotten married.. but then the nightmares came, reminding Keith that this might not last very long. Soon his smile had disappeared and he had curled into a ball, half on Shiro half on Lance. He wanted to wake up.. wanted to tell them about his nightmare.. but even then he knew that wasn't a good choice. If he told them, and later on they wanted to break up.. they would feel guilty and hold it all in to protect Keith's fragile heart.. and that terrified him.. it terrified him that he couldn't share this.. and terrified him even more to know that it could happen at any second.. When he finally woke up he was in tears, heart pounding. He looked at his lovers and slowly peeled himself away, kissing their cheeks shakily before going into the bathroom and splashed water on his face, staring his haunted eyed self in the mirror for a second before drying off and fixing his appearance, returning to the bedroom.

Shiro had barely fallen asleep..it had been almost two varga and yet his mind simply..wouldn't let him sleep. He was still mostly awake when he felt Keith move to get up. He debated opening his eyes.. To simply show that he'd given up on the idea of sleep. He was still plagued by the memories now that he finally had access to them. He waited until Keith had been gone for a few moments before finally opening his eyes, glancing over at Lance who lay against the bed sleeping. It's been almost four months since Lance last slept without his headphones and Pidge's music player.. Yet here he was, completely knocked out, having exhausted himself worrying over the men he loved.

Keith sat and curled close to Shiro. "Before you ask why my eyes are puffy and red it was a nightmare ok..?" He murmured softly as to not worry Shiro. Keith had thought Shiro had been sleeping, but he was glad that he had two amazing men here to love him and hold him and kiss him and potentially fuck him. Not to mention men he trusted he could tell almost anything. And he loved knowing that they trusted him as well.. and truly cared about him..

Shiro sighed softly. "..alright.., ..you okay..?" he asks softly letting Keith draw into their accepting arms. Shiro was concerned gently cupping Keith's chin. "..you look ...scared..what happened..?" h asked concerned. Lance remained asleep. Keith nodded. "I'm fine.. it wasn't real.. not yet at least.." the last part he mumbled to himself. "It was nothing.. yea it was scary but can't really be prevented.. so I mean I'll just have to deal.." he shrugged and gently pulled Lance in with them, so he wouldn't miss out.

Shiro gave a small kiss to Keith's forehead. "..Hey, you could tell me what it was about..y'know I'm here for you.." He says softly hugging Keith to him. A minor..very minor twinge of jealousy emerging as Keith pulled Lance a bit closer. The other woke up a little, but simply moved to cuddle closer, giving a soft humm. He didnt seem to notice or even truly become 'awake'.

Keith smiled down at Lance and up at Shiro, curling into them both. "Well.. it isn't really important.." he murmured. "I know I can trust you both but if I tell you or Lance then you two might do things that would hurt me even more than that.." he murmured softly. "Its scary but I'll make it.. I'll be ok Shiro.."

"...Keith, we never want to hurt you, ..or be the cause of hurt.." Shiro says frowning pulling the younger male to him. "..I know Lance loves you..and I know I love you ...and I want us to will get along.." He says pressing a soft kiss to Keith's forehead. He was worried for the other. Lance remained still in his sleep, his arm tightening only slightly around Keith’s waist. He seemed to be having a dream.

Keith nodded slightly. "If I tell you, and Lance when he wakes up.. you have to swear to not keep secrets from me ok..?" He asked softly, planting a gentle kiss over his nose scar. "Because I'll be really upset if you do.." he admitted, keeping close to his two lovers, thankful for the tantalizing warmth their bodies offered.

Shiro smiled softly, giving a slightly tighter hug for a few moments. "Of course..there's nothing I can't tell you, ..After all, now I can simply show my love.." He says adoring Keith being simply happy. Lance let out a soft snore from Keith's side, his hand snaked around Keith's waist.

Keith chuckled slightly at Lance. "Lance is such a heavy sleeper." He murmured before taking a breath. "Basically.. we were all on a date.. And you and Lance looked at each other before both speaking up.." he murmured. "You both didn't want to be in the relationship.. And then you two started fighting.." he whimpered, tears springing back to his eyes. "I just.. I didn't want to tell you because i thought you might lie that you and Lance were all good and had a romantic interest in each other.. And yet I would be clueless to it.." he whined softly, his body trembling as he pressed against them both, trying not to cry. "I know I'm selfish.. but I just.. I want both of you.. And i want you both to be happy.. And if those two things don't connect.." a little sob escaped him. "Then I'll have to choose between you two.. And i don't want to hurt either of you.." his whines were pitiful as he sat there, seeming so innocent while he cried over hurting one of them.

Shiro tensed slightly as Keith revealed the dream..He paused listening...and simply thinking. He had really liked Lance even from the beginning. That spunky attitude...the confidence. Even though he knew now that it was all simply a front he put on. Shiro trusted Lance..He knew the other had the potential to be leader material. He had the ability to put safety and the well-being of the team over his own ego. That..and Lance was rather handome, he couldn't deny that.. Despite how much it embarassed him to think that way. Shiro gave a soft sigh. "...I do have feelings for Lance, Keith.., and I love you." He paused softly. "..so much it hurt.., but I..want to try and let this relationship with Lance bloom. He's incredible in his own ways, but I simply don't..have that romantic spark, anymore.." Shiro admits pressing soft kisses to Keith's head, regretting how each word made his own heart ache. He wanted to love Lance..he wanted it so badly..even if only to make Keith feel better.. But he had to forgive.. He had to forget the aggravation and aggression Lance seemed to feel for him while under Haggars influence. Lance failed to wake, his legs shifting as he turned his head more towards the ved, almost as if trying to hide. A soft snore left his mouth after a few moments

Keith nodded slowly, feeling his heart crack. "I know.. it's why I'm selfish.. because it seems like I'm trying to force it.. And i just don't want to force it.." he whimpered. "I-I have to go do something.." he got up, trying to get rid of the tears, but it wasnt working. He trudged to the training room, hiding in the small supply closet and crying softly, just hating the idea of having to hurt one of them. And Shiros words were like scissors to the heart.. they would hurt badly.. And it was a slower more painful death than a knife.. if this didn't work out.. Keith would fill himself with guilt for two reasons.. the first one for practically forcing this on them.. the second for having to choose one.. or neither..

Shiro let out a soft sigh pulling softly at Keith's shirt even as he stood up..he knew there was no choice in stopping him. "..you're not being selfish, Keith.." he says softly even as the ex-paladin left. He knew he and Lance had a long way to go until they would be able to show the romantic interest they previously had for each other.. Shiro didn't know if he was up to the task of being able to handle both Lance and Keith..especially with his jealousy rearing its head. Lance woke up a little as Keith pulled out of his cuddles. He seemed confused and minorly upset as he groggily woke up to Keith leaving..had Shiro said something..? What had he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger central


	11. The Training Deck gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance trains, Allura learns to listen and Keith and Lance have some self reflection time.

Keith sat there for about an hour until Allura called for breakfast, drying his own eyes and forcing a fake smile. He couldn't let Lance know what had happened.. or else maybe he would feel guilty.. And then there was Shiro.. Keith honestly didn't want to face anyone. He just wanted to disappear.. especially with having seen Shiro seem so sure that the relationship wouldn't work.. it hurt more than Keith would ever let himself admit to anyone. Even his temporary boyfriends..

Shiro sighed. "..Lance, ..I think we're doing more harm then good.." He says pulling a leg up onto the bed, holding his knee as he moved to sit up against the bed. "..Keith's..hurting because I..don't love you as much as I should.." Shiro admits quietly. He hated that he was causing pain to Keith..and unknowingly causing pain to Lance. But he did want to be honest with them, seeing as before the block..had stopped him from saying what he knew. ..and there was still a lot that he needed to confess. Lance gave a soft sigh, giving up on sleep as guilt and minor apprehension filled him. They needed to talk.. It had been a long time coming. Lance say up leaning next to Shiro. "..l-look..I..forgive everything you did..when under her control.., the attacks.., nearly killing me in the shower.., fighting over Pidge like you're her dad..all of it.. " he says his tone shifting. "..I want to make this work just as much as you..I really..really like you, Shiro.." He admits giving a small shoulder shrug. "...You're strong, incredible, and the whole hot package.. ...you've made Keith happier.., and I already know I'm not a good fit for him..and you know how I feel about that..' He says trailing off as he breifly fought back tears. He took in deep breath in.. Confessing in one go. "..Shiro, I love you. I love Keith....I love Hunk, I love Pidge..and even Allura...and I..I can't stand to be the one stopping you and Keith from being together...but I..w-want to try..for Keith's sake..? ..Please..?" Lance finished his voice falling quiet as he seemed to tense. He didnt want to be rejected again..but he felt he knew the others answer. "..Lance, I do..like you. You're.incredible..and yea, ..I did love you..before Haggar.." he trailed off for a moment. "..And I..want to be able to make Keith happy...and I do..still like you...but I just..don't know if I'm ready to...show /that/ type of affection yet.." Shiro says giving a sigh taking Lance's hand. "..What..if we start off trying to..rekindle our lives...It's...been almost forever since we had time to talk like this.." He says allowing himself to lean on on Lance slightly. Lance listened softly, his mood shifting. He finally made eye contact with Shiro..realizing that maybe..it could all work out. They continued to talk..and cuddle the entire rest of the night until eventually..Allura called for breakfast..but Shiro was finally getting ready to sleep..Lance let him rest, leaving the room to grab food..and to find Keith.

Keith sat at the table with the others, who could obviously tell something was up as he barely ate. He didn't want them to make some master plan to make him feel better.. they were already trying.. And if it didn't work.. then it just didn't work.. Keith couldn't do anything about it.. And moping wouldn't help either.. so when Lance walked in, he forced himself to eat more even if each bite made his stomach scream in protest, smiling slightly as he seemed to listen to the others conversation.

Hunk had made a purple version of what seemed to be pancakes. He seemed relieved when Keith showed up..but worried when Lance only showed up. Lance was quick to reassure them all "Shiro's fine..just passed out. He's been up half the night..talking my ear off.." He says with a soft chuckle. Lance sat down beside Keith. "..Shiro and I wanna talk later.." he whispers softly to the ex-Paladin "..how much longer are you..staying at the castle..?" Lance asks softly, worry tainting the tone. Allura had noticed how Keith had been seeming to avoid conversation..Pidge and Hunk however were actively discussing making new drones for the team.

Keith nodded slightly at Lances whispers and answered honestly. "Well.. probably gonna stay here considering that now is just freeing the few prisoners left and squashing the rebel Galrans. Haggar is dead so the biggest threat has been defeated but we also need to defeat Lotors old generals unless they turn to Lotor and come to our side. So I'll stay here and help Coran with castle maintenance while he flies."

"...good....But you may want to tell Kolivan that you're..y'know..gonna stay.. " Lance says giving a short shrug. Allura gave a small smile as she heard Keith explain his intentions. Pidge and Hunk's conversation faded as they tuned in to Keith's. "..You're really staying?" Pidge asks a smile growing on her face. Lance smirked. "It's been long overdue..! We've missed you.." Lance says.

Keith smiled slightly. "I was planning on calling him tonight. And aww guys.. I missed you all too." He murmured hugging each of them gently. "Anyways I'm done eating." He smiled and went put his plate away, before going to his own room after seeing Shiro sleeping in his. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of what to do.

Lance smiled as Keith hugged him, hugging back tightly pressing a hidden kiss just behind his ear. Every Paladin hugged him, Coran even giving Keith a tight hug. Shiro laid asleep in his own room, finally having exhausted himself to the point of needing to sleep. He had been going through hours of memories with Lance, slowly revealing what he now could remember of his own actions and aggressions towards Lance and the other Paladins. It had taken quite the emotional toll.

 

At the memory of the ear kiss from Lance, he smiled, closing his eyes and cuddling four pillows he surrounded himself with. Two were for Lance, two for Shiro. Considering they were both taller than Keith, that's where the second came in, where he curled close to both of his pillow lovers, nuzzling into both. At least if it all ended, Keith could lay here and dream it didn't.

 

Lance sighed giving in as he returned to eating, eventually being tackle hugged by Hunk as the other tried to cheer him up. It wasn't long before Lance left the other Paladins decided he could use some private training. He borrowed Pidge's simulator chip she had been working on and headed for the training deck. Shiro woke up after a full two varga, a bit refreshed and quite hungry.. Memories plagued him, but he continued to push through, getting changed and heading back out into the castle.

 

Keith had eventually gotten up and found Lance training. Avoiding distracting the male, Keith sat in the corner and watched, silently praising him for each correct thing and mentally advising him about the sword when he used it. Lance was amazing, way better than the boy thought he was. He was smart, kind, brave, selfless, and an amazing fighter.

 

Lance had begun simple and slow having inserted Pidge's chip into the system. He began simply taking out two of the projected bots. Then three. Then four.. the increments slowly increased growing more difficult the more he took down. He switched freely between the sword and the gun. He had little training with the sword but was using pure instincts and..honestly what he had known from movies to take out the semi-holographic bots. He did fail to block a few attacks but swiftly recovered from each dull sword hit and returned to take down the bots. Shiro went and got some fruit from the kitchen, choosing an oddly purple fruit that Hunk had out in a basket on the countertop. He missed the sweet taste of an orange or Apple.. But this would work. Now that he had free access to his better and worse memories he felt safer and more..himself. He felt he could be more honest.

 

When Lance finished training, Keith got up and went around to him, kissing his cheek. "Good job. Though I can give you some tips later for your sword. Also, I can't believe you stole my weapon." He teased. "And about the talk with you and Shiro.. what is it about..? And when do you want it to happen?" She smile had somewhat dropped but he didn't want Lance to see how worried he was about what this could be about. Oh fuck.

 

Lance panting lightly as he finished, hugged Keith as he let his bayard despawn. "..I could use it, samurai..., hey, I worked for this, shit.." he says smirking softly..before it fell soon after. "..I was hoping soon, but it depends on Shiro I guess. I..think it might be better for us both to tell you.." he says a slight flush barely gracing his cheeks as he smiled at Keith. Shiro was chowing down on the fruit as he went to the bridge to see how the castle had function while he was gone. He pulled Allura aside to finally discuss what had been bothering him for quite some time.

 

Keith's smile seemed to strain a bit more at that. "Oh.. yea ok.." he tried to keep his hope up but at this point he was losing it. They were all going to break up weren't they..? Shiro and Lance had some type of argument while Keith had been crying and now it was all over.. Keith regretted running off and crying. Maybe he could have stayed and enjoyed the time they had left.. instead the only good memories of them all together was Keith kissing each of them last night.. And falling asleep beside them.. He bit the inside of his cheek as he smiled up at Lance, trying to mask his worry as much as possible. "Anyways until then want to do something?" He shrugged. "I would ask Shiro to join as well but ya know, he's sleeping. At least last I saw him."

 

"..Meh, I'm up for whatever..even if you just want to..cuddle..I bet Shiro's still sleeping. He kinda..got really tired from earlier. We had a nice..long chat" he says the smile growing a little as the blush simply grew. "..don't worry, Keith, this..isn't a bad thing, promise.." He says pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek..just shy of his lips.

 

Keith felt his nerves grow as Lance said that him and Shiro had a chat. But when he said it was a good thing, Keith felt confused. "W-Wait so we aren't breaking up..? That's not what it's about?" He felt his tension release and just hugged Lance tightly, burying his face into the boys chest. "Thank god.. I thought you guys had fought while I was gone and i got worried.."

 

Lance chuckled softly, pressing soft kisses to the shorter others hair. "Of course not.., we love you, so much.." he says smiling softly as he hugged Keith closer to him. "..I mean, at first it was ...kinda like a fight, but we talked it all out..We want to get together..see if this can work how we want it to.." He says smiling softly. He didnt want to make Keith more upset..of course he hadnt exactly fully made up with Shiro..but they were definitely on better terms. They'd even kissed a few times, and cuddled for half a varga. Shiro explained all that Haggar had done to influence them and how she had placed the block in his mind. He spared almost no detail as he told Allura..eventually giving in to her confused requests..They met in the training deck, telekinetic helmets in hand..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter...is troublesome. It's not as detailed as it should be.


	12. Allura's Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura questions if the block is truly gone..and finds out the hard way, well. The only way she knows how. By checking herself.

Keith sighed in relief and when seeing Shiro walk in with Allura and the very same telekinetic helmets that Keith had used.. when Shiro said Keith was the only one he trusted to do it, he was shocked, but he played it off and smiled brightly, going over and hugging Shiro. "I'm glad you slept well." And he really was, even if he felt a prick of remaining jealousy of Allura, even if he Shiro and Lance were already dating. It was likely just due to the fact that he had once been jealous of Allura before they were dating.

Lance seemed slightly shocked and a little confused as Shiro and Allura entered. He let the look fall behind a confident smirk giving a wink to Allura, knowing fully well that the Princess was to be trusted...after all..She was one of the first people he came out to. "Hey, you guys gonna try something..?'" he asks giving a short shrug. Shiro smiled hugging Keith tightly as he pressed a small kiss to Keith's hair. ..he loved such small displays of affection. "Yea..Slept, turns out Allura wants to..see to prove the block is gone.." He says gesturing with his eyes to the helmets. "..Lance, you actually trained..?" he says fauxing surprise before giving a chuckle. Lance simply flushed immediately lowering his gaze to the castle floor. "...all your fault.." He simply said. Allura seemed a bit confused about the sudden changes in their relationship.

Keith laughed softly. "He has. A goddamn. Sword. Shiroooo Lance stole my weaponnnn." He fake whined and laughed some more. Everything seemed so.. easy.. thanks to his worries being eased by Lance.. god a worry free life with his partners and friends was the best. Keith bit his bottom lip. "Do either of you want to grab my hand? When I helped Shiro out it hurt us both.. And i don't know if it was just the block or not.. so either way I'll be here for you two." He smiled and let them sit across from each other, sitting near them and looking up to Lance and across from himself, to offer Lance to sit.

Lance gave a soft sigh at the complaint. "I did..But now 'ya gotta teach me to use it..!" he says with a soft chuckle. Shiro gave Lance a look before giving a chuckle. "....If you both want to stay, feel free..There's still three other helmets if you guys wanna join..? After all..You've got a right to my brain now.." he says a small steady smirk rising. Allura gave a soft chuckle "..I take it Lance confessed..?" She says, not knowing of their newly formed relationship.

Keith laughed softly. "Well Allura, we all did. And Shiro I think I'll stay out. So I don't overwhelm your mind." He smiled at him. "Plus in case any of you need to be pulled out fast I can do so." He murmured and found Shiros hand, twining the man's fingers with his own. He wanted to do the same with Lance but they were across from each other, so instead he offered him a blown kiss.

Allura smiled warmly. "You all like each other? That's terrific!" She says smiling happily clashing her hands together. She adored that the Paladins could finally be happy..even if she didnt understand in which context. But guessing by the kiss blown she understood. Shiro squeezed Keith's hand. "..Thank you.., And you know the limits already..,..you're gonna be my safeword, alright...?" He says breifly glancing at Allura who simply nodded. "Sounds good, If either of us get too stressed we can have Keith remove Shiro's helmet..and Lance remove mine.." Allura says smiling. Lance gave a wink to Keith and flushed and gave a nod as Allura spoke. "Of course, we've got you." he says reassuring as he took off the top half of the uniform armor to get a bit more comfortable.

Keith smiled brightly whenever Lance winked and then looked from Allura to Shiro. "What's the safeword? So that we know when to take them off." He questioned. When Lance took off the top half of the uniform, no one knew how hard it was not to stare. I mean come on, who WOULDN'T want to stare at the Cuban boy? The same went for Shiro, though it had been a while since Keith saw that hottie shirtless. Oh yea. He didn't doubt his gayness a single bit.

Lance gave a nod as he set down the armor piece. He was left in the tight black uniform. Shiro shrugged. "..How about Red...? Simple, perfect..Just like calling for the red lion..?" He says wondering breifly. Allura nodded. "Sounds perfect.." she says smiling. She was quick to put the helmet on, waiting for Shiro.

Keith nodded, flushing at the use of what was originally his lions name. Now it was Lances. Then he caught on.. Shiros two lovers.. both red paladins once.. he smiled a little and watched Shiro put the helmet on. He watched the two while also silently flirting with Lance.

Shiro slid the helmet on, a small smile as he took Keiths hand again. "..it..shouldn't hurt this time.." he says softly giving a small smile. He had hoped that Keith would stop them if anyting did happen..he didn't want to risk hurting Allura. Lance flirted back giving soft wknks9 at the staring Paladin.

Keith flushed each time and at one point, leaned over and pressed his lips against Lances, while still holding the others hands gently. "Thanks.. for well.. trying for me.. I know it's hard and I know I'm basically forcing you to.. but really.. I appreciate it.."

Lance smiled hugging Keith to him, pressing one hip to Keiths. "..you're not forcing me to do anything, Mullet..I've been trying to get alone time with the /real/ Shiro for months...to get over all that..anger." he says smiling. Shiro gave a soft squeeze to Keith's hand as he let his mind open for Allura. So her questions could finally be answered. She had wanted to make sure the very real threat of Haggar was truly gone.. and it was. The block had been shrunk by nearly 90% and when prodded and poked softly was rather easily moveable...unknowingly releasing a single horrible memory that Shiro..had purpsefulky let himself hide. The first time he had met Zarkon..or rather.., the first time he was interrogated,...and the first time he was exposed to Quintessence. Allura tensed as She saw the memory floating before her.. Instant hesitation revealing itself on her face as she watched. A short curt whimper of fear barely left her throat as she watched in silence and relived the memory through Shiro's eyes. Shiro..having been stuck in the pod, has relived the memory at least four times..and still hated the curt sounds of his then human right arm snapping as the guards broke it in order to display dominance over Shiro.

Keith heard the whimper and pulled away from Lance, looking at Shiro and Allura as she whimpered. Keith gave their hands a supportive squeeze to let them know he would protect them. He hated the idea of what they might be seeing. "You two ok..?" He asked softly, obviously concerned about their well-being. So concerned that he looked at Lance with a little frown that seemed to say 'after this we need to all three cuddle and get Hunk and Pidge to cuddle Allura'.

Shiro seemed to nearly cringe giving a soft breath of air. He tried to suppress the emotional phantom pain caused by the memory as it finally ended.. "..I...I'm good.." He says his voice rather quiet. Lance gave a nod of acknoledgement. Allura breifly shook her head, choosing not to respond, and simply kept prodding the smaller block..She had to know for sure...That Haggar had no remaining influence..even if just seeing what had been done to Keith hurt her heart.. for a few dobashes her mind drifted to Pidge.. But quickly returned as another memory was pulled from the small blocked memories square that Shiro's mind had created. ..This one, was one Allura had never known.. Nor heard of. It was of Shiro's perspective..but he seemed to be watching himself...? Or more likely another version of himself..? Allura shifted slightly within the spot she had chosen. She let the memory play out growing uncomfortable.. Shiro..watched as the other Shiro had gone to Keith..An very injured seeming Keith and assisted him up... Had this been a..different Shiro..? Was there even potentially two shiro's..? Why would two Shiro's even exist..? Two in one reality, was it even possible..? She frowned, worried..as the thought finally crossed her mind...her suspicions immediately being shown to Shiro. "..Red..Both..Red" Shiro says, moving to quickly try and take his own helmet off. Lance tensed as he heard Shiro call it. He quickly went to try and pull Allura's helmet off.

Keith immediately pried Shiros helmet off, wondering what they had seen that was so bad. As soon as the helmet was off he looked between them both. "Are you two alright? What did you see?" He asked softly, running his fingers through Shiros hair and rubbing Alluras arm gently.

Allura tensed lowering her head a bit away, not honestly wanting to look at Shiro. She pulled away from Keith even as he rubbed her arm, bringing them up to cross her arms rubbing softly at the goosebumps that had erupted. "....I..I don't know what I saw.." She says having lowered her gaze a bit. Lance seemed concerned, frowning, giving the Princess her space, .despite having the feeling she needed a hug... Shiro frowned, he was half panting having recalled the worst of his very memories..The torment of Haggar and Zarkon interrogating him, and first being administered quintessence...and Keith being injured so badly. How could Allura not trust him..? What had he even done..? Then it hit him. She had no context..the memory was but a snippet. "Allura..it's not what you think, I swear.." he says, looking over at her, doing his best to keep the look of fear, concern..and intense emotional pain and phantom pain from his face.

Keith's confusion was obvious, and so was his hurt when Allura backed away from HIM. "What.. what's going on..?" He whimpered, obviously scared of what was going on. "Please don't leave me in the dark.. I want to know.." he pleaded, looking from Shiro to Allura to Lance.

Lance gave a look of concern, reaching out quickly to take Keith's hand. Shiro set down the helmet, concern clear in his expression"..Allura, let me explain, please.., It was the Marmora, I promise..It wasn't anything..!" Shiro says as Allura moved to get up crossing the room, her arms crossed a deep frown on her face. Shiro continued "..Me and Keith went to the Marmora base, remember how long we took? ...He went through the trials.., it was mind manipulation, I swear.., just a suit.." He says trailing off as he got up, his hand drifting to his right shoulder without really realizing it. He didn't know if she would believe him..honestly..he still didn't know how the Marmora had manipulated Keith like that..nor how the suit perfectly mimicked his likeness.. Allura stopped sighing softly turning. "..I-I...need a moment.." She says frowning, her eyebrows furrowed.

Keith's eyes widened slightly. "Allura did you think Shiro was a clone? I confirm that it was simply a trial. If I seemed horribly hurt as well it was because there was a trial before. Either I chose to fight or I chose to get my ass kicked. And you know me, I got my ass kicked at first." He laughed softly. "But after that I think I had a vision of my dad? And he wanted me to stay and talk meanwhile the Galrans were attacking earth. And i turned away and went to fight. Then there was Shiro. I saw a visual and I forgot exactly what it was but I think I remember him saying something hurtful I think..? But I came to the real Shiro and it was such a relief." Keith verified Shiros statement. "You can ask Kolivan himself as well!"

Allura remained frowning. "...I-I...I need to speak with Kolivan about this." She says turning back away, keeping her arms crossed. She didn't want to admit..it made her doubt Shiro was..actually himself again. Even if it was the truth...She couldn't simply be sure.. After all, Shiro..watching himself? It just seemed freaky..and then combing that with the torture that..simply felt impossible for Shiro to have survived.. She sighed. "..I'm sorry.., ..I..need some time" She says leaving the training deck, worried..honestly frightened and needing to contact Kovilan. Shiro sighed before a slight grimace crossed his face as he sat back down. "...Damn it..." He says bringing his human hand from his shoulder to wipe his face. Lance seemed simply confused. He glanced between Keith and Shiro..having been nearly left out, not understanding what Allura meant or even what Keith had explained.

 

Keith mouthed to Lance "Blade trials first time went there." Keith honestly didn't like that Allura didn't believe one of her paladins and one of her former paladins. So he helped his lovers up and whisked them back to Shiros room, laying with them on the bed and grumbling in frustration. "I can't believe she doesn't believe us. Well I can't believe she doesn't believe Shiro. I know she wouldn't believe me since I'm half galra." He grumbled

 

Lance shrugged..though quickly recalled how badly injured Keith was when he first returned after securing the alliance between the Marmora with Shiro...and how Shiro had been forced to fly red back. ..Lance had cried himself to sleep that evening while Keith healed in the healing bay. Shiro simply followed in silence as Keith led him and Lance back to the bedroom, in a brief moment of weakness letting himself flop into the bed face first. He still felt phantom pain shooting through the galran tech arm.. Despite having no pain receptors to feel it.. ..He wondered briefly if perhaps Allura had seen more then she let on. Lance sighed pulling Shiro into a hug as they all laid in the bed. "..I don't know if you being half Galra is why she doesn't believe you, Keith...But I kinda get why she..she may not believe Shiro.." He says hesitantly, frowning. Allura went off to make the call..and to find Pidge to talk to after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this rift between Shiro and Allura ever be fixed..? Will Lance ever let his guard down and voice his very real fears..? Is Shiro actually as safe as his mind appears to be..? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT SEGMENT IN...*gets ready to post the new chapter*


	13. Unwanted Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unwanted attention rises to Shiro, Jokes go bad and things...so south. Will the team ever be together again..?

Keith frowned. "What do you mean? Just because Haggar put something in his mind once? She's dead now. It's not like she can still hurt him while he's dead." Keith growled, obviously pretty annoyed that she had been allowed into Shiros head. "Her reasoning is illogical.." he pulled both of them close. "But it will be OK cause we have each other."

Lance tensed slightly at the growl looking down for a moment before speaking, running a hand through Shiro's floof. "..well, we..don't exactly know what she did to you, Shiro..We can't be too careful.., after all you were missing for a while..and even before then.." Shiro let out a soft sigh, simply..refusing to speak. He didn't care why Allura didn't trust her..He just felt guilty that she had been forced to see those bad memories..and that she had released.. He hadn't wanted to see Keith in such pain and be unable to help him.. It had hurt nearly as much as the physical pain of the interrogation.. It was why he locked it away. He felt a phantom twinge in his galran arm as he hugged into Keith..

Keith held them both close. "Let's just forget about it OK..? We're happy here together.." he murmured. "Oh Lance what was that thing that you and Shiro wanted to tell me earlier that was so important?" He asked with a little smile at them.

"..Let's forget it.." Lance swallowed quietly, quickly realizing he would have to be the one to explain what had happened earlier. Shiro stiffened a bit. "...we..made up.." Shiro simply says, a bit hesitant to explain. Shiro continues, "..well.. We kind of.. Cuddled..and talked." Lance takes over and continues "..Y'know..made up..? ..I want to show my love for Shiro and you..." Shiro pipes back up "..and I want to love you, ..and love Lance.." Shiro says,..despite the frown remaining. He still felt the sting of the phantom pains.

Keith smiled. "Really? That's amazing!" He smiled and kissed them each on the lips. "Thank you.. both of you.. for at least trying this for me.." he murmured softly. "So are you guys up for explaining what fucking is tonight?" He giggled a little, smiling at them.

Shiro kissed back a small smile finally rising to his lips as he pushed back the painful memories ..reminding himself, Keith was alright..his real arm..was gone, and he..would survive without it.. Even if it hurt him. He didn’t feel right, the memories the Princess had stirred up were clouding his mind. He averted his eyes, remaining rather quiet a the question. 

Lance flushed once more. "..Well...t-that's..a more delicate topic, Keith..I..I don't know if we're even ready for that.." Lance says, honestly worried about pushing Shiro too hard..but they all had been pent up for quite a damn long time.., and it had been nagging at the back of Lance's mind ever since He and Hunk had split.. Though even that was a purely a friends with benefits situation.

"Awww." He whined but laughed a bit. He tried to find a joke. "Did you guys hear about the man with his right side cut off?" He had no idea he was butchering the joke. "He's all left now!" He waited for their laughter, then realized that Shiro had his arm cut off.. so maybe he shouldn't have made that joke.. as soon as Keith caught on, his face crumpled to guilt and he whimpered a guilt filled apology to both of them, having felt like maybe he only made things worse.

..neither laughed, Shiro being instantly pulled from his guilty thoughts back to the attempted joke, a frown immediately taking the small smiles face. Shiro looked away, nearly wanting to curl up, unsure what he had done to deserve such mocking..though understanding Keith likely didn't do it on purpose.. That didn't stop the feeling of hurt that settled over him. Lance let out a soft sigh the smile falling as he noticed Shiro seem to almost shrink back. "..Keith, drop it..Let's..just cuddle, I think Shiro just..needs some love.." He says frowning, concerned for Shiro who was unusually quiet.

Keith felt the guilt hit harder than ever at Lances words and Shiros frowns. He wanted to cry.. And he knew that he should probably let them cuddle because he was just a horrible person right now.. but he knew if he ran away from his guilt, then he would have to run away forever.. because it would only happen again and again.. so he simply moved out of the middle, letting Lance be in the middle instead, before curling under the covers and letting himself cry, hoping that they didn't hear his soft sniffles. Eventually he got up and said so softly and brokenly, "I have to go get something from my room.. I'll be back in a varga or so.." he murmured, knowing that it wasn't like they would come after him anyways.. after all he only caused them pain.. he wondered why they even loved him..

Lance let out a soft sigh as Keith moved away and beneath the covers. He simply cuddled close to Shiro..who remained silent. Shiro finally gave in, curling a bit on his side away from Lance and towards Keith....letting Lance freely cuddle him. He didn't know if he even want to cuddle..or talk..or do absolutely anything. It just hurt. The words, ..the joke, ..what he put Allura through, the phantom pains through his arm and chest... Shiro let out a soft sad sigh. He wanted to apologize to Keith.. He wanted so badly for the other to just..be with him. Even if the joke hurt, he still craved Keith's hugs.. He felt his heart break a little more as he heard Keith's soft sniffles beneath the sheets. He felt tears prick his eyes..and was grateful to be turned away from Lance. Lance frowned as Keith left..but leaned in to press a small kiss to Shiro's neck. Lance deciding to try and use pleasure to make Shiro talk about his feelings.

Keith was in fact in that room for a varga, writing his guilty heart out into a journal. All of his horrible thoughts were kept, dated, and timed and there were at least forty entries. He took deep breaths and went see red for a bit, talking to her and sobbing as he explained, hurting so badly. He felt like he was a burden.. And then he still didn't have to call Kolivan.. to stay.. He could go back and Lance and Shiro would be perfectly fine to do whatever they wanted as well as exclude Keith.. Hell if they wanted to break up with him and have their own fun.. He would accept it because he deserved that and much worse. He went back to the room and just sat outside the room the two paladins were in for a bit when he heard a noise come from inside.

After Keith had left, Lance had finally pushed himself up, leaning over Shiro speaking softly. "..Hey.. , ..I know what'll make you feel better.." Lance said softly as he turned Shiro and moved over top of him, setting his hands beside Shiro's head. Shiro turned his head away, honestly not in the mood to try and lift his own spirits. " .. Lance, not now….I’m not in the mood,.." Shiro whispered out trying to turn his body away again. Lance didn't allow him.. It seemed Lance thought being a better mood would help the painful sensations and rememberances that Shiro was experiencing. Shiro vehemently denied Lance's attempts eventually escalating to a full struggle as Lance flipped Shiro over and worked Shiro’s pants down, pinning down the Paladin as best he could. Shiro being only slightly at a disadvantage due to the experiences earlier with Allura. 

Keith heard all of this and knocked, walking in. When seeing Lance taking his pants off, his face filled with confusion. "What.. what's going on..?" He asked softly, voice still quiet with guilt and the fear he wasn't good enough. "S-Shiro why don't you have pants on..?" He seemed so confused and yet so.. emotionless.. He had poured every emotion into the journal and red.. And they just kind of absorbed it..

Lance pulled back as he heard Keith speak, shock rolling across him before frowning as he released the one hand holding Shiro's wrists quickly, his other hand having nearly drifted to Shiro's length Shiro honestly..unsure how to react having his pants and boxers being pulled down. The struggle had ended as Lance whispered something into his ear while pulling away. The threat minor, but having plenty of weight in Shiro’s concerned and weakened state. He had turned his head away though wasn't pulling at his pinned hands.. he didn't want to bother. If he had made Lance that upset with him, he may as well just let him.

Keith realized what fucking was now.. And Lance was gonna do it without Keith.. And Shiro wasn't struggling.. So he must want it.. he simply nodded, whispering a quick apology and a 'have fun' before he walked off. If Shiro wasn't struggling.. then maybe he wanted it.. And if Keith stopped what Shiro wanted it would only make things worse.. he went back to his room and wrote about his helplessness and fear that maybe they both didn't want him anymore. Did they just think he wouldn't be good enough to fuck since he didn't even know what it was..? Maybe they were right though.. But they were his partners.. And if they wanted this then Keith wouldn't stop them from achieving happiness from pleasure.. And thanks to his joke, he doubted he would ever be good enough for them again..

Shiro pulled his arms down pushing Lance away a bit as Keith left, moving to push himself up from the bed. "Lance, stop…!" he says urgency and annoyance in his voice as Lance grabbed him by the shirt. A deep frown etched across his face as worry set into his eyes. Lance released Shiro giving a huff knowing he likely upset Keith.. But also knowing he still wanted to help Shiro.. "Shiro, ..Bring him back," he says frowning as he didn't realize how upset he may have made Keith. Neither had realized to what point Keith entered the room, nor the image he had seen and how different it was from that reality. 

Keith eventually went and slipped two pieces of paper inside. One labeled Shiro, the other labeled Lance. Why had they missed him while he was at the blade? Because they knew that Keith would bring them together? He didn't blame them. He was useless and weak. He was going back to the blade. For good. He didn't plan on visiting. After all they would likely break up whenever Lance and Shiro returned to Earth.. But Keith had to stay.. his mother was here.. And so was the place he thought everything was OK.. things were fucked up.. so he had simply wrote a letter to each of them before packing his things and flying off, a tiny beep signaling his departure.

Shiro left the room determined to find Keith and return with him..and give a desperate attempt to get Keith's forgiveness. He chased after rushing past Pidge and even Allura as he went. Shiro went immediately to Keith's room..having missed him by just a few ticks. Lance was able to get the paper well before Shiro went to. He opened it to read it giving a soft sigh. He didn't even think to get Shiro...He figured Shiro would make it in time to stop Keith from leaving. 

Lances note read as follows: Hey there sharpshooter. If you're reading this it means that I actually went through with this and it's probably an hour later because of you and Shiro fucking. I hope it was fun and that I didn't ruin it. I know you and Shiro don't really love me anymore.. or if you do.. you shouldn't love me.. I've only hurt both of you and made things worse. I wonder why you two even wanted to be with me and not each other.. you all don't make as many mistakes as me. When I try to lighten the mood, I make things awkward, and when I try a joke to really lighten it up I only hurt Shiro and aggravate you.. so I've left.. I've gone back to the blade and was too cowardly to stop by for a goodbye.. so I left these for you.. tell Hunk I'll miss his baking and Pidge that I'll miss her nerdy talk that I don't even understand.. goodbye Lance.. 

The matching note for Shiro however was basically the same thing, except started with Hey floofy And it asked him to tell Allura that he would miss her ordering him around and Coran that he would miss his humor. As well as flipping some things around

Lance felt the tears rise and spill over as he read what Keith had written. ..they hadn't even gone further, Keith's appearance having well put an end to the attempted relief of stress.. hurt crossed his face as he realized, ..Keith had left..and may never come back.. The tears flowed freely now. Of course he didn't want Keith to leave...He'd not been angry at the boy, ..but worried. Scared..And honestly confused... Lance quickly went searching for Shiro, the other letter in hand.. he had not opened and read Shiro's letter.. And hadn't bothered to wipe his face as he rushed from Shiro's room.

Keith sat there, sighing, and sent a video message as well. To his own room. "If you're in here. You're checking if I'm gone. And-And if it's Lance or Shiro.. just admit you're better off without me.. I love you both.. but.." he started to cry. "I'm only hurting you.. I understand why..everyone left me now.... I see why no ones ever stayed for long.." he let out a sob. "I'm so stupid.. how could I make such a joke and think it would ACTUALLY make things better.." he sobbed and broke down in his pod. "I'm sorry.. but you two would be better off in a relationship without someone like me.. someone so toxic.."

Shiro was in Keith's room, scanning through the system trying to secretly track Keith's pod when the message popped up. His shoulders tensed at the sudden light change but quickly recovered and hit the play button... Tears rose to his eyes as he listened and watch Keith..break before him. That usually calm and collected exterior Shiro had grown to love..and the adorably strong young man just beneath it..was gone. "..K-Keith..no.." he simply whispered as a single tear worked its way down his cheek. He loved Keith..He knew it had been wrong to let Lance take out his feelings..even if it was feelings that may have nearly benefited both. Shiro hadn't wanted to hurt Keith..not in any way. Lance finally made his way to Keith's room having checked the other spots in the castle as to where he knew Keith frequented. Shiro was hunched over Keith's desk, tears silently streaming as He clenched his arm in near silence. Lance failed to hand the note to Shiro, refusing to make eye contact Or even speak..at Shiro's minor display of anger. He knew the other was upset..heart broken..but so was he. They both wanted Keith back..and simply didn't know how to do it.. Besides tracking down the pod and stopping him themselves. "..Lance, get to Red...I'll see if I'm up to flying Black.." He says his voice stuttering slightly through the tears, anger tinting as he says Lance's name.


	14. Negotiation of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance are both terrible negotiatiors. Really terrible. They're horrible lovers and they both need to find ways to be better and grow as people. Because FLAWS.

By the time Keith got to the base he apologized to Kolivan. "I had to visit them. But trust me, that's barely gonna be happening anymore.." he murmured and immediately got to training. There were a few other people who were training so he took his anger out on him, hiding his sobs from everyone else. There was no time for emotions here.

Shiro and Lance went their separate ways heading respectively to their lions. Shiro stopped to pick up one of Pidge's scanners.. While Lance went and picked up enough food and water to last for the trip..it seemed their priorities were completely different. Shiro was more goal oreinted, while Lance was survival oriented.. But both had a common thread.. wanting to have Keith back in their arms. Shiro turned off his communications to the castle, muting the potential outburst..while Lance let his on before they headed out to go collect Keith from the Marmora. Kolivan gave a short sharp nod, though questioned silently why Keith had returned so suddenly..when the Princess had requested a stay of quintants for the ex-Paladin.

Keith kept training, harder and harder before eventually simply leaving, catching a glimpse of his mother on the way out, and hoping that she didn't catch on to him being upset. He hated it.. absolutely hated the idea of sharing something so personal with the woman who he hadn't seen in eighteen years. He trusted her however. It wasn't her fault she had missions. His dad however? He understood that as well. Keith only caused him pain.

Shiro got into the black lion...honestly a little afraid she wouldn't take him..the block was gone..he was changed. He didnt have the pain that had stopped him.. But she still lit up. The lion roaring to life as he settled into his seat preparing himself mentally for the journey to the Marmoran base. He left the hangars almost 10 dobash's after Lance Lance had already left and was well on his way by the time the Paladins finally tried to contact him via Blue. "..You're not stopping me or Shiro..We'll be back. Don't come after us.." He says knowing Allura would try. "..We're going to get Keith back.." he explains before turning off the transmissions. Krolia was just arriving back from a late mission when she glanced over noticing Keith had just finished his training. A bare hint of a smile broke the stern expression..She did enjoy being able to see the strong breed her son was becoming. He had proved himself worthy of the Marmora..and based on what Kolivan said, that Keith was well on his way to becoming Marmoran Elite.

Keith sent a little smile back to his mother, glad he was at least making someone proud for the moment. Though he hoped one day he and his mother could have a better mother son bond than they currently had. He missed Shiro and Lance dearly however, even if they didn't care. He went over to his mom and quietly asked her if they could talk alone, simply wanting to ask her about said relationship. He wanted to have a mother.. a real one.. not someone who gave birth to him yet didn't have a relationship with him.

Krolia gave a nod, minor apprehension as she dismissed herself from the group she had been with, walking away from the group's back to the bunking rooms. "..Sure, what did you want to talk about..?" She asked, a small smile just barely laying beneath the stern face she usually carried.

Keith smiled slightly. "I was wondering if we could be more like mother and son.. you know.. like have fun together and talk about things.." he looked down at his lap. "And supportive hugs and words of praise.. I dunno it's ok if you would rather not.."

Krolia raised an eyebrow. She seemed a little confused. "..have fun together..? We ready are mother and son.., but yes, we could probably speak more often, get to know each other better." she says giving a smile. She truly didnt understand what type of relationship that Keith wanted.

Keith smiled and nodded. "Thanks mom.." he murmured and hugged her gently. He honestly didn’t know what he could say to her..besides this. "Also.. mom.. I like guys.. like I date guys.." He averted his eyes slightly as she hugged him.

Krolia willingly returned the hug, she still hated that she didn't get to see Keith grow up..but he was here now, and she finally could be there for her son. "..Oh,..? Are you dating anyone right now..?" she asks..honestly knowing there were quite a few couples in the Blade of Marmora, though..their relations greatly differed from that of a human pairing. Lance and Shiro had lost each other in the galaxy's as Shiro made a single stop. Lance remaining focused on his mission to get to the Marmora base and apologize..and beg forgiveness. They could no longer see each other and neither turned back on their communications..knowing fully well the stubborn Allura was tracking them with her universal map.

Keith shrugged. "I was dating Shiro and Lance before now.. And then I messed things up.. bad.. so I decided that they would be better off without me and came back here.." he admitted with another shrug. "They're probably having fun right now instead of worrying about me which I don't blame them for. I just cause everyone pain.. it's why dad left.."

Krolia frowned at the last part, pulling Keith to her. "..You don't really think he left you..because of anything you did..? ..Keith, that can't be what happened.." She says recalling how the human she truly cared for acted..and how lovingly he accepted Krolia despite her emotional detachment to almost all life. Worry breifly crossed her face. "...I'm not sure about Lance," she paused her tone shifting slightly.. " and Shiro.....but I'm sure they're going to be worrying about you. Especially if they really did care for you.." She says as she pulled back. Shiro ended up being the first to arrive at the Marmora base anyways, only to hover just outside seeking communications from within the base. He turned on his system only to be greeted with the sounds of Lance shouting for assistance nearly half a star system away. He turned the black lion back and headed after the Red lions signal. Lance seemed to have gotten himself trapped in a floating debris field.. Having believed he could fly right through it.

Keith shrugged. "He just left me there.. a seven year old alone in a shack.. I did cause him to leave.. I had to have.. I know you didn't leave on purpose.. because of the blade.. but he did.." he sighed. "They shouldn't be worried.. you know how Shiro had his arm cut off..? I made a joke about a guy with his side cut off and totally butchered it.. but it made him sadder.. And it made Lance mad at me.. And when I went back to apologize after leaving to calm down.. they were about to fuck.. And i simply ruined it.."

Krolia's eyebrows furrowed. "..Keith..I knew your father..he wouldn't have just left you without any explaination.. " she paused a puzzled look crossing her face. "..what is 'fuck'..?" she asked a short pout crossing her lips for only a moment as she tried to recall what it had meant besides an expressional term Keith's father hadn't used often.

Keith shrugged. "From what they told me it's pleasurable and you do it with a lover I think.." he sighed. "But I mean I guess they didn't want me to join which is fine. So they're probably doing that." He sighed. "They won't even realize I'm gone I bet.."

Krolia shrugged a little. "..They they may..have wanted you to join them..?" she asks curosity peaking. "...but you said Lance was mad..and Shiro was sad..? If it's pleasureful why would they want to do that when upset..?" she asks, curious. Humans were just..so damn complex. She never really even got to understanding their emotional states.

Keith shrugged. "I have no idea.. but I'm guessing that since it was pleasurable they thought it could chase everything away for a while?" He shrugged. "I dunno.. but I'm just gonna forget about them and try to focus on more important things than my feelings. Like training and how things are going to go here.

Krolia let out a soft sigh. "..our feelings and our emotional stability matter here.., you being upset or trying to avoid expressing yourself will only lead to internal emotional turmoil...And sure, that emotional state can be helpful when facing a fleet of enemies.. But If you use it to advance your training, I think you wont actually gain anything.. When I first left earth to return to the Marmora after the scouting mission.. I held a lot of resentment towards the Galras invasion plans on earth.. I used that anger to train, Keith.. It hurt me much more then it did my enemy counterparts." She says frowning. "..It's why Kolivan has that scar.."

Keith frowned but nodded slightly. "Ok.. fine.. I'll get over it as soon as possible and continue my training then.." he murmured and smiled. "I beat up the principal of a flight school and got expelled on Earth."

Krolia suppressed a short laugh. "You beat up your superior..!" she said half scolding. "..No wonder we're related.." She says as she tried to turn the mood light giving a half hug to her son. "..Once you get over your negative feelings you'll find it much easier to retain what you learn in training..." she says with a small smile.

He laughed a bit as well. "Thanks for my violence mom!" He joked and smiled. "Thanks. Really. I'm just gonna try to rest for now." He says, unaware of the two hot men outside who wanted to get Keith back.

Krolia gave a small hug to Keith, reassuring as best she knew how. "..I promise this will be just a faint bad memory in a few years, Keith.. It'll make you stronger." She says before hearing a short alarm sound. It served to warn the base as other Blade groups arrived. "..Oh..? The Xenoxch mission is back already..?" She questioned worry filling her expression. "...that cant be right, they just left eight quintents ago.." Lance and Shiro had finally arrived just outside the base, sending an incoming request over to Kolivan for them to visit. Shiro wasnt clear for the request.. And simply indicated that they both had something Keith needed. It took a few moments but Kolivan told them when they would be able to enter safely. Lance seemed impatient, honestly wishing they had another means to contact Keith.. He worried what the other could potentially be doing, only succeeding in thinking the worse. Shiro though..did his best to remain stern and keep his fears and worries hidden. He didnt want to seem to be holding back anything...but he didn't want Lance to know how scared he was at the thought of losing Keith..for Good.

Keith smiled at his mother. "Thanks.. And yea.. hopefully this all works out.." he murmured. When hearing the beeping and Kroilas info, he grabbed his mask and dagger. "Then either something is deathly wrong or there's someone on board that ship who shouldn't be. Or it's Lance and Shiro." Either way he needed to be masked.

Krolia gave a short nod, pulling up the bottom half of her own mask, adjusting her hood and grabbing her own mask. "...Let's go find out what this is.." She says as they moved to leave the bunking rooms of the Marmoran base to find out what and who had arrived. The alarm hadnt continued..therefore it wasn't an attempted attack. Krolia knew that Kolivan was one of the few who let outsiders in..and only if he himself knew of their reasoning. It seemed important if someone other then-...was that a lion..? Krolia seemed slightly confused having not realized that Kolivan would dare let the unattended Paladins of Voltron enter without the Princess ambassador by their sides. Shiro and Lance had landed their lions side by side, fighting breifly over who would get to speak to Keith first.. And over what Lance had done in the room as they'd waited for the all clear to enter signal. They bickered amongst themselves until Shiro's anger..rarely shown proved Lanc should simply shut up and move on. The door to the base opened and Shiro nearly rushed out of his own lion as they both entered the base.. It seemed they were both desperate to apologize..for both their and the opposite parties actions. Shiro explained breifly to Kolivan why they were there and how important it was that they get permission to collect Keith for even an varga..

 

Keith stayed with his mother, as they were two of the few guards who checked what it was out. When he saw Shiro and Lance, he realized that his worst nightmare was coming true. "Mom.. they followed me.. they're here.. that's them.." he whispered softly, sounding on the verge of a panic attack, his heart rate increasing as his breathing speed nearly tripled in just a few ticks. Fuck.. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. "Mom.. mom I don't know if I can face them.." he admitted taking a slightly deeper inhale, sounding on the verge of fresh tears.

Krolia set a hand on her son's shoulder, not turning to directly look at him, her posture professional. "..Keith, center yourself..You're Alright..take a deep breath.." She whispered to her son, worry tinting her voice.. a twinge of annoyance went through her as she watched Kolivan talk to Shiro and Lance.. She wanted to have a word with them. She wanted to know what the hell they did that upset Keith so much. Kolivan didnt reveal that Keith was among the members there..nor even his location within the base. Just that Shiro and Lance would need to wait until after the normal Marmora operations of the day were complete to find and talk to him. Kolivan wasnt going to compromise the quintants goals for two Paladins in search for one of his own. Lance protested the request. "We just want to speak with Keith, explain what happened and give him what we brought.." Lance says indicating a bag that was between the two..they had fought over what to bring him, Lance having chosen food prepared by Hunk, while Shiro chose technology and a certain weapon. Shiro cut off Lance before he could continue to protest. "..Lance, Patience.. thank you, Kolivan..We will wait in our lions then until the day wraps up..but..if we could know how many varga, that would be great..Give us time to prepare our statements and such.." Shiro says looking up at the taller alien, knowing respect got much further then Lance's rash behaviors. Even now it was important to keep a level head when faced with the Marmora. The alliance was much more secure with Keith..but beyond that it was still rather fragile. Shiro had to keep his appearance and mood as level as possible. Emotions were not among the most welcomed in the Blades of Marmora after all. Kolivan trusted the Princess much more then any other Paladin and would not let them even dare talk to Keith if Shiro and Lance were found unable to keep that level head..

Keith waited and watched. "I-I have to go calm down.." he whispered to his mother, racing away from the group and heading for his room. Escape. He needed to escape with his mother. Which would leave Lance and Shiro here looking like damn fools. Fuck.

Lance and Shiro resolved to take to their lions to wait it out..quietly bickering back and forth blaming each other for Keith's departure. Of course ...it was both of their faults. Lance for trying to pleasure Shiro without his consent, and Shiro for not letting his feelings be known and not fighting back against Lance's attack. It went deeper then that..much deeper then either realized. Keith needed the two to rely on, but Shiro failed to be that pillar of standing support and Lance failed to be the shoulder he could cry on.. They both had cracks and thus failed to support Keith. Kolivan had found Krolia shortly after the Paladins went to their lions. He pulled her aside checking in. "..Is he alright..? Something about this isn't right, I don't know if the Paladins are up to something but with the way Kogane returned.." Kolivan asks seeming suspicious of the sudden movement of the Paladins. He did in fact think of Keith as a son..and that he was worthy and could potentially become Marmoran Elite. Krolia shrugged off Kolivan's arm frowning. "..I don't know..He needs time, Kol...Those two make him..emotional. It's late in the day, I have training.. We can talk later, alright..?" She says frowning being rather informal with the leader of the Marmora. She did have quite the ranking and could almost pick her own missions..She went after Keith, once Kolivan had left her alone. She needed to know he was alright..eventually after almost half a varga search she found him.

He was curled up in the tree of the room that the Marmora used to teach beginners to climb, sitting on the very top branch and looking out in the room. When he saw Kroila walk in, he honestly didn't want to talk, but he did at the same time. She was all he had left other than Kolivan, who he felt like was the best father Keith could ever have. "Hey mom.." he murmured softly, looking down at her and glad that Shiro and Lance weren't behind her.

Krolia let out a soft sigh as she spotted her son at the top of the 'old' training tree. It took almost a dobashes for her to get a running start to climb the tree. Her movements easily practiced as she jumped up the branches, barely even a leaf ruffled by her presence and weight. She finally got to Keith's branch and sat down by him. "...Shiro and Lance..want to talk to you. And..I know it's not easy and you may not feel ready to face them..But you've got a solid varga until the rest of the training concludes..." She says a bit worried for her son. "...you..might want to think about talking to them, getting this over with..Working things out. You could even tell them to, leave you alone if youd like.." She says, knowing how much she sounded like Kovilan when she said that. It made her want to cringe. She hated when Vrek compared her to Kovilan.. Lance finally Apologized to Shiro..though using simply communications equipment. Shiro wasnt sure if it was even serious.. Or just a stupid joke. Lance had tried to hurt him..or at least that was His own understanding. Lance though..was strictly on board with the idea of helping Shiro relieve stress.. It seemed the two were at a tense stalemate... But eventually Lance broke down..cracking his voice quite badly in the explaination if his side of the story. ..it wasn't long until Shiro revealed his feelings on the attempted molestation.

Keith nodded to what his mother said. "Yea.. I know I'm trying to think of what I'll even say.. I don't want to face them and yet I want to get it over with." He sighed and leaned against his mother. "I just.. I want things to be ok again.. like they were the night before last.." he whispered. "We talked and laughed and smiled and kissed.. I just.. I don't even know if they want to be with me anymore.. is that why they came..? So they could break it off..? And if they came to apologize would they still want each other..? I know they said they would try.. but.. but if Shiro didn't like it I don't know if it will work.."

Krolia hugged him as he leaned against her. She wasn't..that Good with comfort..but she felt he needed it. "..The only way you'd know is if..you ask.. Its the only way you'll know for sure. I know..sharing your feelings is hard and it feels awkward sometimes.." Krolia says glancing down to see the doors of the training room open and Vrek and Ilun enter. "..but the faster you get this over with..the faster you can figure out your emotional state.." She says softly. "..I know it feels like I'm pressuring you..and I know this is a lot to deal with..but I trust you to make the decisions best for yourself.." She says bringing a hand up to cup her son's face. "...You're going to get through this..I promise.."

Keith smiled at her. "Thanks mom.. and you aren't pressuring me at all. You're right. I should get this over with and trust myself to make the right decisions for my future." He murmured. "Thank you." He whispered again and held her tight. "I'm gonna go nap until they get here so I don't look as upset and broken as I likely do."

Krolia smiled pressing a small kiss to her son's cheek. "..I trust you, Keith..to make every right decisions for your life.. You should sleep, ..you've looked exhausted since you got here..I'll make sure you're not disturbed." She says with a short nod. "..go now before Vrek and Ilun start destroying the place again" she says with a soft chuckle.

Keith laughed and nodded, jumping down and complimenting the two on their fighting the last mission with Haggar, before heading to his room and laying there for a long time, thinking about Shiro and Lance. By the time it rolled around, Keith was fast asleep and he looked much less exhausted and more like himself. He didn't want them to see him so broken. But he was still sleeping when they were allowed to talk to him.

Vrek and Ilun cheered breifly as Keith landed the jump, both cracking small smiles. They seemed to enjoy each other's company and even go way out of their way to keep each other safe and save fellow blade members...in some ways Krolia was reminded of her relationship with Keith's father...and in other ways she was reminded of her own relationship with Kovilan...and if course her relationship with Keith. Lance and Shiro had finally made up..and we're back on speaking terms. Shiro having given in that he was wrong to not explain himself and was stupid for putting his own feelings before that of Keith and Lance..and that Lance needed to talk more of his intentions and explain the issues present. It had been almost two full varga before Kolivan buzzed their communications system letting them know it was alright to enter the base once more. Lance left red carrying the bag of mixed items from both Shiro and Lance. He hoped the treats could help salvage a bare friendship level apology even if he was shunned back to the corner of hatred. He hadn't meant to seem mad at Keith and felt terrible for the way they both acted and how he'd stayed quiet. It wasn't long until they both arrived at his room, having been escorted by an unknown member, easily finding his room. Shiro knocked as Lance held the bag and was slightly distracted by the Marmora member. "..Keith...?" Shiro says as he knocked, hoping for the ex-Paladin to open the door...Even if only to slam it back in their faces. They deserved it after all

Keith woke to the sound of Shiros voice. "H-huh..?" He then realized what was going on and opened his door, bleary eyed, dry throated, and filled with fear. "Oh hey.. come on.. come on in.." he offered softly and sat on the bed, closing the door behind them

Shiro and Lance shuffled in having given a soft nod to the unknown blade member who walked away swiftly moments later. Lance setting down the bag, and rather quickly moving to try and give Keith a hug..to be quickly stopped by a arm gesture from Shiro. Shiro waited until the door had closed before even speaking. "..Keith, you have no idea how sorry we are.." He says his expression softening from its stern serious tone. Lance chimed in quietly. "..I'm more sorry.." he says quietly from behind Shiro frowning, feeling the guilt mounting.. ..They both felt broken on the inside, deeplu sounded by their own actions and the pain they'd caused Keith. They kept their words short..knowing there was little chance Keith would forgive them.

"Just.. don't worry about it.. I'm fine.." but honestly he wasn't.. he felt hurt seeing these men again after having literally watched them going to fuck without him.. not to mention making both angry at him.. "I'm the one who's sorry.. but really you two didn't have to come here.."

"..didnt have to come..? Keith, ..we love you.." Lance says frowning, a pleading tone seeping into his voice. "We were wrong, we..both fucked up. I mean, me more so..But I..I shouldn't have tried to fuck Shiro...when he didn't want it..I should have just..tried to go after you..You comfort Shiro more then..me being stupid.." Lance says crossing his arms, his insecurity clear, a deep frown on his face...it was clear he had practiced the statement quite a few times to simply get it out in the open so easily. Shiro's frown deepened as he let Lance speak first, worry and slight apprehension entering his voice as he spoke. "We need you, Keith.. .I shouldn't..have tried to keep still and..been more vocal..and gone after you.." Shiro explains. "..I'm supposed to be your pillar and I failed.."

Keith shook his head. "How can you love me..? I'm just a broken, emo kid who doesn't even understand how to keep a relationship for twenty four hours. A bit who thinks he deserves two wonderful people when really they deserve each other to make them happy.. I'm the simple pawn in a game of chess, the one that gets taken first as a sacrifice for the better of the side.. like how I got us all together and thought it would work.. but no.. you two have more chemistry than you'll ever have for me.." he whispered softly. "If he didn't want it.. why didn't he fight back..?" Keith sighed and shook his head. "I'll come for occasional visits.." he promised slightly. "No you shouldn't have Shiro.. i should be strong enough to at least say goodbye in person.. and i should be able to hold myself upm. But I'm just too stupid to do either of those things.."

Shiro tensed slightly within the first three sentences. He knew..He and Lance weren't meant to be in /that/ type of relationship. "Keith, no...I was wrong to not fight back..I didn't want it..I thought Lance was angry.." He says concern lacing his voice. Tears were edging into Lance's eyes. Lance quickly spoke up. "It was our mistake, Keith..We should have stopped it right then and there..! We should have explained..!" he says frowning as he pushed in front of Shiro embracing Keith rather quickly. "..We don't have chemistry with each other..we have chemistry with you.." He says softening his voice. "..you're not stupid, you're the smartest, deepest person I know.." He says feeling the tears gathering. They didn't fall.. Shiro crossed a bit closer to Keith. "..Keith you're not broken.. You're perfect Just the way you are..if anything, we are the ones..that broke you..., I wanted to be there for you, I wanted to support you.. To lift you up..but I didn't. I let myself wallow in stupid self pity and let the smallest comments get to me..And, I'm beyond sorry.., please..come back to us.."

Keith closed his eyes, letting the tears spill out. "I hurt you two.. I hurt you two so bad.." he whimpered. "I shouldn't have even made a joke like that.. i shouldn't have made a joke at all.." he whined. "I'm far from perfect.. I run away from my social problems because I'm scared.. I.. I just ruin everything.. If I hadn't gone in that room maybe everything would be ok.. if I had simply kept my mouth shut then we would be at the castle cuddling.."

Lance gave a soft sob simply hugging Keith tighter the tears finally spilling over. "..We don't care about that..We love you..! I love you because you're not perfect..you're like me.." Lance says, keeping the other close, knowing desperately..that he still had a chance to lose Keith..He didn't want that now, but he didn't know how Shiro felt about him. Shiro leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Keith's head. "..I..was too aborbed in my own sadness to realize the joke, Keith..I'm sorry..I..should have said something, but I chose to simply shut up..and feel bad about it..," Shiro paused a pained look escaping the mask..".You can't run from your problems if the ones you love..are the problem.., ..please come back for us.."

"You aren't my problems.. and.. and maybe.. I want to come back but I don't know if Kolivan is ok with it.." he shrugged slightly, hugging Lance. He didn't want to lose either of them.. but obviously they seemed to know the same thing Keith did. This wasn't going to be an easy relationship if they continued. Did that mean they wanted Keith to choose? Or did it mean they would simply have to keep fighting? He had no clue, but he decided that either way, he loved them both.

Lance sniffled wiping his tears as he hugged Keith, simply trying to reassemble his self. He wanted nothing more then to be back in the castle with the two men he loved..even if one was stubborn and refused to love him back.. Shiro let out a soft sigh. "We both want you back...We'll just have to ask, alright...?" He says bringing a hand up to Keith's cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears. His heart broke for the ex-paladin.. he didn't want to keep hurting Keith like this..He didn't want his silence to ever stand in the way of their relationship. He did want to make up with Lance..and maybe even one day have a successful relationship with both of them.. But it also made him aware of what Keith would do to salvage their relationship. He remembered the bag... And the contents of which Shiro and Lance had picked together. He glanced back at the forgotten black backpack.

 

Keith leaned into Shiros hand, wrapping his other arm around him and pulling them close, finally letting himself sob over how lonely he had felt whenever Shiro had turned away and Lance had growled. He had to get all of the negative emotions out. For the sake of all of them. If he didn't, he would explode. He loved them so damn much, and was so glad they decided to go after him. It actually made him think he was important enough to save now.. which was a nice feeling to have.

Shiro hugged into both Lance and Keith embracing the two. He knew..this wouldn't be easy, but relationships had never been easy in his eyes. He felt tears rise..but held them back, refusing to let them fall..Lance on the other hand joined Keith in letting out his emotions, hugging tightly into the ex-paladin. For a while, they all simply..cried. Shiro just barely holding in his tears and emotions..Lance openly sobbing and hugging Keith, both doing their part to try and support Keith..despite being so incredibly broken themselves.

Keith held them both so damn close that he could feel each of their racing heartbeats. And he was sure they could feel the same from him. "You guys.. are way too good for me.." he laughed a bit dryly through his tears, hugging them tight. "You guys are so kind and special.. and so beautiful even through the cracks.."

Lance let out a weak half sob half laugh.. "..A-as if, mullet.." He says finally pulling back from the hug a bit. "..You're all that an more..." He says wiping his own tears, quite a bit embarassed that he had cried while Shiro remained seemingly strong...unaware of that emotional bubbling turmoil that Shiro had within. Shiro glanced down as Keith spoke, a small frown marring his face. "..We made you cry.., we hurt you feelings..We're so very far from kind and special, Keith.."

"No I should have kept my mouth shut. If I had then things would be ok. So you guys are kind and special and much more than I am." He whispered, kissing their cheeks. "I love you two.. so much." He whispered. "Lets just hope things work out for all of us.."

Shiro breifly shook his head, "..I..love you too. Keith..but this wasn't your fault..it was..all us.." He says hugging Keith and Lance together. Lance frowned a little but face a smile leaning into the hugs. "..It will be all better, love...even if I have to drag Shiro into bed for cuddles later.." He says offering a small smirk. Shiro's cheeks barely tinted red... But it's effects were clear. He averted his eyes in slight embarrassment choosing to simply tighten the Galra arm around Lance slightly. "Knock it off.."

Keith smiled brightly when seeing the banter and nuzzled closer to them. "Save some cuddles for me!" He squealed and laughed softly, hugging them tight. "I'm gonna go ask Kolivan. But I'll come visit here occasionally to continue training and to see my mom." He smiled at them and kissed their cheeks before he went find Kolivan and explained his plan to go to the Blade and the Castle and alternate between a week.

Lance laughed softly, while Shiro simply nodded a small smile finally breaking through. Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance's humor. It would take him a while to get used to the idea of dating the teen, but eventually..He knew his feelings would return. "Sounds good, we've missed you horribly on the ship..!" Lance smiled happily cheerful even as Keith left.. But there also lay the issue.. Would Keith ride back with one of them..? Or take one of the Blade's ships..? Kolivan seemed alright with it..but was truly concerned. "Are you sure it's..alright, for you to return to the castle of Lions..? Does the Princess know of the issues...?" Kolivan asked, concerned not only for the Blade's alliance but also..for the well-being of Keith. After what Krolia had revealed he felt obligated to protect the other from potential harm..

 

Keith nodded. "I'll be ok Kolivan. If something happens I promise you that I'll contact you and talk about it if I'm there, but I won't run like I did this time. I'll stay to work it out." He smiled. "You're like a father to me Kolivan. And trust me, if you go for my mom in a romantic way, I've got your back." He winked and whispered. "Who knows she might like you?" He laughed before rushing back. "Hey guys. I'm back. Also due to the matter of flying, I'll fly Alluras pod back. So that no one has to get jealous or anything." He giggled. "But I love you both equally. With all of my heart, good parts and bad, they're all yours." He murmured and kissed both gently.

Kolivan paused a deep flush and a prominent questioning crossing his pale purple cheeks only to be marred by the scar. "..What..?!" he asked, shock in his voice as Keith left concern and embarrassment crossing his face. It had been nearly years since Kovilan last showed /that/ much expression.. But boy would Krolia laugh at that expression.. Lance smiled having grabbed the heavy backpack, he kissed back seeming excited to return..even if he wasn't able to show off the new powers he had learned from flying Red. Shiro smiled embracing as he returned to the room though only for a moment, kissing back. "We love all of you..You're incredible.." Shiro says his voice finally turning soft, embracing those moments of weakness in exchange for moments of strength..

Keith giggled. "Aww you're both so sweet.. now let's get home so we can do something rather than cry." He laughed some more and went to the pods, holding his lovers hands. He saw Alluras pod and kissed them both. "I'll be there ahead of both of you. Be careful and please stay safe." He murmured, obviously worried about his partners before getting in and taking off.

Lance and Shiro both exchange soft hugs and kisses, Lance handing over the bag to Keith before they say soft happy goodbyes and watch Keith leave in Allura's pod. Completely unaware that they would end up being almost a varga late back to the castle. Lance and Shiro head back towards the exit both putting on their helmets. Shiro gets pulled aside by Kovilan while Lance..gets pulled aside by a masked Marmora member. "Shiro, I don't understand why Keith is returning to the castle of lions, but..your bond is strong with him, keep him safe..He needs you." Kovilan explains, keeping the professional air about him. It took but a few words before Kovilan let Shiro keep going to leave.. But Lance was not as lucky. Lance was dragged off to a seperate room, struggling in vain and complaining. Quite a few quiznak's thrown in. "Lemme go! F-*" he says as he was pushed against a wall by the taller masked Marmora member. She didnt remove her mask.. She kept him pinned by the shoulder as she pulled a shorter non Marmoran blade from her uniform bringing it close enough just for him to see. ..it was easily seen she was pissed off. "..If you dare hurt Keith again.., you'll be facing the end of this.., he is not to be messed with like some little plaything..!" She says her voice turning harsh. She let the hand holding her weapon drift down to her own neck proceeding to single handedly pull off her mask revealing herself. Lance swallowed quietly as he had listened.. His eyes widening as he realized who she looked so much like. It took him half a dobashes before he finally could speak again through the shock. "...y-you..have my word, I won't hurt him..I swear.., I just..I really love your son..." He says realizing finally why Keith had been so eager to stay and visit often.. And why Keith had remained at the Marmora for so long upon leaving Voltron the first time. He felt the tension of Krolia releasing him.. "..If you dare hurt him again, you and that other will be on my list, ..I won't let you keep hurting and breaking his damn heart.." She says recalling what her husband used to say about how fragile the human heart was.. It worried her to think about the stress this had been causing Keith.. "..You better catch up to that leader of yours.., but know, he will be telling me if you hurt him again..I won't tolerate my boy being hurt.." She threatened finally allowing the blue Paladin to leave. Lance rushed off breaking into a run as he desperately pushed past Kovilan wanting to get as far away as possible from the potential threat.. It had brought back foul memories of his first relationship..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all can follow my tumblr. BrittanyUchiha. I'm a weird ass person so Don't follow me on instagram, Chris Lovit. Oh and sorry 'bout the whole FOUR CHAPTERS A DAY PROMISE. My Keith just straight up kinda vanished..and I'm nervous. *waits patiently for my Keith to return* so we can work on chapter ...17..? I think I'm up to..Idk.


	15. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date to make up for all the messing with emotions.. Apparently Keith doesn't know how to hold a grudge against the men he loves.

Keith started to set up some stuff for his partners, a table for three with some candles and roses, as well as getting Hunk to help him make a dinner and dessert for them, wanting to have a date night. He smiled and went to his room, grabbing two things for them. He put them in little giftbags and smiling, placing them on the chairs before waiting.

Lance arrived at Red only to find that Shiro had already left. Doubt instantly surrounded his mind as he took red off just barely making it off the base in time. It was almost an full varga later before they arrived at the castle of lions. Shiro arriving first only to be hassled by a stalling Pidge, and Lance arriving after everything was set up. "..woah.." Was all Shiro could say as he finally arrived at the small dinner date Keith had set up... "What's all this..?" he asks a smirk falling in his lips. At the door Pidge gave a wink directed at Keith and kept walking. Lance was still struggling to change, deciding to shower to try and forget the fear Keith's mother had instilled in him.

Keith smiled at him, and when he noticed Lance leaving, doubt filled his mind. Keith bit his bottom lip and quickly went to try and find a way to make it better so Lance would like it more. Keith hadn't noticed Shiro had been watching him worry. "If you want you can sit." He offered, trying not to show his worry that Keith hadn't impressed Lance. "On your chair is a black bag. It's got a present in it." He smiled a bit nervously and sat in his own chair, obviously nervous as he kept looking around for Lance every few seconds.

Shiro smirked and sat down at the table having moved the gift bag. "..Did you ever open that pack We brought you..? Lance stuffed it with goodies..and I grabbed something you might like a bit more then sugary treats..." he says with a small smile. It wasnt long before Lance rejoined them. His hair was still a bit wet though not dripping. He seemed almost nervous himself as he seemed minorly confused by the set up. "..We doing date night..?" he asked with a soft smirk.

Keith nodded a little. "That's your seat. It has gifts." He was obviously better now that Lance seemed happier. "Hunk helped me cook!" He said excitedly and looked to Shiro, shaking his head at the question. "I didn't open it but I will after dinner." He promised, hurrying to the kitchen to grab the food, coming out with alien meat that was well seasoned with herbs and some sweeter acidic fruit gathered from a nearby planet as well as a few other things. Beside it was some salad, which was easy enough to make, gathered from the Olkari’s home planet. Hopefully they liked it. "If it tastes like dust just tell me and I can let Hunk make this one." He giggled.

Shiro shrugged off the question. He knew Keith would be surprised. "I didn't know we had two chefs on board.." Shiro says with a short chuckle as he looked over the meal. "You didn't tell us you knew how to cook.." Shiro says with a smirk. Keith always knew how to be just perfectly surprising.. Lance however was shocked. "Woah, dude..you made this all for us..?!" he asked, quite confused at the spread having forgotten about the potential present and moved it aside. "It looks delicious..! Wait..., is that chicken..?" He asks curiously eyeing the meat.

Keith smirked, his shoulders rising a little as he crossed his arms a bit, averting his eyes a moment before returning them to Lance and answering the question. "It's a thing that tastes exactly like chicken. Looks ugly as hell but tastes good." He flushed at both of their compliments. "First of all Shiro I kinda had to in order to survive for almost eleven or twelve years. And second thanks." He smiled and started to eat. There was also a drink that seemed to fizz a bit. "Oh do you two like apples?"

Lance shrugged. Quick to accept how ugly the meat looked but how pleasant it smelled. He wasn't one to judge a meal often. If it tasted good, he didn't really care much. Shiro flushed slightly with embarrassment.. He hadnt known how long Keith had been left there on earth..cooking for himself, teaching himself things. No wonder he was such a good person to survive with.. He had that instincts. He gave a confused nod at the question raising an eyebrow. "Yea, why..?" Lance asks seeming a little confused. "...oh my god, He didnt.." He says realization hitting his face. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. Hunk had only promised it would be one time. One time...

Keith started interrupting Lance only slightly. "It's a substitute for apple juice. Non-alcoholic considering I would rather us not all throw up on each other for the first date. It may look like wine but trust me it tastes like apple juice. Hunk had to restrain me from drinking the whole bottle!" He gave a soft huff of a laugh and took a sip, before digging in. "You guys can eat you know. And we made dessert too."

Shiro gave a soft sigh Of relief recalling how absolutely wasted Allura had gotten..and boy was that a fun evening babysitting the drunk Paladins.. Well, minus Pidge...that was just cute. He accepted a plate giving a soft laugh. "Good thinking.. Though maybe not Apple next time.." He says with a smirk. "Don't want to give Lance flashbacks.." He says suppressing a laugh as Lance gave an offended gasp. "I wasn't that bad..! ..it was just stronger then I'd had before.." Lance says flushing embarrassed. He too dug in surprised by the delicious taste. "Mm...Oh my god, Keith..! You really should cook more often..!" he says smiling wide.

Keith giggled softly. "Fine next time I'll go for cherry or watermelon. Only the red fruits." He joked and flushed when they dug in. "Nah Hunks way better at cooking than I am." He murmured bashfully and continued eating. God his lovers were adorable.

Shiro gave a smirk taking a sip of the drink, relieved to finally simply have time with Keith and Lance. He ate, appreciating each bite that Keith and Hunk had prepared. "..You're a better cook, Keith.." He says with a smirk. Lance nodded swiftly rapidly approaching finishing his meal. He enjoyed every bite. He took only two sips of the Apple beverage. "Maybe cherry..! That'd rock. We could make it with those space cherries that were on the moon we met Rolo, Nyma, and Beezer on..! Those were totally delicious~"

Keith nodded. "Mmhmm.. maybe Matt can get us some for next time." He offered with a grin and finished eating the dinner. "You two tell me when you're ready for dessert." He smiled and sat back in his chair watching his lovers.

Lance shrugged having finally finished. "..Honestly..I'd just love you for dinner" he says giving Keith a wink and a smirk. Shiro rolled his eyes at Lance's comment though didn't say anything. He was fine with having anything for dessert..even if it was just cuddling instead of anything. Shiro took a sip of the juice.

Keith flushed at Lances flirting and giggled a bit. "I'm going get it before this gets out of hand and i can't get out of the make out session." He giggled more and rushed out, coming back with some little cakes, each about the size of Lances hand. He handed one to Lance one to Shiro and kept one for himself. They seemed to have a little bit of a harder part on the edges and was softer in the middle, chocolate and dusted with powdered sugar. Inside was a lava goo of chocolate fudge. Lava cakes.

Lance flushed and gave a big smile. "Oh my God..! Keith, you didn't!" he says excited, shocked at the extensive dessert. He was eager and excited to dig into the delicious dessert. Shiro seemed pleased, accepting the plate..even if he wasn't a huge chocolate lover. "Keith, you really shouldn't have" He says with a soft chuckle. "Lance won't sleep again with all this chocolate."

Keith laughed softly. "Shiro I know you didn't really like chocolate, so yours actually tastes like vanilla, thanks to Hunks expertise. My and Lances is a chocolate. Dig in! I think you guys will love the surprise in the middle!"

Shiro's smile brightened. "You genius...." He says with a smile and a soft chuckle. He dug in smiling softly adoring the pleasant taste. Lance dug in immediately to the dessert surprised by the erupting "volcano" center. "Oh my god, it really tastes like chocolate! Keith my god..!" he says his mouth watering as he ate.

Keith suppressed a soft giggle and smiled. "Space has some really good substitutes." He commented and cut into his own with a little smile. "I'm really glad you guys like it."

Lance smiled happily chowing down on the lava cake. "Mm! It's so good..!" he compliments as he finished the chocolate cake. Shiro appreciated seeming minorly awkward as he ate the cake embarrassed and adoring the delicious vanilla taste though curious to find what was on the inside.

On the inside of each cake floating among the warm molten filling was a promise ring. Keith smiled at them. Shiros had a little amethyst, Lance a sapphire, and Keith a ruby.

Lance’s cheeks flushed with shock as he pulled the ring from the nearly finished dessert with his fork. "..Whoa.., Keith.." He says a look of shock clearly taking his face. Shiro raised an eyebrow as he noticed the glint within his own cake pulling out his ring with the fork. "A ring..?" Shiro asks a small smile gracing his face as confusion left.

Keith smiled slightly. "Promise rings. I.. I want to have them so we can all promise to talk to each other if something is wrong.. and so we can promise to try for this relationship.." He says. 

Lance smiled, leaning over pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek. "..I promise..!" he says happy to have received such an unexpected gift. "Its gorgeous, babe.." he says smiling. Shiro gives a soft smile. "Of course, we'll be more clear now..and in the future." He says as he watched Lance slide on his own ring.

Keith smiled a bit and kissed them both on the cheek. "I love you both so much." He slid his own on. "And even if this relationship doesn't last then we can remember how fun it was sometimes at least." He murmured.

"..It'll last.., We won't leave you." Shiro says softly, and rather confidently as he put on his own ring admiring it briefly for its specific choice. He was hopeful for their relationship. Lance hugs him. "We're not going anywhere, promise..!" He says happily as he pressed a kiss to Keith's forehead.

Keith smiled brightly at them. "Don't promise something you might not be able to keep. I know that relationships don't usually work. And if this one doesn't then I'll be glad I at least had some time dating you two.."

Lance pouted. "Stop being so negative, mullet..! We're gonna work out.." He says hugging Keith. "..and I'm gonna be able to brag I got the two hottest Paladins~" He says in a rather happy voice..though it may have just been the walls. Shiro gave a small smirk, shrugging his shoulders a little. He remained silent, letting Keith respond. 

Keith chuckled softly. "I'm not being negative just stating the truth. And i think you're wrong Lance. /I/ have the two hottest paladins."

Shiro rolled his eyes smiling a bit. "..It'll be fine.., We all have feelings for each other.. Sure some aren't in /that/ way but we all really like each other." He says smiling a bit. Lance sighed in faux annoyance "shut up..! We're gonna be happy, ..and Wait.., Keith you really think I'm hot..?!"

Keith nodded and laughed softly. "You both are. I'm lucky I got to you both in time."  
Lance giggled. "..are you kidding me?! I'm lucky we saved you..!" he says pressing soft kisses to Keith's head. "I swear without you, mullet..Neither of us would even be back here in space!"  
Keith flushed slightly. "Yea but maybe that would have been better." He murmured softly, remembering Shiros flashbacks and then getting captured again. Yea.. great to know he caused that.. but hey. He wasn't going to take the guilt too heavily. He had the handsomest boys as his boyfriends.  
Shiro smiled a bit. "Hey..either of you up for some training...? Maybe build our team skills.." Shiro suggests with a smirk.


	16. Love Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Shiro, Lance all fight the Gladiator on various levels..Shiro..being a confident bastard.

Keith smiled and nodded. "Sure thing." He murmured. "Let's make sure we don't throw up our guts as well.”  
Lance chuckles. "I know I can hold back my puke! I'm not Hunk, y'know..! Training sounds ...blah, but I guess we could.." He shrugs. Shiro smiled as they got up. "Wanna run a simple program or should we try to take down the gladiator..?" He says raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms issuing the challenge. "I bet you two won't last five dobashes on my level."

Keith smirked. "You're on." He challenged in return. "Meaning me and Lance are working against you. So have fun with that Shiro." He laughed softly, taking one last sip of the juice before heading for the training room.  
"Against the Gladiator..? Sure. I've taken him down plenty.. " He says as a laugh bubbled up as the three headed for the training deck. Lance smirked. "Sounds perfect..! Me and Keith can take down that gladiator in no time flat!"

Keith grinned at Shiro and Lance. "We should change into our armor first. Ya know. Since we shouldn't get killed in this team bonding."

Lance chuckled. "Yea..! Let's rush this mess though..!" he says before jogging off to his own room to change. Shiro rolled his eyes. "..I've fought him bare before. Not much of a big deal.. But escaping without needing an hour in the pod after is always fun.." He says giving a short shrug.

Keith laughed softly. "But you know I take risks. Me dying isn't a great option especially after you guys said you needed me. Which I greatly appreciate." He murmured and gently pecked Shiros lips, before giggling. "I'm going change. No peeking yet, got it?~" he teased and smiled brightly before racing off to change as well, meeting the others in the training room a few dobashes later.

Shiro gave a nod, averting his eyes a little. A flush barely tinting his cheeks. Shiro was setting up the room from the control panel, Lance was fully dressed and excited to learn what Shiro's intense levels were. He had his bayard extended into its sword form.

Keith smiled as he stood beside Lance. "Remember what I advised about the sword." He murmured quietly, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek gently.

Lance gave a nod. "We're gonna kick that gladiators ass.." He says with a smirk. "..I bet you're gonna collapse so hard." He says smirking as he hefted up the sword. "I've got this, Mullet..you just keep up backup." he says trying to seem confident as Shiro was starting up the gladiator.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Keep to the back? You're the one with a long ranged weapon, not me." He defended with a small laugh. "Just be careful and don't get too hurt ok?"

Lance chuckled. "I'm gonna kick its ass, babe. Don't worry" he says taking an attack stance as the large bot descended from the ceiling of the training deck and powered on. It was at just four levels below the current maximum that Shiro could complete. The machine came to life and drew its sword.

Keith immediately darted to attack it, ducking as it tried to slice into his chest. This would be difficult. Not impossible, but difficult. That was simply alone as well. He had Lance with him this time though, so it should be similar difficulty that Keith trained with.  
Shiro Sat in the tower and simply watched.. Taking in the two battling Paladins versus the machine. Lance decided to try and take the low road as he moved around timing his attack attempt with Keith as he landed a slice to the gladiators shoulder. The blade barely penetrated the armor.. Weird. Normally with the low level bots Lance was used to..it would be armless. Lance jumped back as the bot swung around just barely missing Lance's head with the blade.

Keith let Lance distract it, and when the Gladiator swung for Lances head, Keith stabbed its back, where usually it would fall limp. However it didn't. "Lance! It has a weak spot somewhere! Try and find it whenever it's distracted with me and I'll do the same when it's distracted with you!"  
Lance gave a swift nod as he backed off before coming around the side attempting to attack again, successfully managing to create a diversion his blade clashing harshly with the bots.  
Keith went for the head this time, swinging as hard as he could while still using his techniques he had used since he had first been taught how to handle and use a sword. He growled a bit, trying to find any loose points or places that were broken or the wires were exposed.  
The bot took the hit with ease, rebounding losing its balance momentarily before returning to the attack, seemed completely sealed..down to its ankles. It turned as Keith attacked only to be distracted by Lance once more as he used his shield to push it and throw it off balance again. "The ankles!" Lance says noticing how easily it lost balance. Shiro spoke over the speaker for the room. "Four dobashes left boys.."  
Keith smiled at Lance. "Nice catch there!" He commented and slashed at the weak ankles, watching as the robot shut down and smirking up at Shiro. "As you've said to me before Shiro, every enemy had a weakness."  
Shiro smirked and rolled his eyes. "..lucky shot, boys.. My turn..! Why don't you two come up here and cook something up for me?" He says sliding his helmet on before heading out to meet the two at the training deck entrance. Lance offered up a high five smiling. "Great job..! I didn't think to go for sthe ankles until I noticed how off balance its stance was..!"  
Keith smiled and high fived Lance, taking the offer. "Thanks. And that was really smart thinking back there." He smiled and when passed Shiro, gave a wink to him, before going to the controls. "Lance we gotta make this tough for him. Then we get some popcorn and we watch as the work of art that is Shiros bod fighting." He laughed softly. "Not to mention how hot you were. I wanted to get some popcorn and sit right there and just watch you move~"  
Lance followed Keith up his bayard disappearing into the armor. Shiro gave a soft chuckle As he headed inside. "..You two better give me a good fight..I've gotta burn off that cake and the meal." He says with a smirk, knowing fully well..he hasn't exercised that day and would be able to use his full potential to fight whatever they could throw at him. Lance gave a laugh, his cheeks flushing. "You looked incredible down there..But I kinda just wanna watch Shiro practice for once...He hasn't trained with the group in almost four months.. its gonna be bomb seeing him actually fight..!" he says seeming excited.  
Keith nodded. "Take note of his butt too when you get a chance. And his rippling beautiful chest." Keith laughed. "If I EVER catch him naked, I'm going to faint I swear. The same for you. I mean look at that ass!" He giggled softly before starting to set the Gladiator to a pretty high level, a few levels above their own.  
Shiro tensed only slightly as the bot sprung to life instantly beginning its charge towards the Paladin. Shiro's as wise..he knew better then to rely on the bayard and simply activated his hand planning out his strategy. He proceeded to dash around to the left of the bot flanking its dominant sword side only to lay a thick attack against its lower right back, providing a rather nice view of his own back to Keith and Lance in the tower before the bot turned to attack, the brief moment overwhelmed by the onslaught of attacks Shiro was met with, blocking each using nothing but his arm. He let his body drop down and swung around on one leg swiping a short gash in its armor on its lower stomach region.. Shiro was giving them quite the view as he worked out attacking in bits and pieces to take down the gladiator.

Lance flushed as he watched, embarrassment leaking through as he realized Keith had actually complimented him.. Not that it was a bad thing, but it felt strange that Keith had changed his mood so quickly. He seemed almost.. Content? Was that even a thing he could be?! . his mind raced with the possibilities that Keith had set up.  
Keith watched with a grin, smiling before realizing Shiro had three dobashes left. "Three dobashes." He said over the speaker, smiling at Lance before going over and kissing him gently. It was fun to have two partners. Two really hot partners. He loved them so much it was insane how much affection he carried for the two.  
Shiro gave in quickly as he moved around circling the bot as it lashed out and charged at him. He wanted to wear down the timer. He knew he could beat it.. He just had find this one's weak spot. Overall most of what he had done was superficial damage. He came up as the bot approached him form the side just barely missing the blade letting his arm slash through the bots wrist forcing it to drop the sword..and it's mechanical hand.. Shiro smirked, but it fell as he realized. A hit. The blade of the bot laid discarded on the ground but the other arm still held quite power behind it as it struck Shiro in his right shoulder. He jumped back, grabbing at the shoulder before returning to attack.

Keith watched and when Shiro was hit, his eyes widened and he gripped Lances hand tightly. "Shit.. He better not get too hurt.." keith whispered, giving Lances hand a squeeze

Shiro's eyes narrowed as he took the hit, attacking back at the bot taking out the other arm with little effort. He released his shoulder revealing it had barely grazed his uniform. He went low sweeping out its feet, finding it remained standing. He was running out the clock as anger swept through him letting his emotions take hold as he took down the bot, anger clear in his expression.  
Keith's eyes widened as he took down the bot with less than five seconds left. "Good job Shiro!" He called out with a grin  
A thin layer of sweat covered most of his torso beneath the black and white armor. He wiped his forehead briefly before Shiro smirked up at the control room giving a thumbs up, supporting his right shoulder as he did so. He gave one last swift kick to the now reactive bot, letting his anger fall and collapse. The bot fell backwards into a soft heap for the room to collect. Lance smirked. "..hot damn that was impressive.., we gotta go one on one with that beast once in our lives, Keithy.." he says impressed and an quite a damn bit hard as he watched Shiro head to the control panel room.  
Keith laughed softly, hard as well. "Yea, hard to believe I got both of you. With me. If I were weaker to emotions I would definitely be fainting right now." He laughed softly and flushed. "Are we going another round? And does HE get these reactions when watching US train?" Keith laughed softly

Lance shrugged flushing deeper as Shiro came in. "Dear god, you freaken beast..! You didn't tell us you could attack like that..!" Lance says trying to keep Shiro's attention up and away from both eyes. His cheeks were a near dead giveaway. Shiro chuckled grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead. It was rather easily seen that just beneath his uniform He was also hard.. Though the thick armor made it harder to make out. "Yea well..I wanted to toy it out, not..just beat the shit outta it like you two..You guys had a goal, I just wanted an nice workout.." He says giving a smirk and a short shrug. "You guys wanna go again? I bet the room can get 'im up and running again in a few dobashes."

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance to see if he was up for working out with the boners they had aquired thanks to Shiro. "Lance? You up for another round of beating the shit out of metal?" He laughed softly and smiled at the two, hoping it wasn't TOO obvious what he wanted

Lance smiled perking up immediately the pink just barely beginning to fade. "Of course!, Shiro go a little harder this time! We can totally take it..!" He says giving a soft chuckle, excited to find out Shiro's physical response. "B-but uhh..you should take off your armor..! It's gotta be hot and sticky..right?" Lance suggests pursing his lips for but a moment. Shiro rolled his eyes. "..fine you two can go again.." He says before he brought his arms down to pull off the top half of his uniform. Wincing only slightly at the movements of his right shoulder as he got the piece off, leaving himself in just the black jumper. Man..he hoped it wouldn't leave a bruise. God forbid either see that.. "You two are acting weird..you both ok..?" Shiro asks trying to play down the minor pain in his shoulder.

Keith noticed Shiro in pain and addressed it immediately. "Shiro..you're hurt aren't you?" He asked, taking the focus off of them. "We can train in a bit, I'm going get some ice for your shoulder." Keith left the two alone, grabbing the ice and coming back, grabbing Shiros hand and placing the ice pack in it before lifting the man's hand to his shoulder, ignoring that the only thing separating Keith from a hot, muscled body was thin fabric.

Shiro flushed slightly as Keith spoke. He sighed softly just as Keith started to leave. "Keith..it's fine..., I.." he cut himself off knowing there was little argument with the stubborn Paladin. "..Does he always worry this much about me..?" Shiro asks lance raising an eyebrow. Lance flushed. "..yea..we worry about you.., you took that hit pretty hard after all..just wait til he sees you shirtless..." Lance says hardly aware of his own words. Shiro paled a little at the thought, tensed slightly as Keith came back with the ice, giving a soft sigh as he iced his shoulder. "Y'know I'm gonna be fine.." He says leaning in a little. "..It was just superficial.."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Yea well I would rather you take care of yourself than cause more damage because you aren't caring for yourself. Wow that sounds like something someone would say to me." He laughed softly before nodding at Lance. "Lets head down and let Shiro set the level."  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "..you're sounding like Allura, Keith.. don't worry so much..besides I can handle a little pain.. Trust me, you know.." Shiro says smirking softly. "Hey..Kisses before you battle the beast!" Shiro says issuing the soft challenge, an eyebrow raising. Lance flushed turning his head away embarassed at even the thought.  
Keith flushed as well and went over, kissing Shiro gently and then kissing Lance. "I'm heading down so Lancey doesn't have to be so embarrassed kissing you~" he teased, walking down with a laugh and readying his Blade  
Shiro smiled as he kissed Keith back momentarily embracing the other before letting him retreat. "..c'mon Lance.., I won't start until I get a kiss..." He says giving the other a wink. "..I promise I won't get upset..." He says clarifying that indeed this was wanted. Lance relaxed a little sighing softly his cheeks a deep red. He gave a short swift kiss to Shiro. Lance hesitantly spoke "..Y'know I'm gonna have to ask you your color eventually..right..?" Lance asks softly as Keith leaves. Shiro nodded. "I know, I know..Green, now get your ass down there and take out that gladiator!" Shiro commands giving Lance a soft smack on the ass. Lance headed down to meet with Keith activating his own bayard, the gun revealing itself easily.

Keith grinned at Lance. "Hey there. Ready to do this?" He asked softly. "Also I only heard something about the color green. What was that about?" He laughed a bit with a bright smile. Obviously his two partners made him extra happy, happier than he had ever been.

Lance brings his hand up to his face the blush wildly out of control. "..Its..something we discussed earlier..a-about affection between me and Shiro..And the whole... 'consent' thing.." He says embarrassed by being caught in the situation. Shiro was customizing the settings in their bot, changing the weak points and watching as the system modified the bot to the specifications.

Keith nodded slightly. "Got it. So green is the safe word. Don't worry, I don't judge Lance. I love you two after all." He murmured and pecked the boys cheek.

"..It means we're all good..o-on both sides...." Lance says calming a little as Keith kissed his cheek. "..thanks.., it's..still kinda new." He says embarrassed that he and Shiro needed to even give each other permission for something as simple as a kiss..but he had after all nearly fucked Shiro without his consent.. Or even daring to ask. Lance glanced over at the ceiling where the bot was readying to come down. "..love you too, now let's take down this gladiator and get Shiro all hot.." Lance says giving a smirk the flush still prevalent in his cheeks.

Keith laughed softly. "Even while we're all hot too." He commented and watched the bot hop down. Keith could immediately tell it was more difficult by the way it managed to hit his chest first try. "Arms are strong!" He yelled to Lance, to point out it wasn't the weak point.

Lance seemed shocked at the level of difficulty Shiro had set if it landed a hit first thing. "Got it..! I'll try its-" Lance jumped back barely avoiding the bots sword and aimed a quick shot for its head, barely missing in the ensuing chaos. "Dang..! It's faster..!" he says as he fires off three more shots aiming to the bot just barely missing one, the other two hardly doing damage.

Keith slashed it in the back to distract it from Lance. "Cmere you big ugly piece of metal!" He growled and distracted the bot, letting Lance try and find the weak spot this time.

Lance switched promptly to his sword closing in landing a descent hit to the bots shoulder..eerily the same place in which Shiro had been hit. Lance out his weight into the hit..inn the process, his sword being pulled from his hand and stuck into the metal of the bot. Crap. "..Crap!, Keith it's got my bayard!" He says concern flirting through him as he retreated only to head back in with hand to hand combat.  
Keith realized this was bad, and saw the sword sticking out from his side, using his own sword to roughly force it up, sending the Bayard flinging back  
Lance used the extended moment of the bots distraction to his advantage using his shield to try and shove the bot towards the corner of the training deck. "Thanks, buddy!" Lance says as he retreated to grab the bayard, a smirk as he turned back to the fighting machinery.  
"No problem Lancey!" He called back, before finally finding the weak spot, a few dobashes before the end. "Lance! Shoot it's thigh!" He said, letting Lance take the kill this time rather than himself  
Lance rushed in having pulled back, he let his blade return to its gun form before attempting to shoot the bots thigh, well aware that the beast was charging towards him. The beast rather quickly shut down, the leg having crumbled beneath the bot. Lance cheered for a moment before giving a confident flip of the bird up at Shiro who smirked smugly in the window of the control room  
Keith let out a few whoops as well, laughing at Lances vulgar sign. He motioned for Shiro to come down, so he could ask them what to do next. He high fived Lance and gave him another kiss on the cheek to congratulate him.

Lance high fives back, laughing softly hugging Keith to him. Despite the fact that he was sweaty and felt just so good at being able to train together again, even if it was only temporary. Shiro headed down from the control room, his top half of armor still gone and in control room, the ice pack resting on his shoulder. "You boys really can handle the gladiatoe, huh.. Beat my level by ten seconds." He says giving a soft chuckle. He was incredibly hard beneath his uniform..but he could still ignore it. After all..he didn't want to push either one.

Keith smiled and went over to kiss his cheek as well. "You two are amazing. So what next?" He asked, still hard as well, and now extremely uncomfortable with how the armor pressed against his boner after moving around so much.

"..w-well uh..how about a quick shower..? Maybe I can give massages after..?" Lance suggests the flush rising once again as he gives a small shrug, not wanting to seem pushy. He definitely didn't want to get on Shiro's bad side again. "..It would do some good to get all cleaned off.. But If you guys are up for a cuddle session after we might get all sweaty again anyways.." Shiro comments with a soft smirk as he shifted the slightly injured shoulder. He was growing impatient..but knew he wouldn't dare push..after all Keith was still a virgin and Lance was still on Rocky terms with affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro needs a shower. So.. uh... *cue Shiro shower gif* https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjs8N3vlfg6/?hl=en&taken-by=kihyunryu
> 
> ALSO..Updates will be slowed!!! I know I threw a lot of this up at once, and stuff.. .but uh. Shiro, Lance ...and my Keith, have kind of hit a short roadblock in the continuation. I don't want to update until I'm sure we have a steady pace again! Also..MINOR change of plans... Puppyplay and all hints at Shiro and Lance's relationship are being thrown on hold..!


	17. Consent and Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...Smut. Uh...pain. Emotional Turmoil and non specific arguments. Use your judgment folks.

Keith nodded excitedly. "Cuddles!" He squealed happily, racing to his room to change into cuddle clothes, or clothes that weren't as bulky as their armor. He didn't mind that his boner showed clearly, and was actually a bit confused as to what it was or how to get rid of it. From what he found out, he simply had to wait in discomfort for a long time for it to go away, having no idea it was sexual at all.

Lance chuckled as Keith left giving a nod before going off to his own room to change. Grabbing a mint on the way out, knowing fully well he didn't want his breath to stink..if they were doing what Shiro seemed to be hinting at. Shiro went back to his own room, changing out of his uniform, and into some simple shorts and a tank. The bruise from the bot clearly forming just beneath the tank top strap. Shiro discarded the ice. He was grateful for the simple chest coverage.. He wasnt sure how Keith would react to seeing his full chest..the remains and scarring from Haggars caused wound, the various small scars on his lower back...memories he never wanted to recall. They met at Shiro's room shortly after, Lance slunking in to lounge on the desk chair. Shiro sitting on the bed as they awaited Keith.

Keith showed up with a smile in jeans and his black t-shirt, wearing a bright smile as he climbed into bed with Shiro, egging Lance over as well. He had attempted to tame his hair, in a failed effort, and brushed his teeth well so they wouldn't be reluctant to kiss him in case they started kissing.

Lance gave a soft chuckle as Keith walked in. "Of course you'd wear the hardest things to get off.." He says with a laugh. He too was in casual comfortable clothes, stretch pants, and a pink t-shirt. "But that won't stop the cuddles.." He says glancing over at Shiro who simply smirked. "Alright, both of you! My lap. Now...good old fashioned cuddle session..at least to start off." Shiro says turning the mental corner as he suppressed the foul ideas that had been brewing.

Keith flushed a bit when they seemed to suggest something more and Lance suggested taking off clothes. Keith smiled when Shiro asked for cuddles in his lap and obliged, smiling and crawling into Shiros lap, flushing when he felt Shiros boner against him.

Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Keith's hair, hugging him to him. Lance however waited lounging in the seat a small pout on his face, crossing his legs to hide the rather obvious boner. Shiro rolled his eyes. "Get your ass over here, Lance..I don't have to say it every time.." Lance flushed but said nothing as he crossed to sit on Shiro's other thigh. Shiro smiled. "And no, Lance, before you ask. I'm not pressuring either of you..Platonic or not..if you're not ready, we won't." Shiro explains hugging both the Paladins to him tightly.

Keith raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. "What does that mean?" He asked Shiro, looking up at him innocently. "Is that involving fucking?" He asked, leaving against the man's chest and holding Lances hand

Lance intertwined his fingers with Keith's, the flush deepening as he stayed quiet, a small embarassed frown on his lips. He didn't want to be seen as any type of threat..despite how eager he was to continue. He leaned into Shiro giving Keith the brief answer of a small nod. "...Keith, I love you, ..and I like Lance, a lot. And if we want to try anything involving sex then we're..gonna have to let it flow naturally.." He says, His own cheeks heating up as he hugged both the boys to him. He knew his feelings for Lance were returning.

"What's sex?" He asked. "Is that the same thing as fucking? Are we going to be sexing?" He smiled brightly at them. "And what's this?" He pointed down at his boner, finally glad he was getting answers. "Is THIS part of sexing? Is that what its for?

Shiro flushed deeper. "..Alright, I guess its time for the birds and the bees talk..Lance, you ready for this...mess ..?" He asks as he let then both pull away a moment. "..I guess so..but uh..How do we begin..? Should we just like..?.." Lance says seeming confused and quite embarassed. "..Fuck it. ..He's gotta learn somehow.." Shiro says giving a short shrug as he tried reclaim the dignity to explain such things that honestly..Keith should know from high school. "..So..first off, Sex..is fucking. and fucking is having sex.. But sex..isn't sexing.. Its just 'sex' ...there's like..." Shiro rubbed his Galra hand over his face a moment. "...Lance help me out here.." he says flushed and unsure how to explain.

Keith smiled at Shiro and giggled when he was flustered. "Oooh. So we're going to sex?" He asked with a smile, before giggling. "Is that what you two were about to do when I walked in last time?" He asked. "THAT'S why Lance said my clothes are hard to get out of." He flushed slightly. "After the clothes are off what happens?"

 

Lance flushed "..Alright, mullet..looks like We're doing the whole..high school speech..also..it's a verb. Have sex..And maybe, I-I guess...? Honestly I don't even care if I'm a top or a bottom at this point.." Lance says the flush growing brighter as he became flustered. "And No..what you saw earlier wasnt sex..that was just Lance trying to rape me..." Shiro says giving a short glare at Lance before sighing. "..Sex requires many things. Consent being number one.. Safety being number two.. And satisfaction being number three.." Shiro says explaining..as professionally as he could. "And yea, ..no pants and sometimes shirtless...b-but uh..For right now I don't think that's necessary.." He says averting his eyes a little. Lance frowned. "..Shiro you're killing the vibe.., ..Safety yea..its important but I'm pretty sure we all know we're clean here..And it's not exactly easy to get space condoms.." Lance says trying to overcome the embarassment with mild humor.

Keith nodded slightly. "What's a top and what's a bottom? And what happens when the clothes come off?" He asked softly, staring up innocently at his lovers. "Are we gonna have sex?" He asked, tilting his head cutely. "Does it just happen too? Like you just start taking your clothes off?"

Lance felt like he could just die.. Why did Keith of all people have to be so innocent?! And where had that bad cliche he fell in love with go?! "..Alright look. Sex between women and men is simple..Penis enters vagina..b-but uh, Sex with men..is much more complex..! It's penis..into ..asshole.." Lance says looking away. Shiro gives him a soft nudge. "..Shut up, you're gonna break him.. , consent is always important before sex.. Like making sure you actually want to have it, is number one priority. And if anything goes wrong or you just dont feel right it's important to always know when to stop.." Shiro says frowning softly. "It doesn't just happen..!,..Look, it's easier if we just show him, Shiro..! Please..?" Lance asks the embarrassment too much. "You're not laying a single damn hand on him until I set the ground rules, Lance.." Shiro says rather quick to assert his position.. lance sighed pouting crossing his arms withdrawing from Keith's hand holding.

Keith giggled at the two. "Alright what are these rules Shiro?" He asked softly, smiling up at the man. The bad cliche wasn't gone. Simply lying under the surface for its next chance. But with his partners, he was happier, so there was rarely a need for his badass side to show as of now. "Wait we're all going to have sex after?" He smiled a bit, then remembered Shiros consent rule. "Only if you all want to of course."  
Shiro smiled. "Now you're getting it.. Next up is safety. Talking each other through things without being all pushy. Signalling it we need to slow down or stop or keep going. Like with Green and Red we used those signals earlier." Shiro explained glancing over at Lance. "Kinda like driving through a stop light on a highway..Lance." He says frowning. "Hey! I apologized! You're then one who didn't signal.." Lance says pouting. "...you better get me off when you're done with this stupid speech.." He says minorly annoyed and still hard as ever. "..Safety is still important and though..we don't have condoms, I passed the Garrison space entry exam so well..you know I'm clean. And you're a virgin..so. You're probably clean..and Lance....?" Shiro says raising an eyebrow his expressive side revealing itself. "..I haven't had sex since four months ago. Hunk can tell you I'm clean. Are we done with your stupid safety lesson now?" Lance says annoyance and eagerness slipping into his voice.

Keith smiled and giggled at Lances eagerness, kissing his cheek. "Rules are important Lance. Plus I have no clue about any of this." He smiled and hugged the boy before turning back to Shiro. "Any other rules?" He asked, eager to learn as always.

"..Yep, few more. Finally we get to the satisfaction. Satisfaction is finding what makes you feel beyond incredible..and yes..sometimes it can help to use various partners to find what you need..Like apparently Lance needing girth.." He says suppressing a laugh. Lance recoiled in embarrassment and shock. "HEY! It's not the girth! It's..I.. Fuck.." he says bringing his hands up covering his face. "Anyways..while he breaks, There are lots of mini parts to this whole satisfaction.. there are tops..like me, and bottoms. Like Lance." He says suppressing another chuckle. "Hey..! I'm a switch, asshole! Not a bottom.!" Lance says pouting annoyed. "Oh shush..I've seen your limp. but yes, there are switches.. And there's plenty of other sections in which you don't even need to pick.., but by trying you learn more and ..it kind of is like Lance said earlier. Trying."

"What's a top, and what's a bottom? I assume a switch is either at a time, whichever the person prefers?" He asked, getting the hang before speaking, using hand motions, an o with one hand and one finger stuck out in the other. "So is the top the one that does this?" He asked, sticking the finger in the hole. "And the bottom is the one who has it inside them?"

"Correct.., a top is the one doing the majority of the fucking." Lance chimed in. "And a bottom is the one taking it..But there are so many subdivisions..Power bottoms and then power tops., but uh..I think we can save that for another day.." Shiro says embarrassed at how quickly it ended up coming out..

Keith giggled softly. "Shiro are you a power bottom or top? You got embarrassed when you said that." He smiled. "You know we wouldn't judge. Plus if you're one, you could explain it quickly and then we could get to having sex if you guys want." He offered.

Shiro let out a soft breath. "....I can do both. I guess..I haven't really..done it in a while, so.." He says looking away embarrassed. Lance chimed in with a laugh "...Pfft..I bet you're a power bottom..! Oh god...wait does that mean you're a switch too?! Shiro.!" Lance says grabbing Shiro's arm smirking. "Yes! Oh my god! Haha!" Lance laughs at Shiro's embarrassed reaction. "This is gold!" He says before quickly stopping at Shiro's hand drifting to Lance's pants. "..okay okay..! Sorry.." He says flushing deeply.

Keith giggled. "You two are so cute." He commented and curled into them. "So I'm assuming now is sexy time?" He asked with another giggle. "Again only if you want."

Lance frowned, adjusting on the bed. "..Well first I want you outta those pants.., wearing jeans.." Lance says with a pout. Shiro raised an eyebrow as he laid back against the bed. "...And who said you were taking charge, Lance..? But Yes..We can get out of our clothes..if we're all still a green..?" He paused questioning. Lance nodded swiftly. "Green..," He says his hands going to remove his own shirt.

Keith nodded. "Green." He murmured and took off his shirt as well, revealing, pale yet toned skin. He then moved to his jeans as Lance had asked, smiling at him before giggling excitedly. "Lancey look! The jeans are off!" It was adorable how hard he tried to please his partners constantly.

Lance chuckled softly. "..damn you're pale.. Next time we get close enough to a sun I'm taking you to the sun deck to tan." he says smirking as he pulled his comfortable pants off. Shiro rolled his eyes. "..you both look good enough to eat.." He says as he pulls off his tank top, revealing his chest. The various small wounds across his upper body and the blossoming bruise on his shoulder easily seen. The mark from Haggar small but one could easily make out the lines that had made up the wounds.

Keith stared at Shiros chest before spreading into a grin. He knew Shiro was insecure about his scars, so Keith leaned over to Lance, told him this, and told him to kiss every scar of Shiros so he felt better about himself, before starting to do so himself, placing gentle kisses on Shiros nose, where his arm got cut off, the scars haggar gave him, every last scar would be kissed by either Keith or Lance, he would make sure of it.

Shiro gave a questioning look as Keith and Lance seemed to talk. Lance was quick to smirk and take lead as well. Shiro seeming slightly shocked at each kiss though beginning to calm. Lance pressed soft kisses as he moved off Shiro's lap and around kissing softly at the small scars crossing his back. Remnants..of the interrogations. Shiro let out a soft stream of air relaxing into the kisses. "..Hey..you don't have to.." he says knowing fully well that Lance was the more stubborn of the two..and it may even carry over into sex.

Keith smiled slightly. "Shiro, we love everything about you. Including your scars. I thought maybe showing you that it's OK to have scars would help you more." He smiled a little before finally letting them see his back, and the scar that ran down it. "See? I have one too.." he murmured to Shiro. "For doing illegal races and losing one that someone bet highly on me for.. they hunted me down and did this.." He murmured softly, before turning back to them with a smile, having come clean about something he had never told anyone.

Lance's eyes widened as he saw Keith turn revealing the scar. He swallowed quietly, shocked..and slightly worried. Shiro felt a small spike of anger..he quickly suppressed it. It was in the past..there was nothing he could do.. But it did feel better that he had something to relate with Keith. "...looks like it hurt., ..can I kiss it better..?" Shiro asks a small smile rising to his lips. He understood..they both wanted to comfort him, yes..he was aware and annoyed by his scars ever present but he understood they marked passing of time.

Keith smiled at him. "Go ahead if you want to." He offered, turning around again, smiling and waiting for the press of lips against skin, that usually wasn't very tickly. But when Shiros lips pressed against his scar, Keith flushed a bit as he felt the entire scar tingle at the touch to one area. It was strange.. but he liked it. "Lance do you want to kiss it as well or no?" He asked, not minding if Lance simply didn't want to.

Shiro pressed a soft line of kisses along the scar. "..You aren't as pale here.." He comments softly a small smile rising to his lips as he gently took hold of Keith's hips. Lance hesitated, he glanced at Shiro almost as if asking for permission.. He still felt distant, he didn't want to risk pissing off Shiro just trying to please Keith. "..I-I think Ill pass.." He says instead going around to Keith's front giving a small smile. "..you really are pale everywhere.. Damn..." He says flushing.

Keith flushed and giggled. "Shush Lance. You're verging on orange." He teased in return and flushed at Shiros hands on his hips, grabbing Lances hands. "I'm only pale from not being at the desert and out of the sun for such a long time." He smiled slightly and gently kissed his cheek, humming a soft tune as he smiled. He had no idea how to do this, so he let them lead it all.

Lance took Keith's hands. Flushing deeper. "..if I'm orange you're snow." He says before placing a soft kiss on Keith's cheek. He let out a soft sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to do much. He gave soft little squeezes to Keith's hands as he watched Shiro's hands work their way down Keith's hips. Shiro let his hands wander carefully as he pressed soft kisses to Keith's back trailing down. "..Do you want me to keep kissing lower..?" Shiro asks softly before pressing a kiss against the base of Keith's spine. "..I could, if you want me to.."  
Keith nodded, leaning over to kiss Lance as well when sensing he was upset, wanting to make him happy as well. After all they were his two lovers, and when one was unhappy, so was he. He didn't want to see either of them upset very often as far as he could help it. "I love you two.."

Lance smiled a little into the kiss. He adored both..even if he didn't dare cross the lines Shiro had set. "I love you both so much it burns..." He says leaning in touching his forehead with Keith's. Shiro took the statement as an approval though waited and asked softly. "..color, Keith..?" He says before pressing another kiss to the base of Keith's spine. Wanting to see just how far he could push the other..without scaring him.

Keith smiled at Shiro. "Green." He murmured, kissing Lance again, smiling at this feeling of adrenaline through him. "This is nice.. nice and relaxing.." He murmured softly. "We should do this more often.." He whispered and laughed breathlessly. Being between the two warm bodies of his lovers was heaven, to feel each of their breaths against his skin as well.

Shiro gave a soft smirk letting his hands gently slide around softly cupping Keith's backside. Shiro pressed gentle kisses onto Keith's ass cheeks, as his hands gently massaged and began heading towards simply spreading his cheeks. Lance kissed back deeper, knowing and accepting fully well that he wouldn't get relief.. But if Keith could get relief that was plenty for him.

Keith wanted Lance to have his relief as well, so he said one thing. "Wait. Shiro.. we should include Lance more.." He murmured softly. He wasn't going to let himself get all the pleasure with Lance being upset. He didn't like that.

Shiro stopped, immediately pulling back from Keith. He honestly didn't know how Lance could join in without creating jealousy. Especially if Shiro was still trying to get Keith into a stable zone. Lance hesitated as Shiro stopped. "..Keith, I'm fine. I just want you happy.." He explains flushing "..I can last..I promise.." He says giving a squeeze to Keith's hands.

Keith frowned a bit, looking between the two. "I want you two both to be happy.. Lance.. are you happy with what you're doing..?" He was obviously scared of making either of them unhappy, forcing his jaw not to tremble. He was scared one of them would hide that they were upset.. and then it would tear them all apart. "Because.. if you're happy with this then we can continue.. I.. I just want to make sure.."

Lance glanced at Shiro before quickly lowering his eyes a little. "..Keith, I'm happy to just be here.." He says before looking back up giving a small smile. "..besides, I've got different rules from Shiro." He says pressing a soft kiss to Keith's nose. "...Don't worry about me, worry about yourself.." He says softly. Shiro gave a small smile. Good..He had remembered. "Are we all green then..?" Shiro asks, fully ready to get back to helping Keith relax. He knew Lance had his boundaries. He knew now that the other would follow them, and that small tether of trust simply strengthened their bond.

Keith nodded slowly. "Green.." He murmured, just glad that Lance was happy. It felt like Keith had no other goals in life other than make Shiro and Lance happy and smiling. It was a pretty difficult goal but he would try his hardest, through every little obstacle to make them happy. He knew however he had to tell them about the blade mission he would be on in less than a week now. It was going to be a pretty deadly one. They were going to face all three of Lotors remaining generals. And Keith would be in the front lines.

Shiro smiled warmly returning to Keith's back letting a hand slide down his hip before gently sliding it down and between Keith's cheeks, taking the fabric with it. "..this..May feel weird, but it will help you figure out if you're a top..and bottom or even a switch.." Shiro explains softly pressing gentle kisses as he moved back down. Lance smiled, though it was hard to tell if real or merely a mask. Something he had perfected over the years. He peppered soft kisses across Keith's face and gave a soft squeeze to Keith's hands. He let Keith lean into him as Shiro continued to manipulate and softly massage Keith's cheeks separating them and placing soft kisses on the outside of the globes over the soft fabric.

Keith let out little noises of happiness at Shiros touches, reveling in the strange yet pleasurable feeling, while enjoying the kisses from Lance as well. He closed his eyes, relaxing, even as his body swayed slightly from the pleasure he had never received before from anyone. "Mmh.. I had no idea that this felt so good..”

Shiro gave a small smirk at the bare sounds he could get Keith to make, he pressed a soft kiss as he closed in on Keith's hole, pressing into the fabric as he went, letting his hands continue to gently massage. He was glad Lance knew his limitations and had agreed to the rules he had put. Lance gently wrapped his arms around Keith waist, his hands just barely touching the floof of Shiro's hair. "..You look so good.." He says one hand softly trailing up Keith's back, just barely passing the scar.

Keith flushed brightly, but was still good to go, his body trembling a bit, but not from stress or fear or anything, rather from the sheer thought that he was almost completely naked with two hot men telling him he looked amazing and touching his body. He shuddered when Lance barely passed the scar, tingles shooting through it again. "S-Still green.." He stuttered, with a little smile, kissing Lance gently as he felt Shiro play around with his butt.

Lance pulled back slightly at the shudder worry briefly crossing his face before Keith replied. He let his hands pass over Keith's back softly feeling each groove and bone structure.. If he was still limited at least he could still get to greatly know the feel and pleasure of touching Keith's body. Shiro pulled away briefly pressing a soft kiss to the base of Keith's spine as he moved back up setting his chin just behind Keith's ear. "...does that green still apply If I enter your underwear..?" Shiro asks, his voice soft as he pressed a kiss to Keith's hair.

He flushed and nodded at Shiros statement. "Y-yea it does." He murmured, leaning back to give him a kiss before returning to Lances kisses and touches.

Shiro gave a soft smirk, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's neck. "...you're good for me." He whispers softly into the others neck the hand on his hip finally slipping beneath the underwear. Lance gave into the kiss, deepening it though remaining as soft as he dared. He loved the simple idea of being able to touch and caress Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Lance can't touch certain things..He's dealt with Shiro enough to know not to fight him on these types of things. AND I AM SO SORRY. Also, my Keith hasn't responded in a few days and I worry maybe they don't want to continue..and if so...I still have about 5-9 chapters left until I need to write an ending if they don't respond.


	18. Rules and Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut. Smut. Sorry. Smut. Oh and painful realizations for Lance. And Keith gets hurt. Emotionally. And split open on his first dick isn't this smooth but I'm leaving it.

Keith flushed and a little gasp escaped his lips at the ecstatic skin on skin contact that he got from Shiro and Lance simultaneously. "Is it OK if I take off my underwear?" He asked softly. "To make it easier?" He offered before connecting his lips to Lances once more, loving this make out session with him.

Shiro gave a soft chuckle just below Keith's ear. "..of course." He says withdrawing his hand. Shiro hooked the thumb of his own hand into his underwear before giving a short glance at Lance who remained kissing deeply with Keith. Lance was barely aware they'd spoken, his eyes still mostly closed, humming just barely into Keith's kiss as he accepted the pleasureful make out session.

Keith took off his underwear, breaking the kiss slightly with Lance before immediately diving back in when his underwear was in the pile of their clothes.

Shiro smirked as he pulled off his own underwear, immediately returning to Keith's side. "..Feel better, babe..?" he asks softly, his hands returning to softly rest against Keith's ass, just barely away from the cleft.

Keith nodded quickly, kissing Lance harder and starting to run his hands over him as well. All of them would get pleasure. Keith would make sure of it.

Lance kissed back deeply, their tongues gently intertwining as Lance ran his hands across the back, giving a soft noise of pleasure though keeping within the boundaries Shiro had set. Shiro smirked running the hand back between Keith's cleft softly brushing his fingers against Keith's hole. "Have..you ever thought about using back here..?" He asks softly not really expecting an answer even as pressed an gentle kiss to just below Keith's ear. His lower body finally contacting Keith's..It was easily tell-able that Shiro was hard.

Keith giggled a bit. "Shiros hard.." He whispered to Lance, before letting one hand trail to Shiro. "Is it OK to touch?" He asked the man softly, hand hovering nervously above Shiros cock as he waited, continuously making out with Lance.

Shiro flushed upon hearing the comment. "..green.." He says softly a small smirk rising to his lips as he leaned a little more in. His hand still gently between Keith's parted cheeks, brushing softly against his asshole. Lance smirked softly. "..He wants you.., ..But boy I-" Lance cut off as he took the kiss once more, his hands drifting down to Keith's hips.

Keith smiled and started gently stroking Shiro before gently tugging at Lances underwear, silently asking permission to take them off. He would stroke Lance at least and suck him if he could. He would make them happy. He swore he would.

Lance flushed deeply as he felt his underwear shift from their position just barely hanging on his hips. "..green.." He whispered as their lips barely parted, his eyes just half lidded, his erection nearly being the only thing holding up the underwear. Shiro let out a soft noise as he just barely suppressed a moan. He hadn't expected Keith to be so bold..But he had predicted Lance to be the first to lose his underwear..A guess gone wrong. Shiro's finger just put the lightest pressure against Keith's hole, just pressing in slightly. "Such a good boy.."

Keith let out a low moan of both pain and pleasure as Shiro slid one of his huge fingers in. Fuck, it burned but oh it felt good. He slid Lances underwear off gently, moving his other hand towards Lances cock, silently asking permission again by biting Lances bottom lip.

Shiro set a small kiss to Keith's neck a she pulled his finger out slowly. "..are you still green, love..?" he asks softly, pulling away a bit, the hand drifting from Keith's ass. Lance flushed opening his eyes a bit more at the soft bite his tongue flicking out to lick Keith's lips in an movement of approval. He was lucky Shiro hadn't noticed. Lance knew this was well beyond what he had agreed to..but if Shiro was getting anywhere then he was too. Lance kept his hands to Keith's waist..not daring to travel any further.

Keith nodded, whispering a quick green before attaching himself to Lance again, starting to rub him and Shiro simultaneously, wanting to please them both. He had never tried such a thing before to himself, but to them he hoped it felt as good as it looked like it felt.

Shiro suppressed a moan, struggling a little to maintain his composure as he moved away for only a moment to lean back and get a bottle of lubricant. He didn't want to potentially damage Keith..and honestly was a bit hesitant to even proceed. But..he did want to know if Keith was a either a top, a bottom or a switch..and this was one of the few ways to find out, trial and error. Lance moaned into the kiss, his hips moving forward just barely pressing into Keith, knowing he still had no permission to touch the other below the waist..he  
Lance kept his hands just above Keith's waist running his thumbs softly next to Keith's spine hoping to relax him before Shiro began.

Keith had no idea what was going on, so he was extremely content, having no clue as to how Shiros width would stretch him painfully wide. Keith heard Lance moan and smiled, whispering. "You know if you want you can go lower.." it was his body. He gave people permission to do stuff to it. And no one could make rules for his body that he would have to follow. Shiros rules about sex however, he would follow in order to make his partners happy.

Lance hesitated at the request his hands just barely moving downward before Shiro took a hold of one. He immediately returned them to Keith's waist, not saying a single word. He knew he had crossed a line..Shiro didn't even have to say it. Lance pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's lower lip just barely biting into his before parting. "..God you're beautiful all flushed.." He whispers softly. Shiro gave a small smirk as corrected lance before pouring a good amount of lubricant onto his fingers warming it up. "..Babe, ..Do you think you can handle a finger..?" Shiro asks leaning back into Keith the hand drifting back to its position just barely between Keith's cheeks..

Keith nodded slowly before looking back to Lance with a slight frown, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "Its my body.. and my rules for my body.. so I say touch wherever the hell you want beautiful.." He whispered to him, nipping the lobe of his ear gently. The compliment had Keith even more flushed as he kissed Lance once more, hugging him close.

Lance flushed deeper as he let his hands move. One dropping from Keith's waist to gently palm at Keith's cock, a small smirk rising to his lips..though he kept his eyes purposefully down, not wanting to dare make eye contact with Shiro. They resumed the make out session keeping his body nearly flush with Keith's, his own cock still rock hard. Shiro..noticing fully well felt the short stab of jealousy..but pushed it off in favor of gently pressing a finger into Keith's entrance, carefully bobbing the finger only an little hoping to get Keith used to the feeling.

Keith let out a low groan as Shiros finger went in, the sensation odd, yet Keith loved it. He continued making out with Lance while stroking them both still, his grip a little tighter around them as he slowly adjusted to the feeling of a finger in his ass. When Lance started stroking him, he shuddered a bit, but nodded slightly to tell them both he was OK and wanted to continue.

Shiro began to move the finger slowly, letting Keith get used to the sensation. He pressed soft little kisses to Keith's shoulder and back, no longer even bothering to look at Lance. "...gorgeous.." He comments softly, rocking lightly into Keith's hands. Lance continued gently palming and beginning to finally fully stroke Keith's cock, giving a soft moan into the kiss adoring the pleasure they could all give each other..even if Lance feared what repercussions Shiro may have in mind for breaking the carefully set rules.

Keith smiled slightly and let out a few groans as Shiro moved and Lance stroked. He felt like he was in heaven, not noticing their rivalries as he kept stroking both of them as well, though his hands had gotten a bit shaky from the pleasure.

Lance let his kisses stray from Keith's mouth, gently kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. He continued to softly stroke Keith's cock, refusing to make eye contact with Shiro, though clearly letting his pleasure be known with soft noises as he kissed at Keith's neck. Shiro continued spreading Keith, careful even as he added the second finger his other hand moving to steady Keith's hips as Shiro rocked softly in place a short groan escaping his lips.

Keith gasped out, glad both could have their way and not be yelling at the other. Though he had no idea the emotions that the two had due to Keith telling Lance to touch lower if he wanted. He moaned out softly, and once he got used to the fingers, ground back on them a bit by rotating his hips

Lance gently ran his finger of the slit of Keith's cock, giving a soft smile. He kissed and softly sucked a mark into Keith's neck, fully knowing it had been against Shiro's rules, giving in and deciding to play it by ear over the stupid rules. Shiro smirked as he noticed Keith grinding back as he rocked into the pleasure that was Keith's hand. "You like that..? Want another yet." Shiro asks softly pressing a kiss into Keith's hair.

Keith nodded softly and moaned out as Lance touched the slit of his dick, gasping out when the mark was sucked in and smiling slightly. Now he needed one from Shiro. He wanted to be claimed by his two lovers. Wanting to be branded by them and called theirs by the marks on his skin. Simply the idea had him shuddering with excitement. "G-Green.." He managed to say through the thick waves of pleasure overriding him.

Shiro softly leaned into Keith, a third finger slowly edging its way into him, adoring that his love was so eager to please. He ignored the jealousy he felt forming, focusing on the pleasure Keith was giving him, despite the simplicity of it. He bit his own lip suppressing a groan. Lance sucked softly at Keith's neck, gently marking him, continuing to stroke the man he loved, gently fondling him even as Shiro used his fingers to slowly fuck into the boy.

Keith groaned out, rocking his hips into Lances hand and the fingers, having to let go of their members to grip the bedsheets hard, gasping out in pleasure and pain combined, a pretty nice feeling actually. If there was any way to be any greener, Keith would be. Keith would be the greenest of greens.

Lance kept kissing Keith's neck and simultaneously fondling Keith's length. He let out a bare soft noise as he ignored the lack of stimulation. Shiro continued to prep Keith, a smirk rising to his lips as he pressed gentle kisses into Keith's hair, not daring enough to mark Keith, though jealousy lingered as he spotted the marks lance made. The fingers only making their way deeper curling only an little in an effort to find Keith's sweet spot.

Keith gasped out when Shiro eventually found it, grinding into them both with louder moans than before, cock twitching a few times as it readied itself for release. And oh god was the pleasure good.. a bit overwhelming but in the best way. He groaned out softly and felt his cock twitch once more, feeling a slight heat in his gut, unaware that he would release.

Lance moved from Keith's throat capturing his lips in a heated kiss, continuing to freely palm and stroke Keith's length. Adoring that he could simply pleasure Keith in such ways. Shiro withdrew his fingers a bit just barely retreating, pulling back from the place that had created such deep pleasure in Keith. He wanted to know if Keith had truly wanted this..he didn't doubt the moans, but wanted to hear it for himself, and had even begin aiding his own relief as Keith had stopped.

Keith felt Shiro pull his fingers out and a little whine escaped him, then he realized he had a good idea, kissing Lance back for a bit before the kiss finished. When it did, he turned to Shiro and kissed him gently as well, obviously hard. He leaned in towards the man's ear, letting Lance have full access to his ass for a bit. "Claim me.. I want both your and his marks on my skin to show I belong to you two." He whispered, before capturing Shiro in a heated kiss as well, smiling slightly, and holding him close, before lifting his chin to give Shiro access.

Lance kept the passionate kiss as long as he could, but was slightly shocked as Keith turned immediately his eyes going up to Shiro, hesitance entering his face..but he overcame it quickly pressing soft kisses as Shiro had done to Keith's back, carefully avoiding going lower..though he deeply craved it..and knew he was already in trouble. Shiro though was surprised as Keith turned kissing back, his eyes widening a bit the smile rising back to his lips quickly as Keith spoke into his ear. He maintained the heated kiss until they had to part just barely whispering"..God you're so hot.." He says before pressing kisses down Keith's neck just opposite the side Lance had scattered with small hickeys.

Keith smiled and let Shiro mark him up. "Mmh.. I may be hot, but whatever rivalry you and Lance have right now, stop, cause I love you both equally and if you two are fighting over who gets to do what, I'll be doing everything. Got it?" Keith giggled a bit as Shiro brushed against a ticklish spot on his neck. "And I don't think I can fit both of your huge dicks in my mouth at the same time right?" He grinned, saying both things loud enough for both men to hear.

Lance's eyes widened, as he listened his cheeks tinting deeply and he pulled back slightly only hesitating a moment to glance at Shiro who seemed to be momentarily confused. Lance immediately went back to kissing gently at Keith's back. A single hand drifting down to cup and massage at Keith's balls. He didn't care much anymore that Shiro would be jealous..at this point, let him be. It would be welcomed any weird punishment Shiro could give him. Shiro smirked. Giving a small shrug, he spoke, pressing kisses along Keith's throat "Hey, it's the rules..and besides, I don't like sharing, I want to give you everything I can first.. Once we find out what you like then he can come in."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What rules? And I know you don't like sharing but you're gonna have to get used to it eventually." He murmured, kissing Shiro and letting out a low moan as Lance fondled his balls. "Fuck that feels good!" He groaned to the boy with a little grin.

Shiro averted his eyes for a but a moment but quickly kissed back as Keith kissed him. "..Lance has different rules, at least for now.. And I know I'm going to get used to it, it'll be fine.." Lance smiled a little, knowing he accepted whatever weird little punishment Shiro could give him for all out breaking every agreement they had minus Keith's first time. He kept pressing kisses to Keith's back and fondling the boys balls, his free hand drifting to his own neglected cock.

Keith groaned out and ground into Lances hand. "God.. ugh yea.. f-fuck.. fuck me hard.." He groaned and gripped them both. "S-Shiro hurry and mark me so you can fuck me" he groaned

 

Lance tensed slightly the temptation immediately growing. He bit his lip suppressing a soft moan as he kept fondling Keith's balls, surprised by the words that had left Keith's lips. Shiro however..wasn't surprised, rather quickly embracing Keith to his own body pressing kisses and gently sucking on Keith's neck, leaving a hot trail of small hickeys along his neck, freely letting himself loose control of the situation. Jealousy swam in his gut, but he knew he would still be the first to take Keith.

Keith groaned out, closing his eyes and rocking back into Lances hand, gasping softly. It felt way too good to resist begging for more. And he wanted Shiro inside him and to hold Lance close and have him be his comfort as Shiro entered his large cock. Lance almost matched Shiro, yet he knew Shiro was jealous, so he would let him enter Keith. When the marking was done, Keith quickly presented his ass to Shiro before leaning into Lances ear. "I would take you both if I could.. both of your huge cocks inside me.. but that would literally tear me in half~" he flirted slightly, seeming to be better at sexual flirting than romantic flirting

Lance flushed deeply as he simply hardened worse, barely satisfying his urges with his own hand. He seemed slightly shocked as Keith turned and spoke.. Worry emerging only a little before it turned into a confident smirk, kissing Keith deeply and passionately. He didn't have the time for words. Shiro on the other hand had grabbed the bottle of lubricant again and begun slicking his cock, smirking as Keith finally turned. He was glad to be getting what he wanted. That jealous spark fading as Shiro pushed the two fingers rather sharply back into Keith, carefully avoiding the pleasant spot. "Keith, Color. Now.." He said, Shiro's voice a bit breathy though remaining with a commanding tone to it. He needed to know Keith was still good, and truly wanting this. Even in the heat of the moment he wanted to make sure both his lovers.. Lance included, were good and alright to proceed.

Keith laughed breathlessly. "The greenest of green." He whispered, trying to get Shiros fingers to touch his sweet spot, groaning a bit at the pleasure, grinding into his hand roughly. "P-Please.." He begged, for both of them, before breaking the kiss with Lance and leaning down to the boys cock, silently asking permission to continue and kiss it or lick it. Perhaps suck it even.

Shiro smirked pulling the fingers out roughly, taking hold of Keith's hips, lining himself up and beginning to slowly enter the pale form before him. Shiro bit his lip quite hard stifling the attempted moan that tried to escape. Lance however blushed harder his free hand going softly into Keith's hair. "G-god God sakes, green, babe.." He says barely able to take his eyes off Keith, overwhelmed with the scenario placed in front of him. He knew this broke the rules..but by this point, he didn't care if Shiro killed him. All he wanted was to be swallowed whole by the being that was Keith. His cock twitching at the very display.

Keith put his mouth on Lances tip just as he was entered, crying out as he was stretched more. Fuck it hurt but oh how good it felt. As Shiro pushed in, the further down he went on Lance, sucking to the base before starting to bob his head, choking a tiny bit as it hit the back of his throat, yet somehow, he was taking it mostly as a pro.

Shiro let out a short groan as he pushed his way in, his hands drifting from Keith's waist to caress and rub at Keith's back trying to distract from the pain. "So good for me.." He whispers softly. Lance tensed a bit as he felt the warmth of Keith's throat envelope his cock. He moaned leaning his head back, surprised by the skill it seemed Keith had naturally. His cock twitched sporadically within Keith's mouth as he grew closer to cunning.

 

Keith kept sucking, moaning lustfully on Lances cock and taking both dicks. Finally. He found a way to please them both with a warm hole enveloping their dicks

Lance groaned softly as the hand in Keith's hair took a soft bunch into it. He didn't pull but did use it as a handle to make sure Keith was getting enough air between the blow job. He was shocked at how impressive Keith was. Shiro set a short pace careful as he aimed to hit Keith's pleasureful spot each time he stretched the other open

Keith gasped out every time Shiro slammed into his sweet spot, Keith gripping the bedsheets in one hand, and fondling Lances balls with the other. "F-Faster!" He gasped out to Shiro

Lance let out a moan his hand sliding down to gently massage and caress Keith's neck. A smirk rising. Keith may actually be a bottom..!.. He thought, excited at the potential prospects as he kept his own orgasm at bay. Shiro though complied with the breathless order, picking up his pace as the kept his hold on Keith's hips thrusting in a bit harder, angling himself. He knew he wouldn't last, especially not with the tight warmth surrounding his cock.

Keith gasped out at the bubbling in his gut again. "M-My guts bubbling!" He warned around Lances cock, having no idea it meant he was gonna cum. And eventually he did just so, cumming all over, the thick white liquid dripping from his tip as he moaned, continuing to vigorously suck Lance off to try and get him to release the same thick white liquid so Keith could swallow it and taste him. He wanted to taste Shiro as well but he was in Keith's ass.

Lance groaned as he came rather unexpectedly, his hand tightening its grasp on Keith's hair as he came harshly into Keith's throat. Shiro however decided he wasn't finished, continuing to move as he seeked his own orgasm, knowing he wouldn't dare cum inside without permission. Each thrust hitting Keith's over sensitive prostate,

Keith groaned out, swallowing Lances cum. And when Shiro didn't cum yet, Keith continued sucking Lance until he did, groaning out with each hit to his delicate prostate. "A-Ah! Fill me up Shiro!"

Lance bit his lip, riding out the last of his orgasm the hand releasing Keith's hair, giving another soft moan. "God.." He whispers trying to quiet himself. Shiro gave a soft groan through tight lips, taking the seemingly permission though..hesitation clouded his mind for a few moments... He came harshly as he pressed himself fully inside of Keith, his hands holding Keith's hips tightly to his as he leaned in against Keith.

Keith gasped out and moaned as Shiro filled him, keeping his mouth at the very base of Lances cock, swirling his tongue weakly around it while he sucked. He came off of Lances dick with a pop from his mouth, looking up at him and Shiro lovingly. He was obviously tired as well as really damn happy.

Lance gently cupped Keith's cheek. "..G-god..you're incredible.." he whispers softly his face a red..though faded due to the intense arousal a soft smile sitting on his face. Shiro's took his time pulling out careful as he loosened his grip on Keith's hips. He let Keith relax a little further onto the bed. "..Keith.., you still green, love ..?" he asks softly, wanting to help Keith come down.

Keith groaned slightly when Shiro pulled out and nodded. "Y-Yea.. a bit tired.. but still green.." He said softly, smiling up at Lance and pecking his lips before doing the same with Shiro.

Lance kissed back softly assisting to pull Keith up and into his lap. "..you were so amazing, Keith.." he says smiling softly at his love. Shiro kissed back relieved as he gently hugged Keith. "Good,.. I take it you had fun..?" he says a smirk rising. Shiro never got enough of the physical contact he could get with Keith, appreciating every touch he could give..and receive. 

Keith nodded a little and blushed. "Best experience ever." He giggled softly and curled close to them, sitting part on both of their laps and nuzzling into their warm bodies. "Did you two have fun?" He asked, back to the innocent boy he had been before, though somehow..sweeter. He knew things he had never even guessed about. He’d been broadened by simply the topic alone, but now that he finally had experience..He knew it was something he’d love. 

Lance smiled. "..of course, .hard not to when you're just so perfect." He says giving a soft laugh. His arms wrapping around Keith's chest. Shiro smiled. "..you felt incredible, I know I had fun" He says letting the younger cuddle into him. He was though a little annoyed that the rules he had given Lance were broken, he didn’t show it.

Keith grinned brightly, holding them tight. "I love you two so much.. now Shiro what 'rules' did you give Lance?" He asked with a raised eyebrow a small pout forming, not wanting to upset him or anything, but just to let him know that Keith was the one who told Lance to do it and gave him permission.

Lance flushed glancing down, hugging into Keith. He didn't want to speak, he knew he had broken nearly all of them.. But it had been at Keith's request. Shiro hesitated. "..well.., The rules for Lance, were because I wanted to be your first on a majority of things....like your first body kiss. ...Your virginity, if which I'm Now the proud owner." He says giving a short laugh. "..But I did want to be your first blowjob..but honestly I doubt that was your first.." He paused raising an eyebrow. There were quite a few other rules that Lance had broken but he left off there.

Keith nodded slightly. "Shiro you were my first on a lot of things. Friend, crush, time, body kiss, person to touch my scar.. but you can't be the first for everything.. I have to put both of you with equal love.. and if your my first everything Shiro.. then how is that fair to Lance..?" He whispered softly. "And that was my first by the way. You're both huge as well." He murmured. "Shiro.. you understand that Lance has to be first with some things too right?" He asked softly. "Because as far as right now, you're both my first boyfriends.. Lance was my first kiss and first 'rival' as well as the first i admitted my returned feelings to.. but that doesn't compare to your list.." He whispered and frowned a bit. "I wanted to be some of your firsts as well.. though I think the only first i am for both of you is first polyamorous relationship.." He shrugged. "You both had your first times, first blowjobs, first kisses, first hand held, first hug, first person you loved.. and I don't think I was any of those for either of you.." He murmured. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

Shiro paused listening the frown growing on his lips. He did want to be Keith's first..and understood that yes, Lance semi deserved to be some of Keith's first. He hadn't realized Lance was Keith's first kiss.. Nor that Keith was the one to return Lance's feelings. Shiro glanced over at Lance, briefly before returning his attention to Keith. Lance glanced down and away, his cheeks flushing as the smile faded. Lance had known even daring to admit his feelings back then was a huge risk..and he had taken it. He didn't regret it..but he was anxious. As Keith finished Lance immediately glanced over at Shiro a nervous look crossing his face. Shiro glanced back a look of hesitation also crossing his face.. They both hesitated responding. They weren’t sure if Keith would catch on their looks.. 

 

Keith sighed a bit. "Please just try to be more fair on Lance.. Ok..?" He asked softly, curling up and closing his eyes, not bothering with getting dressed. It was no use considering he would shower when he woke up anyways. Plus they all just fucked so what would be the point of covering up? Even if he was still insecure, which he was, why cover it up when they already could be judging him. They already knew.

Shiro gave a short nod. He didn't want to have to explain that hard truth. "..fine, but I still don't like having to share you.." He says softly frowning, hugging softly into Keith. Lance let out a soft sigh, his cheeks remaining red, honestly a bit surprised Keith hadnt caught on..but pleased to not have angered him, even if he knew Shiro would eventually reprimand him for stealing such innocent of Keith's firsts.

Keith somehow managed to sleep, even through nightmares of Shiro or Lance hurting each other when Keith wasn't around. Keith woke up the next morning and sighed, grabbing his clothes and putting them on to go to his room, grab more clothes, place his in a little pile to wash, and then heading quickly to the showers the boys all shared, scrubbing his hair hard as if doing so would cleanse his mind of such horrible thoughts as well. When he was clean, he got the clothes on, before heading to his room to contact the blade about when he would be going to them next. He nodded at his orders, to head out tomorrow. He frowned a bit, knowing he would have to tell the other two that he was going on a mission.. and if asked about said mission.. He would simply say the truth..

Lance had had a nightmare and left sometime in the night retreating to his own room. He had stolen Shiro's bathrobe rather than try and dress with his shaking hands. Shiro though..remained asleep in the bed, finally resting well after quite a few nights stressed and barely awake. He had even slept through the breakfast call almost an varga later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED COMMENTS. SOMEONE GIVE ME FEEDBACK THAT ISNT "FUCK THIS IS HOT" Plz. I feel insecure about how I'm portraying Shiro..


	19. Confessions, Fears, Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance admits some important details...But isn't as specific as he could be. This may lead to trouble later down the road..

When he only saw Lance at breakfast, Keith pulled him aside afterwards. "Hey.. you ok after last night?" He asked softly. "I meant what I said.. you deserve more firsts.." He whispered with a slight smile. "I'm sorry about him.. I don't know why he's like this.." Keith was avoiding talk about his mission tomorrow, knowing that with him gone, something could happen to Lance and Shiro.. or something could happen to Keith.. or Lance and Shiro would get angry at each other..

Lance immediately had put up his wall giving a confident smile. "Of course I'm good.., I know I deserve to at least have some with you.., I bet he's just still having doubts about me.." He says lowering his voice a little. "..I mean I dont blame him for being possessive .." Lance says giving a shrug. It seemed almost as if across the table Hunk and Pidge were finally bonding over a small robot they had built together.

Keith shook his head. "My room. After breakfast." He whispered softly, able to tell that Lance was lying. He had been stating at that mask for a long was time and he could tell when it was up and hiding something or down and letting Lances true self come out.

Lance tensed lightly, his shoulders just barely raising, but gave the steady smile and nodded. He knew they were in for a talk.. He just hoped Shiro wound’nt interrupt whatever it was that Keith had in store form him. He wasn’t sure if he was ready….

Shiro was still asleep, his dreams peaceful after long weeks of being submerged in nightmares or stifled by the mental block.

Whenever Lance and Keith finally met in Keith's room, he confronted Lance straight up. "Tell me the truth. Now. What's going on between you and Shiro and tell me EVERYTHING." He muttered, feeling kinda upset. After all, they were supposed to trust Keith with anything.. and Lance had promised as well on Keith's rings.. and yet.. here they were.. then again Shiro had been hiding something as well, and Keith hated it. Then again the rings weren't that important were they..? Keith knew he shouldn't have hoped that the boys meant the promises they put into the only rings in the space mall he could find that weren't engagement or wedding rings.

Lance tensed slightly at the tone taking a half step back crossing his arms, averting his eyes.. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to come clean, but..he did owe it to Keith.. Even if it may only cause more damage in the long run. "..look, S-Shiro and I.. Kinda used..to have a thing.., it didnt last long, it wasn't healthy….i-in any way, and once we tried involving Hunk it just..went downhill.., we broke up…, I..started dating Hunk, but..He left me..a bit a-after..." Lance says hesitantly rubbing his arm..honestly a bit terrified to look at Keith, his body posture nervous..yet probably not as nervous as he should be, considering the thoughts going through his head. "I..think...Shiro still has the whole..'master' mindset about me, I think.. he's certainly back to his old self..just not 'bout me this time.." He says quietly, wishing he could honestly disappear. He knew this may cause a rift between he and Keith..there was good reason he had kept it quiet and had agreed to Shiro's non sexual only actions during session the night before. He hadn't wanted any of this to come out.. He feared it would end his chance at even being in the relationship... And was just as willing to leave if Keith so decided against Lance..

Keith nodded slightly. "So basically Shiro doesn't like you because of a relationship?" He asked, frowning. "That's.. that's so unlike him.." He whispered. "Lance I'll try to talk to him about it.. and if he does anything to you.. please.. please tell me.." He begged slightly. "And now I'm going to come clean as well.. both with my emotions and regarding tomorrow.." He sighed a bit. "I contacted the blades, asking about a mission I was assigned to before I left.. and it's tomorrow, meaning I'll be gone for a while.." He sighed. "And regarding all of this I'm scared.. I'm scared that he'll do something to you and you two will simply start yelling.. and then I'll have to choose a side.. and then if I choose the wrong one I might lose one of you.." He whispered, hands shaking a bit. "I'm scared that if I don't come out of this mission alive.. that he'll blame you for my death.. when it isn't true.. or even himself for my death.. because really it was my fault.." He sighed. "I asked to be placed on the front lines.."

Lance shrugged slightly..he didn't know what he could do. Shiro was stubborn like that. Sure Shiro seemed to understand the reasons why Lance had chosen to leave him for Hunk..but it still had caused a small rift in their friendship...wait. Mission? Lance tensed uncrossing his arms. "You're..leaving again..? ..why the front lines..?, Keith you know that's dangerous.." Lance says worry entering his voice. "Heck, I don't care what Shiro wants to do to me..I've handled it before..but I don't want to lose you.." He says crossing the short distance placing his hands on Keith's shoulders, concern etched into his features. "..Y-You can't die out there...I can't lose you...we just got you back.." He says worry entering his voice. Shiro was waking up and had finally gotten showered and dressed, going to get a coffee from the kitchen.

Keith frowned. "Lance..when I scheduled the mission I thought you two didn't want me.. and I can't change the plans now.." He sighed. "We're going fight Lotors remaining old generals.." He admitted softly. "There are only three this time.. but I remember how hard they were to beat.." He sighed soflty and hugged Lance. "Plus remember? I stay at the castle and do missions when I'm asked to."

Lance embraced Keith tightly. "..you better be on your very damn best out there..I ain't losing you.., those damn generals are tough and I know you can beat them.., but you better come back to us.. Alive. And alright..Okay?" Lance says emotion betraying his voice as he swallowed the building fear. Shiro went and got coffee, deciding to try and see if Allura would forgive him..or even see if she had talked to Kolivan. He wanted to make it up to her. He was finally to be trusted. He was finally himself...Though quite a bit more guarded then in previous months.

Keith shook his head. "I'll try.. but I'm not going to make a promise that isn't up to me.. however I do promise that I'll try to come back to you.." He whispered and smiled slightly, the soreness from their activities last night starting to catch up to him as he held onto Lance. "Though I'm a bit sore so might be hard to do that." He laughed softly. "Also there's a videofeed the blade takes for every mission. That way if someone ...Dies, the blade can go and tell their family and friends." He explained before giving Lance the code. "You'll see everything live.. so there's no skipping past something if you don't want to see it.."

Lance swallowed frowning. "..Keith..I..I wouldn't..I couldn't bear..you..You should spend today resting, .." He says feeling tears start to rise. He fought them back. "..You have to fight your best and come back to us.." He says a small smile rising as he tried desperately to grasp at the positive

Keith nodded. "I have to tell everyone else first though.. I leave early tomorrow.. but I'll wake you and Shiro up to say goodbye.." He murmured and leaned up, pressing pressing a kiss to Lances neck. "Be brave for me ok?" He asked softly, obviously try long to be strong for his lover.

Lance nodded softly. "...I promise to keep the bed warm for you when you get back..., ..I won't let anything happen to Shiro while you're gone..Promise.." He says hugging Keith tighter kissing into Keith's hair. "..I'll be as brave..as I've ever been.." He says fighting the tears.. They had just gotten him back and now he could potentially be lost again..? ...it hurt his heart to think of losing Keith permanently.

Keith nuzzled into him. "Don't cry Lancey.. you won't miss me." He paused for dramatic effect. "Cause I'll be haunting you and Shiro nonstop." He joked and let a little nervous giggle escape. The last time he tried to joke it didn't go so well.. hopefully this time he wouldn't hurt Lance. "I need to talk to Shiro. I'll come back for cuddles soon ok?" He asked. "I love you Lance." He kissed the boys forehead gently before leaving to find Shiro. Once finding the older man, Keith smiled a bit nervously. "Shiro.. we need to talk.. like.. bad.."

Lance let out a soft half laugh half sob, pulling away wiping his eye the small smile remaining. He had to be brave..He was brave..wasn't he..

Shiro raised an eyebrow giving a smile. He and Allura had been talking freely..finally having secured her trust back..though he wasn't Sure he even deserved it. "Sure..what about..?" He says as he thanked Allura quickly before leading off to the hall with Keith for a more private conversation.

Keith sighed a bit. "Lets just say it isn't good news.. we'll handle relationship stuff first.. then the part that Lance started basically crying for.." He murmured. "Lance told me that you're treating him bad because of your previous relationship.. is that true..?" Keith asked softly, obviously being cautious, scared of the much bulkier and bigger man.

Shiro immediately glanced away for but a moment thinking of the right way to put it..without seeming cruel.. "I'm not treating him that bad..and it's not because of the relationship...It's because of his role..in the relationship.." Shiro says wording it carefully. "..wait, ..what about Lance crying..?" he says questioning his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"What do you mean his role in the relationship Shiro? I want to get this worked out before I tell you about that." He murmured, looking over at Shiro. "Please.. don't leave me in the dark like this.." He whined. "Don't leave me behind.."

"..Keith, Lance used to be a sub.. Not really quite the switch he claims to be now.." Shiro says being..rather blatant. "...it's another sexual thing.." He says explaining, having a feeling Keith would question further.

"Could you explain it more please? I want to understand why you two are strange around each other and if I can fix it somehow.."

Shiro gave a small shrug. "...Lance isn't used to being a top, ..He's a rule follower. You've seen he can't be trusted to even choose what we're having Hunk cook for dinner.." Shiro paused. "In bed he..kinda liked being pushed around. Giving up that little bit of control..., But he claims he changed and that he can top now..And I just don't think He'd ever be a top. When he's been subbing for so long and..is just so good at it.." He says a small frown replacing the slight look of confused explaination. "..Look, I dont even know if you can fix this and I doubt it even needs fixing...Lance doesn't mind being told what to do.." He says.

Keith shrugged a bit, but nodded. "Ok.. well.. can you two try to work out your differences while I'm gone..?" He asked softly. "I don't want to be in this relationship if I can't make both of you happy.." He murmured softly. "And I know you get jealous Shiro.. is there some way I could help you get over that jealousy?"

"..wait..While you're gone..? Keith, you got another call from Kovilan....didn't you..? Allura said there was a call going on.. " he says suspicions rising. "..I'll try to work it out with Lance, but where are you going..? When? ..is it more dangerous then usual..?" Shiro asks his protective side clearly showing.

Keith smiled sadly. "I called Kolivan this morning to check when the mission was.. tomorrow.. I'll be on the front lines of the group fighting Lotors three remaining generals.. but don't yell at him.. i requested being in the front.. because that was scheduled whenever I thought you and Lance didn't want me.." He whispered. "Its why Lance almost cried.. i promised him cuddles after I talked to you.."

Shiro frowned deeper. "..You better rest then, .You've got to be in good health before you go..." He says frowning. "..I don't want you in the front lines..but there's not much say I have in the Marmora anyway...but you better return to us after..." He says. "..we could all go cuddle..? I could..explain to Lance..I want to spend as much time with you as I can.."

Keith nodded slowly. "Thank you.. for trying this for me.. and don't let Lance out of your sights after I'm gone. I trust you to stop him if he comes after me." He murmured and gave Shiro a little kiss. I have to tell the others goodbye first so I'll be right back." He was back in about a dobashes, joining the two in his room. "I'll wake you two up tomorrow. Neither of you better follow me or I'll tell Allura and get her to lock you both up." He joked, sounding a little more confident with his jokes

Shiro gave a nod. "..Didn't plan to..I need to talk to him about safe words anyway while you're gone.." He says kissing back softly giving a small smirk. As Keith left Shiro went to meet up with Lance finding him exactly where Keith had left him...still wiping away the tears as he tried to put his usual confident mask back on and hide the insecurities. Pidge and Hunk gave sad goodbyes, both unhappy but understanding that Keith wasn't technically a Paladin and had the full right to leave on missions whenever He so chose. Allura had given him a tight hug and some soft words of advice on saying safe. Coran giving him words of bravery and luck in his usual mannerisms.

Lance barely got himself together as Keith arrived. Shiro swallowed softly knowing fully well what the Princess’s idea of 'locked up' was. And that sure wasn't a pleasant memory. They both nodded. "..Yea,..I know I won't be following you.." Shiro says frowning. He knew very well the consequences of interfering with any type of blade work from his experiences with Lotor as they had tried to crash the power dedication ceremony. Lance nodded giving a small smile, though it was weak and hardly hidden by the mask. "..I..Ill stay brave, won't follow..even if I really...really don't want you to go.."

Keith saw Lance and shook his head, walking over and hugging him gently. "Lance.. take the mask off and keep it off.. all of the paladins and me, want to see you for you, not for the mask you put on every day. We love you Lancey. And I promise you both I'll try my hardest for both of you to not have to go through that.." He murmured, motioning Shiro over to the hug as well.

Lance's smile dropped as Keith hugged him. The tears building rapidly..even as he fought them back. He didn't want Keith to leave..he couldn't bear the idea of any of his nightmares coming true. He couldn't bear the idea of being left alone in a relationship with Shiro again. He didn't think he could even manage to go on loving Shiro without the strength of Keith beside him as a constant tether...but he had to. He..had become the glue holding the team together. He had become the red paladin, the strong right hand that held the team's bonds. He had to remain strong for not only their relationship but also for Voltron. Shiro came in for the hug but not until Keith motioned.. He still hesitated around Lance. He didnt want to be seen as pushy anymore..even if it's what made he and Lance better together.

Keith held them tightly. "Lance.. you are better than you think.. Shiro.. so are you. Neither of you need to talk to yourselves like you're nothing because you two are my everythings. I'll fight as hard as I can." He promised, gently wiping Lances tears.

"..You're gonna kick ass out there..a-an' look incredibly hot doing it.." Lance says tightening his hug on Keith, sniffling softly as he tried to fight the negative thoughts. He knew..he would have to watch the video feed. He couldn't just be left that the mercy of Keith being killed and Lance not being able to at the very least..avenge him. Shiro though kept his eyes averted as he hugged the two giving a small smile. "..you're gonna do great out there..and you'll come home, and we'll all cuddle again and do all the cute domestic stuff you could ever want, Keith.."

Keith smiled slightly. "Lets cuddle right now. We can do whatever you two want and if needed I could leave to let you two make up? That way neither of you have to be embarrassed or anything. Or you could just wait until I leave tomorrow morning." He shrugged. "Today is our day."

Lance tensed in the hug at the very idea of being left alone with Shiro.. He wasn't looking forward to what the other had in mind..though was certainly curious about what Shiro would pick as punishment...but today, Lance simply wanted to cuddle with the two men he loved, ..while he could. "..cuddles" He simply head pressing a soft kiss to Keith's hair. Shiro smiled a little. "..I think you owe us some cuddle time from before anyway.., leaving us.." Shiro says..instantly regretting the last two words. But he was still a bit upset that Keith had run off and not told any of them...He had never received or read his letter from Keith, being that it was still in a pair of Lance's pants.

Keith nodded slightly. "Sorry about that.. I left letters for you both.." He murmured softly, looking down guiltily. "You're right.. I shouldn't have left you two.. and I was an idiot for doing that.." before he could let himself pour the guilt out, he led them to his bed and laid down, pulling them both in and curling close to both of them. "Promise me both of you if something happens neither of you blame each other or yourselves. Ok?" He asked softly, running the hand that was on Shiro down from his jaw to his chest, and the one on Lance from his jaw to his fluffy hair

Both simply followed, happy and pleased to cuddle onto the bed, laying down carefully on Keith to either side of him, Lance choosing to relax first onto Keith's chest slightly. He adored that Keith was so easy to please.. Even if it made the relationship a bit less of a challenge. "..I know I won't..It'll be all your fault.." Lance whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's nose, a small smile barely rising. Shiro smirked softly, pressing a soft kiss to Keith's hair before responding. "..It'll be Lotor's generals fault if you don't come back unharmed.., but nothing is going to happen..you're gonna go, defeat them and be back here for cuddles..." Shiro whispered, trying to be optimistic...though he knew very well what difficult of a task Keith and the Marmora were up against .

Keith laughed softly. "I keep wondering if there's some way to spare them.. I mean Lotor hand chose them and he turned to our side. What if they want to do the same but don't want to ruin their pride?" He shrugged. "I don't know. But you two are the best cuddlers." He commented quietly, nuzzling his head under Shiros chin and curling Lance close in his arms m.  
Lance smiled, cuddling into Keith's chest.. It felt good to simply have both the men he adored right by his side. It felt right.. He didn't know if he would feel as right with anyone ever again if something were to prevent Keith from..ever returning. Lance debated even daring to watch the video stream the next day. Shiro smiled softly, pressing several kisses into Keith's hair. "..well..maybe there is..but It might just be easier..to take them out, Lotor had already said, they disobeyed direct orders.."

Keith nodded a bit. "Yea I know. It would be easier not doing all that political shit but they're tough enemies. The blade sent practically an army by their standards. My mom is going as well.. so that could end horribly. Like I know she's an amazing fighter but even our five person team couldn't beat their four.. and now it's down to three thanks to Lotor."

Shiro frowned. "..You're both going to be fine..I..I just know it. You and only a few took out the most powerful Altean in the known universe.., you'll take out them.." He says worry just barely seeping into his voice. Lance hugged Keith a little tighter, burying his face in Keith's chest..he didn't want the other to go. Ever.

Keith nuzzled Lance and Shiro. "Thanks.. I told Lance I would wake you both up tomorrow so I could say goodbye to you two. You know, if something does happen. And I promise you both I'll try to come back alive.. but unharmed is impossible."

Lance felt tears prick his eyes.. No. He didn't want to cry again. He couldn't lose Keith, he wouldn't lose Keith.. He had to remain strong for his lovers. Shiro pulled away a little to press a kiss to Keith's forehead. "..We'll love you more..the moment you come back to us. Even if you are hurt, we'll help you heal..But you'll come back to us. And as long as you come back to us..We can all survive this." Shiro says taking the high..and rather sappy road.

Keith nodded slightly. "Lancey.. you're brave you know.." He whispered when hearing the boy sniffle. "You're brave and strong and you and Shiro are my two worlds.." he whispered. "And you deserve more than anything you both could ever imagine." He murmured, trying to calm him.

Lance buried his face slightly deeper, taking in as much of Keith as he could, knowing they wouldn't be apart for too long..Keith had to return...and Lance would make sure he was watching the video stream.. He needed to be sure Keith would be alright. "..You're sappy when you're worried.." He says just above a whisper, offering a small weak smile. "..I love you." he says quietly. Shiro smiled a little a small noise of contentment escaping. "...You're our world, Keith..our grounding force."

Keith giggled softly. "Hey I get sappy because I care about you two and I'm telling you both the entire truth." He smiled and held Lance close, ruffling his hair. "I'm your gravity. And I decide to make weird rules as to how the universe works. Wooooohhhh." He giggled some more and brought them in closer if possible. He simply loved this. Cuddles and talks with his boyfriend's who were actually getting along. When Lance and Shiro rarely got along, Keith would get so excited that the widest smile would spread over his face.

Lance let's out a soft chuckle. "...I like this grounding force, it's hot.." He says, smiling. Shiro hugging a bit tighter. He simply liked being able to cuddle with Keith..even though the banter..and the situation in the next day did worry him. He was glad Keith was finally taking some time to relax..


	20. Keith's Goodbye Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets ready to leave, but before...

Keith laughed softly at Lances comment. "Yea I didn't know that world's such as these were so hot and sexy~" he teased them, running his hand from Lances hair to his chest, letting his fingers explore. Same for Shiros chest. He simply let his fingers roam on their chests, with a little grin.

Lance flushed deeply as he pulled a bit back enough as Keith's hand moved, rather immediately averting his eyes away though the smile remained. Shiro smiled softly. "..I mean..who are we to tell gravity what we look like..?" he says accepting the compliment.

When Lance pulled away, Keith felt a bit guilty, panicking a bit as he remembered the rules. Consent. "L-Lance I'm sorry.." He whispered, feeling a bit guilty with his mistake. He didn't want Lance to think that Keith was like that..

Lance paused at the apology, biting his lip but for only a moment. "..green,..besides it's okay if it's you.." He says softly leaning back into Keith. He had felt immediately hesitation..knowing full well that Shiro was watching, Lance really wasn't looking forward to Keith's departure for the mission. He didn't want to risk making it worse...especially if Shiro was as mad as Lance feared. Shiro was..in fact quite jealous of Lance..but didn't seem to show any resentment towards him. Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith's hair. "..try to remember to ask, baby...But I'm pretty sure Lance would let you do anything you want.." He says a smirk rising. Lance simply blushed worse.

Keith nodded slightly, but instead of touching Lance again, he simply curled up, Shiros words about asking making him feel guiltier. He whispered another quick apology to both of them, hiding his face from view as he curled into them, forcing himself not to tremble or shake. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to force himself into sleep so they wouldn't have to see how guilty he felt and how bad his heart was pounding.

Shiro let out a soft slightly worried sigh pressing small kisses to Keith's hair, holding the younger male. "..babe,....its okay.." Shiro whispers out "..It isn't a big deal.." He says softly. Lance nuzzles a little into Keith. "..I.. Shouldn't have pulled back.., I'm sorry, I didn’t think..” Lance whispers softly, trying to hug his way into Keith. He was afraid he had upset Keith. 

Keith shook his head. "No I'm ok.." He whispered softly, biting his bottom lip when Shiro sighed. He apologized again, thinking maybe Shiro thought Keith was getting annoying. The same for Lance.. and then he was saying he shouldn't have pulled back which scared Keith half to death. What if Keith did something in the future and Lance didn't pull away simply to make Keith happy..?

Lance knew his boundaries..and had pushed them. His fear of upsetting Shiro truly was making their relationship worse. Maybe while Keith was away, and Lance was being...’trained’ would help rather then just ..hurt. Shiro pressed small kisses. "..we love you, very much...Lance more so.." He says giving a small smirk.

Keith smiled slightly. "Thank you both.. I'm sorry.. emotions have been way too on and off lately.." He sighed a bit and uncovered his face, letting them see the emotions that continued to randomly switch. From happy to guilty to scared and over again.

Lance pressed a careful kiss to Keith's cheek. "...it's alright to feel..conflicted, l-like this..I know..I feel..weird." He admits quietly, his eyes remaining averted. Shiro raised an eyebrow questioning. "Well.., it's different, but..I get you. This is a conflicting time, our relationship is still new..You wanna please too much.." Shiro says deciding to try and take the logical route to explain the emotional chaos Keith seemed tonne experiencing.

Keith nodded slightly. "I do want to please you both.. that's all I want.. I just want to make you two happy and when I fail at that this happens.." He murmured, curling up tight to them. "I want you two to be nothing but happy.. I want to please you two with this relationship.." he admitted. "I want to feel like I'm good enough to deserve you two..:

Lance frowned as he listened worry growing..but he smiled at the end of Keith's statement. "..you idiot.." he says pausing for dramatic effect. "Of course you deserve us..! We don't deserve you..!" He says hugging Keith tighter. "You're incredible, Keith..You're just so perfect it actually hurts..!" He says pressing soft kisses to Keith's cheeks. Shiro smirks. "..He's right..but we don't always need to be happy, Keith. We are happy as long as we still have you in our lives. Sure, it's alright to feel..conflicted or even sad when the time calls for it. After all..we haven't exactly been the best partners one could ask for.." He says admitting his flawed method of handling the upsetting joke.

When Keith heard Lance call him an idiot, he visibly shrunk down, feeling worthless until the last part, loosening up a bit. "Thank you.. both of you.. and YOU two haven't been the best of partners? Look at me. I'm running away from my problems and I signed up for a mission that can end in my death. If anything I am not the best partner.”

"Then we're perfectly imperfect...!" Lance chimed in giving a smile. "You already said you signed up and that you know it was a mistake.. That's alright, we're the two who let bickering get in the way of loving you.." Lance says adoring that he could simply hug and hold Keith. Shiro smiled. "Trust me, you may not be the best..but You're our best.."

Keith smiled a bit at the two. "I literally have the best boyfriends.. thank you.. both of you.." He whispered, finding one of each of their hands and squeezing them.

Lance squeezed back the hand. "..I wish you never had to leave..Ever.." He says wishing they could simply stay in bed..forever. Though knowing it was impossible. They were defenders of the universe after all.. Shiro smiled. "..You're better, Keith.." Shiro whispers, holding Keith's hand freely.

Keith shook his head. "First of all I'm not better. Second of all I wish that it was the same Lance.." He whispered. "One day though, we won't have to get out of bed and you two will be right by my side.. and everything will be ok..”

Lance smiled contentedly laying his head softly on Keith. "..we can cuddle..all day. And relax..and just..never stress again" Shiro smiled. "..speak for your own opinion. I'm sure Lance already knows mine." He says with a soft smirk.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Tell me." He begged softly with a little giggle. "I wanna know what you're smirking about and what your opinion is." He said softly, curling close. "pweeeeeeease?" He giggled softly

Lance chimed in. "..well You're a better boyfriend in my opinion, Keith.." He says confidently giving a smile. Shiro chuckled. "See...You're totally the best boyfriend out of the group."

Keith fake pouted whenever he heard them say that. "No. You two are the best. You two always forgive me for the dumb shit I do and you always love me and you two both try to focus on me rather than yourselves."

Shiro gave a slightly confused look before speaking "Well..that's because I don't like Lance." Shiro says with a shrug and a small smirk. "..But we love you." He says pressing a kiss to Keith's hair. Lance frowned momentarily. "..I focus on you because I don't like seeing Shiro all blushy." he says giving a pout.

Keith laughed softly at them before smirking. "Shiro play nice. Lance you do too. Just because you two didn't play nice you both need to kiss each other. If you're ok with it of course." He giggled

Shiro's cheeks briefly lit with a faint flush He averted his eyes. "..I don't think so..My kisses are only for you, Keith.." Lance interjected immediately. "S-See!" Lance says pointing at Shiro's cheeks giving a soft laugh. "He's all cute under pressure..!"

Keith laughed softly. "Aww but you two are so adorable togetherrrr." He groaned, looking up at Shiro with a little pout, though he wasn't trying to convince him. "Plus it's a step closer to getting along."

Lance smiled, moving from his spot on Keith's chest up to press a kiss to Shiro's nose. "..come on..Y'know you miss me.." He says giving a smirk. Shiro frowned, keeping his eyes averted. "We get along fine.,..And I did miss you..but Now we've got Keith."

Keith laughed. "If you miss him then you admit you love him still. Because if you miss him you want whatever happened before back." He smiled. "And how do I make a difference in this? You two can kiss each other and love each other." He giggled more

Shiro flushed deeper. He poured a little. "..I don't..really do Polyamory often, okay..?" he says, his tone turning slightly upset. "Besides, Keith's more important to me right now.., and yea, Lance..I do love you...but I love Keith..a bit more." He admits quietly, embarrassed that he even had to say it. "..D'aww..see.. You love me, and I still love you. -Even if I've got still marks from your damn hand on my ass." Lance says smirking as he moved back down to cuddle into Keith again. "He's so red..." He says with a soft giggle.

Keith laughed softly and nodded, understanding Shiro, but hating that he was more loved.. he didn't deserve that love! Lance did! Lance deserved that love way more than Keith ever would. However he wouldn't voice this simply because Shiro and Lance would disagree.

Lance giggled softly pressing a kiss to Keith's cheek. "..Y'know..You're the one thread that made us make up..right? Heck, it you hadn't helped Shiro..he'd probably still be unable to talk about half this stuff.." He says giving a soft chuckle. Shiro sighed pressing a small kiss to Keith's head. "..I would still be locked up in my room..or the prison cells" He says giving a short shrug, rather nonchalant about the statement. 

Keith giggled softly, holding them close, but when Shiro said the prison cells, Keith frowned and nuzzled closer if possible, needing to be pressed close to each of them. "I made you two make up because I love you both and the fact that you two basically hated each other was killing me.."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "..I didn't hate you, Shiro.." He says softly, nuzzling into Keith. Shiro shrugged a little, hugging Keith a bit tighter. "..I..can't kinda say, but it wasnt hate.., more like..strongly disliked." Shiro says a small smirk rising to his lips. "Y'know...maybe when you come back Keith..We can try out Lance..?" Shiro says pressing a kiss to Keith's hair. Lance flushed deeply immediately burying his face in Keith's chest letting out a soft squeak.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" He asked softly. "Are we going to have sex again but this time me and Lance will switch places? Or you take Lances, I take yours and he takes mine?" He asked, obviously a bit confused. He likes having one of them be inside him. Would that be the same for him being inside them?

Lance flushed deeper. Shiro answered smirking. "Yes, and I was thinking Lance taking both of us. But of course that's up to Lance.., we could see if you're only a bottom or maybe a switch..? Or whatever you may wish to be." Shiro says giving a soft chuckle. Lance buried his face embarassed. But..he was up for what Shiro was suggested. But he resisted any temptation.

Keith nodded slightly. "Yea sure and what do you mean taking both of us? Like both of us in him at the same time?" That sounded uncomfortable, especially with how much Shiro had stretched him. And it had hurt pretty badly as well.

"..well, that depends on Lance..But I'm sure he's been missing some good stuff." Shiro says with a smirk. Lance let out a soft whine into Keith's shirt ."..shut up.." he says quiet embarrassed by even talking. He always hated the speaking portion that came with sex. He wasn't really one to discuss the sexual act..but that was Shiro's way of getting into Lance's head

Keith giggled and held Lance to him. "If it is both of us inside you I really did underestimate how much you could take~" he flirted softly, grinning. He was hopeful that he was getting better at this for them. Maybe then they could get along and be happy!

Lance flushed deeper letting out a squeak, squirming only a little. "K-Keith..!" He says in the time of embarrassment. He knew he could take both..but it embarrassed the living shit out of him speaking so intimately about plans for the future. Even if they were only a day or two away.

Keith laughed softly. "No but I'm serious. I could barely take Shiros cock, and then you're almost his size as well! I would never be able to take both of you yet."

Shiro stifled back a laugh his chest moving a bit, just enough for Keith to feel. Lance remained flushed. "S-shush..!" He says his voice raising slightly. "..b-but I can take both.." He says embarrassed averting his eyes.

Keith giggled slightly. "You can laugh you know Shiro. Keith smirked and ran his fingers through Lances hair. "I wonder what it will feel like to be inside you.. to feel Shiro pressed against me and your walls around me as well~"

Shiro smirked letting out a soft chuckle. He knew how embarassed this was making lance.. Lance tensed embarrassed and..slowly becoming hard against Keith’s lower leg. He bit his lip for a moment flushed. "I-it..it'd feel amazing...to..have you inside me..." He admits averting his eyes.

Keith giggled and flushed. "God you two are fucking hot." He laughed softly. "You're two beautiful ass people and you're fucking ngnngngn." He groaned, slightly freaking out because of them.

Shiro smirked. "..maybe we should do this before we go then..? Of course nothing that would leave you sore, Keith.. But maybe see if Lance here is up it..?" He asks raising an eyebrow. Lance flushed, only growing worse. "F-freaken..you two are trying to team up on me, aren't you?" He asks, accusing minorly in his voice, flushed and rather red cheeked. He was already quite hard.. But was unsure if they'd continued and Keith's comment had only proceeded to make him more flustered.

Keith laughed softly. "I mean we could do it, but I dunno. Maybe making him wait will make him a bit more impatient?" He giggled a bit. "And for your info no I'm not teaming up with Shiro, rather just deciding to test out the flirting skills I apparently picked up."

Lance groaned tucking his face back into Keith's chest willing the erection to go away. "...f'kin teases.." he whispers into Keith's shirt. Shiro chuckled. "..who knew you could flirt so effectively, babe.. you're a damn natural." he says kissing Keith's cheek softly. "Adorably perfect."

Keith giggled softly. "Not perfect. I just listened to Lance so much and reworded some." he had been paying attention after all that time with Lance, even if he had tried to seem aloof and avoided reacting to such obvious flirting around the many alien females they had come across. 

Lance let out a soft giggle. "..well shit, ..my lines sound great coming from your lips.." He says embarrassed. Shiro tuts quietly. "Lance, unnecessary language.." He says the smirk returning. He wondered briefly..if Lance recalled...and based on the immediate flush and following silence it seemed Lance did.

Keith raised an eyebrow, confused. "Wait what did that do? I wanna try it out!" Keith started flexing to 'get in the mood of Shiro', before making his voice a bit deeper and more smooth like Shiros was, copying the words. "Lance, unnecessary language."

Lance let out a short chuckle, lowering his eyes a little. "..a-as fucking if.., ..I learned my lesson about that.." He says his cheeks red, staring up at Keith but avoiding eye contact with Shiro accepting that he could be scolded again. "Lance.." Shiro warned softly. "..don't tempt me." Shiro warns, the smirk becoming more serious, his eyebrows narrowing only a little.

Keith tilted his head, obviously a bit confused by the language they understood so well, imitating Shiro again, in a slightly squeakier voice than Shiros ever could be probably.

Lance flushed. "..Keith, no." He says giving a soft chuckle. "..it's a..thing.." Lance says giving a smirk. "..but good try at being a dom, Keithy." Lance commented hugging into Keith as Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith's hair. "Don't worry..but uh..don't try to be me." He says with a short laugh. "You're nothing like me..cause you're better."

Keith fake pouted. "But I'm not better than you. Or Lance." He grumbled in fake anger. "Was my impression of Shiro good?" He asked Lance with a giggle looking down at the male hugging his waist. 

Lance flushed. "..I mean..n-not that bad.." He says softly. "But definitely not as strict as Shiro.." He says giving a laugh. "Maybe just..be yourself?" Shiro smirked. "I mean..it was alright. But you're definitely better then Lance at impressions, ..You're great."

Keith giggled softly and cuddled into them. "I may be better at impressions, but he's better at moaning." Keith says with a smirk "Especially when I'm sucking him off."

Lance flushed immediately burying his head into Keith's neck. He whined softly. "Stoppppp 'cker.." he complains embarrassed. "Y-you're just as loud..." Shiro smirks. "Lance..Language. Shush it."He says rather sternly.

Keith giggled. "Yea but I have your dick to muffle it. I may be loud but my moans don't turn you on as much as yours turn me on.”

Lance let out a sigh. "S-stoppp..!" He complained a bit louder. "..your moans so totally turn me on..." he says into Keith's shirt. Shiro stifles a laugh. "God you two are adorable.."

Keith giggled. "Don't think your moans are worse either Shiro. Your deep voice is sexy when you moan. And so is Lances higher one. I probably sound like a dying goat with my voice cracks." He laughed softly

Shiro smirked. "..I mean the ones you let out were pretty sexy.., definitely the two hottest I've heard in a while.." Lance kept his tightly to Keith's chest giving soft whined.

Keith giggled. "I think Lancey has something we need to take care of~" then again so did he, but he would be uncomfortable for their sakes. Pleasure them before. Just in case something were to happen.

Shiro smirked. "I know I've got to still take care of all that cursing..He seems to want to be in trouble today.." He says a warning tone crossing his voice. Lance flushed pulling away briefly sliding himself down keeping his eyes averted, clearly still very hard...and noticing how hard Keith was.

Keith smirked. "Want me to take care of it Lancey?~" He asked for permission, turning to Shiro as well. "Does Takashi want anything taken care of as well?~" Ha asked, willing to try and take them both in his mouth. It would be extremely tight but they deserved it.

Lance flushed, pulling back a bit more sitting up, his head lowering slightly as he brought up his shoulders a small embarrassed smile on his lips. He carefully snuck a look to Shiro, worrying briefly crossing his expression. He kept silent. "..Well, I know Lance doesn't even deserve it, with that cursing mouth of his." Shiro comments with a smirk. "But if you feel up to it..?" Shiro says giving a short shrug, pulling away just enough to reveal he also was hard..though only half.

Keith grinned a bit and asked Lance the question again to make sure that he was ok with it, worry showing on his face as well as fear that he would fuck up and chase him away

"..W-well..I could take both if..you stretch me properly.." Lance says quietly averting his eyes flushing deeply. Shiro smirked. "..I bet you could..but I don't know if that's what Keith is suggesting.." He says giving a short chuckle, giving Keith an soft hug.

Keith smirked. "I could try to take you both in my mouth?" He offered. "To have both of you fucking my mouth and making me choke on your large cocks~" he moaned a little at the thought

Lance gave a soft noise covering his mouth, his hand sliding up quickly to cover his eyes squeezing them tightly shut at the mental image alone. "Ah, s-shit stop being so cute.." He says embarrassed and slightly pouting. Shiro laughed. "..I mean if you want..you could suck me off..and use Lance..? We can use it to figure out if you're a switch.." He says giving a small smile. "Only if you want to of course.."

Keith tilted his head. "Use Lance? What does that mean?" He asked innocently and looking at Shiro with the tiniest smile.

Lance flushed deeper at what Shiro had implied. "..I mean..I'm certainly up for it.." He says giving a small shrug. "...y-you, Keith.., fucking me.." He says quietly. Shiro gave a small smirk. "Its..a submissive term. Use. Being used. Being a sub. Like Lance." Shiro says giving a short nonchalant wave of his hand in Lance's general direction.

Keith nodded slightly. "Sure. But Lance if I don't like it it's no offense against you right? Because then I don't want to try it. I don't want to upset either of you if I'm not a switch.." he murmured softly.

Lance shrugs. "Babe, I don't care if you like to fuck upside down..I'd still love you to pieces." he says with a small smirk. Shiro smiled giving a small nod.

Keith smiled a bit as well and nodded. "Oh! I have an idea but I dunno if Shiro would like it." He smirked. "Shiro stands over Lance, I fuck Lance and suck Shiros dick. And Lance can either eat him out or finger him or whatever he wants."

Shiro paused raising an eyebrow. "..Honestly I think the image of you sucking me is enough to ruin Lance for the evening. " he says pressing a soft kiss to Keith's neck. "..sounds like a good plan..But I don't want your voice to be too scratchy for the mission tomorrow, darling.." He says blowing on the soft slightly wet spot he had created. Lance flushed deeply but remained quiet. He was overly embarrassed..and incredibly turned on my the idea.

Keith giggled softly. "Mmh who cares. I won't be talking much. And if I am I'll tell them I was sucking dick. So everything is taken care of." He laughed softly. "Are you guys up for it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry cliffhanger. Still writing chapters. Trying to figure out how to do this as my Keith has officially LEFT.


	21. Bottom or Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Sorry. Yea. leadup. uh.. Plot moving porn?

Lance gave a brisk nod..but Shiro seemed to worry for Keith. "...I don't want your throat to hurt too badly...." He says, cupping Keith’s cheek in his hand. He frowned softly. He says giving a short nod.

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Lance hurt my throat a bit. You're both huge. I'll take you Shiro. If you truly want to 100%." He whispered, running his fingers over the man's cheek

Shiro tenses slightly as Keith neared touching the scar. He gave a soft sigh. "..I..Don't want to potentially hurt your ability to speak, Keith.. I mean, sure I can hurt Lance, I know his limits..but We haven't hit yours.." He says a soft frown laid plainly across his lips

Keith kissed him gently. "My limit is Lances length. He's almost as big as you. I can take you Shiro. You won't hurt me." He leaned over, lips hovering over the scar, asking quietly if it was okay

Shiro was quick to kiss back, worry finally leaving his expression. He trusted Keith.. He just hoped it wouldn't do more damage, he gave a small nod as he gave his permission for both to touch the scar..and to approve the blowjob idea. "Green.." He whispers out.

Keith kissed the scar gently, smiling slightly at him, starting to get undressed as Shiro and Lance moved around getting themselves into better positions. 

Lance smiled pulling off his uniform before helping Keith with his, pressing small kisses to Keith's neck and back.  
Shiro tenses just barely as Keith kissed his scar, immediately hiding the reaction. He hadn't gotten the painful memory this time..and was quite relieved.

Keith smiled at Shiro and started to undress the Older paladin slowly, giving him a chance to protest if need be. When all their clothes were off, Keith kissed Shiro passionately before doing the same with Lance

Shiro pressed soft kisses to Keith's lips before it morphed into a deep passionate kiss, as they both stripped of their clothing. Lance’s kiss was short lived as he returned to pressing kisses warmly and gladly to Keith's back, fully well knowing he was going to be on bottom.

Keith flushed. Every kiss that landed on one of his scars made him shudder with pleasure, nodding at them to tell them he was okay. 

Lance gave a soft noise of approval as he pressed gentle kisses to Keith's back, his hands wandering to Keith's hips. Shiro let his own hands come up to slide down Keith's arms, pressing gentle kisses to his loves lips and down the front half of his neck. "You're so perfect.."

Keith groaned softly, starting to roll his hips. "No I'm not. But I'm both of yours..You’re both so perfect."He commented, lust laying bare upon his voice.

Shiro gave a soft smirk. "..I like you being mine.." He says before softly nipping at the flesh between Keith's neck and shoulder. Lance smiled his arms going around Keith's waist as he pressed a simple kiss to his neck on the other side of Shiro..though not as hard. Keith cried out softly, leaning into him and ran his fingers through Lances hair gently.

Lance gave a soft smile as he finally pulled away knowing he had to prep himself...though honestly he didn't mind the burn, but it helped with the stretch. "..h-hey..pass me the lube..." He asks rather quietly. Lance raising an eyebrow slightly as he watched Shiro hold up an hand with the bottle fiddling with it. "Nah, I bet you're good without it." Shiro comments with a smirk before returning to press kisses and gentle nips at Keith's neck, adding to the small hickeys.

Keith smirked giving a teasing look to Shiro and stole the lube from Shiro to pass it to Lance, running his fingers down the boys chest and flushing as Shiro claimed him, gasping out softly with each bite.

Lance gave a grateful smile giving a kiss to Keith's cheek, his cheeks flushed softly. He accepted the small bottle quickly, still questioning how Shiro had managed to find lubricant in such a deep recess of space. Shiro smirked biting down softly in several places, sucking softly on Keith's chest as he goes placing minute kisses around Keith's chest. "God you're gorgeous.."  
Keith let out little gasps still, leaning into Shiro while also touching Lance to give them both attention.  
Lance pulled away slowly but kept Keith's hand. He needed to prep himself..especially if he was going to take someone. After all it had been nearly three months since he last had anything inside him. He poured a small amount of lubricant and began to softly open himself up. His cheeks flushed deeply. He bit his lip stifling himself. Shiro smirked as he listened pressing kisses and soft nips to Keith's flesh, his hands wandering across Keith's body carressing his hips his thumbs making small circles in Keith's sides.

Keith moaned out, playing with Lances hair and watching him prep himself with a small smile. "F-Fuck.. watching Lance finger himself is the best entertainment~ same for Shiro or Lance stroking themselves.." he hadn't realized he said it out loud.

Lance flushed deeper, averting his eyes in embarrassment as he tried to focus on making sure he was wide enough for Keith. Shiro smirked. "You're gonna love being inside him then, Keith..he's so soft.." He says pressing soft kisses to Keith's neck trailing up. His grip tightening a little on Keith's hips.

Keith groaned softly, leaning into Shiro as he turned to keep watching Lance. "Mmhh.. y-you were really hard inside me.." he whispered. "Your skin scraping against my walls so gently and pleasurably."

Shiro let his hands drift down to Keith's cock, just barely brushing against it. "You felt incredible, It'll be an honor to see Lance take your first, you're gonna look amazing fucking into him." He says before his tone shifted. "Color, Keith?" Lance flushed finally pulling out his fingers with a soft whine though knowing he wouldn't feel empty long..as long as Keith was willing. Lance kept his eyes averted, the small slightly nervous smile remaining in his lips. He was hopeful to finally get at least something after so long without a partner, even if Keith hated it and didn't want him after.

Keith flushed and smiled. "G-Green." He whispered to them, rocking his hips into Shiros hand with a little moan.  
Shiro smirked gently taking his cock into hand, giving it soft simple strokes. "God, you're perfect.." He says softly into Keith's ear, knowing he soon would have to separate in order for Keith to fuck Lance. Lance let out a soft whine shifting slightly in his knees on the bed. "C-come on, Shiro.., he's gotta be ready by now.." He complains, knowing better then to try and push Shiro off.. Despite how desperate he was. His cheeks flushed, his hair quite a bit messed up.

Keith thrusted into his hand, flushing a bit. He knew to be gentle with Lance, even if he wasn't nearly as big as Shiro was, so he wouldn't really stretch him if they had sex together recently. Of which, Keith..had no idea. 

Shiro let out a soft sigh rolling his eyes though smirking. He gave a soft but firm kiss to Keith's lips before pulling away for Lance who decided to settle in on his back a bit further on the bed, settling his arms up to brace himself on the wall. "..Y'know you're gonna give me so much dejavu, Lance..Also, ..why don't we make this a bit more..interesting..?" He suggests with a soft smile, raising an eyebrow as he watched Lance get settled into the position, his legs up and back towards his chest..though open showing off how incredibly hard he was.

Keith smiled slightly. "Lance color." Keith murmured in his ear, running his hands over his hips and getting close to his ass and balls but not too close.  
Lance flushed deeply, keeping his eyes averted from Keith but unable to avoid glancing at Shiro as he moved to stand over Lance, the bed dipping. "..G-Green.." Lance says quietly, swallowing quietly, bringing his legs up, holding them so he could give Keith a better view. His cheeks were a deep red, though the smile on his lips was small.

Keith started fondling Lance gently as he lubed himself up, continuing to do so until he placed his tip at Lances entrance, wanting to make sure he was ok again. He looked up at Shiro and smiled, starting to lick him like a lollipop. Some of Keith's spit dripped into Lances chest and he smiled slightly

Lance brought a hand down from holding the bed to cover his mouth to suppress the soft gasps and stifle the soft moans as he was fondled. His cheeks remaining deeply flushed. He gave a small nod approving for Keith to enter him. "Green." He confirms, the slight hesitance gone. Shiro smirked. He knew Lance would give in, and felt a small surge of pride as he gave Lance quite the view of himself and gently set a hand on Keith's head, carefully intertwining in his hair as Keith took his cock. Lance let out an soft moan at just the sight his hips rolling softly against the bed.

When Lance said green, Keith leaned forward, slowly pushing inside Lance while also taking Shiros cock, like a pro as well as he did Lances. Shiro let out a soft groan his hand just barely tightening on Keith's hair. A smirk rising clearly as he watched Keith enter into Lance, though distracted by the pleasure Keith was providing him. Lance stiffened only slightly for a few moments as he was stretched for the first time in almost two months.. He relaxed into the mild burning, a soft moan making its way from his throat. He let his hand return up to keep bracing himself for Keith to fuck into him. He wanted to please, but not nearly as much as Keith seemed to, Lance was slightly shocked as he watched Keith take Shiro like a pro, pretty impressed. Keith was taking all of this well, huffing as he started to move, slowly thrusting while simultaneously sucking Shiro, moaning softly. Hurt Keith who Shiro? I don't see anyone who could do that.

Shiro smiled, just barely rocking his hips..holding back. He let the grip of Keith's hair go so he could gently pet and encourage Keith to go deeper.. Though giving a soft groan of appreciation. He resisted the urge to snap forward his hips. Lance moaned beneath the two, his cock rock hard and bobbing slightly with each thrust. He adored the feeling of something inside of him, and had missed it greatly. He kept hold of the wall, knowing very well he had no permission to touch Shiro.

Keith however, managed to deep throat Shiro more, speed up, and finally grab Lances hand in one of his hands and gently put the slick fingers in Shiro before stroking the boy as well.

Shiro tensed the smile falling as he felt two fingers work their way into him. It'd been years since he bottomed..and for good reason. Shiro's face flushed just hardly against his half stern half turned on expression. He rocked his hips a bit harsh for a few moments, almost as if trying to escape the intruding fingers. He let out a low moan tilting his head back...not really aware of what Keith had done only that God..the boys throat was just as soft as his ass. Lance tensed slightly as Keith had grabbed his hand though hardly paying attention, the friction and each bump against his pleasurable spot sending sparks to his mind. He bit his lip for a moment as his fingers entered Shiro, his mind fogged with pleasure though he didn't withdraw them, quite a bit lost in the lust, letting out lewd moans.

Keith was loving this. His lovers getting along so well with each other. He moaned onto Shiros cock, thrusting into Lance faster when he was sure he was ok, starting to pound into him, pleasured moans escaping him as well. He liked the warmth that being inside someone offered, but definitely much preferred bottoming, letting someone else experience such a warm pleasurable sensation of being inside someone.

Shiro grimaced slightly at the fingers deftly stretching him. He groaned rocking into Keith's mouth, his hands sitting on Keith's head, gripping his hair. Lance whined in pleasure, already getting close but holding back his orgasm, knowing fully well he would let Keith cum before he could have the pleasure. His hands moving having forgot any potential result of this.

Keith groaned and quietly warned around Shiros dick that he was close, continuing to stroke Lance and suck Shiro vigorously. Eventually a knot formed in his stomach and he came inside Lance, with a loud moan.

Lance's lower half tensed as Keith came inside him the fingers finally withdrawing from Shiro. He moaned quite loudly as he was filled and unable to hold back came across his own stomach. Shiro jerked slightly as the fingers were pulled out, a bit relieved and he pushed himself over the edge as he guided Keith's head quite deep on his cock, cumming..without permission into Keith's mouth.

Keith groaned and swallowed Shiros cum, flopping onto the bed after pulling out of Lance. "B-Being too is fun.. But.. But I think that you guys do it much better.. plus I prefer bottoming.." he admitted, a soft huff of laughter leaving him. 

Shiro guided Keith out, and carefully helped him down to the bed before finally climbing off Lance a small frown of worry just gracing his lips. "You can like bottoming all you want, baby.." He says pressing a soft kiss to Keith's nose the frown turning to a small smile Lance let his legs come down as Keith pulled out giving an soft moan though falling quiet as Keith and Shiro spoke, his head still a bit fuzzy from the pleasure...but beginning to recall all that he had done.

Keith smiled. "Don't look so worried. I promise I'm ok. Just tired. I'll save the nice warmth of being inside someone for you two. Though I told you I could handle you Takashi." He giggled softly and smiled at him, nuzzling into both of them

Lance nuzzles into Keith, his head turning more towards the bed, oddly enough remaining quiet. Quite sated and a bit tired..despite barely having done anything... He gave a weak smile to Keith before it fell a little. Shiro smirked softly. "..Yea..I guess you could, babe.. , but if you ever do feel up to it, I'm sure Lance would be willing. He's a practically perfect sub." He says pressing firm kisses as he laid down finally next to Keith, smiling..though a bit uncomfortable having been stretched.. he knew He's have to give Lance another lecture about consent once Keith had left for the mission.

Keith curled between them, smiling. Until he saw Lance getting upset and his own face fell. "Lance..? Lance what's wrong..?" He asked softly, feeling like maybe he didn't like Keith's size.. or that maybe he was jealous.. Keith wanted to curse himself out.

Lance tensed slightly inhaling breifly in slight shock that he's been caught, immediately looking down for only a moment before looking back up the mask rather quick to assume his usual happy facade. He just hoped..Keith wouldn't see through it. "S-sorry, it's nothing.." He says giving a small smile. He truly regretted having agreed to bottoming for Keith..that brief fear weighing on his mind. What if Keith didn't want him in the relationship..? Two bottoms to one top...? How often in all the relationships he knew did that work out? ..okay so he didn't know of many two bottoms one top couples, but of the two he was apart of both had ended badly...both because of him.. Lance swallowed his saliva quietly keeping up the small smile. Shiro raised an eyebrow, his own smile falling as he noticed the tension between Keith and Lance. 

Keith noticed the mask and avoided tears. "D-Don't use the goddamn mask.." he whispered, extremely softly. So softly that he was probably barely heard. He was thinking the same thing. How could this work out? It wouldn't. But that wouldn't matter anyways. Keith would be dead soon. 

Lance let the smile fall, burying his face in the bed slightly giving a soft apology, bringing his shoulder up turning towards the bed in a rather defensive position. "S-sorry....I'm s-sorry.." He says quietly, doing his best to suppress the urge to cry, unsure if he even wanted to voice the doubts he so truly felt.. He knew his insecurities were what drove Shiro away from their first relationship.. And his lack of response in bed ..trauma related from their second.. Was his being a mostly submissive switch going to be the final boot from this relationship..? He pulled away from the small pile of the three on bed after a few moments. "..I..I..need a few minutes..I'm sorry.." He says quietly as he moved to get up, keeping his eyes down and averted. He needed to think about what he could do to even dare remain in the relationship. Alone. Shiro frowned as Lance seemed to try and hide.. Not this again.. He honestly wasnt in the mood to deal with Lance..Especially not with this. Not again, not with the power struggle he fought to keep in his own hands. He remained quiet though, letting Lance try to leave the bed.

Keith simply nodded, letting him be alone and feeling guiltier than ever. Once Lance was gone, Keith started to cry quietly. Keith was better off dead wasn't he? All he did was upset Lance because he was Shiro’s favorite.. all he did was become a disappointment to them all.. there were two sides of a war.. Keith was in the middle..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LANGST INCOMING


	22. Keith's Goodbye Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langst. Lance knows He's done wrong, and if pleasing Shiro is all he has to do to get back on his and Keith's good side..he'll do anything. Will Keith figure out why Lance accepts his wrongdoings.. ? Will Lance fall back into the depths of a singular relationship with A Shiro? Will Shiro ever have the realizations of his many mistakes..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DELAYED DUE TO A MISSING WRITER FOR KEITH!

Lance cleaned himself up a bit dressing quickly before leaving the room. The door closing..minorly in finality or so it felt to Lance. He didn't know why he didn't see this coming earlier.. of course he wouldn't be able to keep Keith happy.. He wasn't much of a top, but after all he had tried. He was good at being that..platonic love toy, sure. But doing so and having to fight with Shiro just to be allowed to do such things were completely different.. He ignored the minor want to shower in favor of going off to find Hunk. Shiro sighed as Lance left, hugging Keith to him. "..shh, it's alright..He'll be back, love..promise." He says knowing fully well...Lance was being stupid and over thinking once more. But there was only so much he could do as far as comforting could be..

Keith sobbed louder, burying his face into Shiro's chest. "Its all my fault.. I wasn't good enough.. I.. I hurt him.." he whimpered. "This is why I strive to be the best I can.. s-so that neither of you leave.. b-but I'm still not good enough.." he whimpered, his entire body trembling. Keith was terrified that Lance was leaving him. Terrified that he only wanted Shiro and not Keith anymore.. Terrified that he would be happier after Keith's death..

Shiro pressed soft kisses to Keith's head. He sighed softly, holding Keith tightly to his chest. "..K-Keith..You know you don't have to be the best for us..you just need to be yourself because..being you is the best you can be..., and..I don't think Lance wants to leave you, babe..you didn't hurt him, you were being absolutely perfect..but I think I might know why he's..acting like this again.." He says softly, his tone soft but sad as he comforted Keith. His hand gently petting through Keith's hair.

Keith felt a choked sob escape him. "Its all my fault.." he says quietly, tears making their way out. "I-I do have to be the best.. o-otherwise you two will.. will find someone better.. and I'll lose you.. I need to be better.." he whimpered out, his voice quiet but clearly heartbroken, before grabbing the phones they had in the castle and sending a quick text to Lance. "I'm sorry.. tell me what's wrong with me and I'll fix it.."

Shiro frowned but allowed Keith to pull away. . "Baby, You’re not losing either of us....besides, I know I couldn't choose anyone but you." He says giving a small honest smile, watching him text. Lance tensed as he felt the phone forgotten in his shorts pocket vibrate. He had wandered to Hunk's room and was slightly saddened to find Hunk had left to a nearby planet..but stealing and hugging his huge pillows were the next best thing. Lance sat curled up on Hunk's bed, he hesitantly pulled out the phone reading the message. He hesitantly send another one back, fear flitting through his mind...half of him hoped Keith wouldn't be mad..but half of him expected it.. "It's not you, It's me. I'm not a switch." he his send before burying his head back into the familiar pillow.

"You're a bottom? I don't mind." Keith messaged back and started to cry more, soft sobs making their way out even as he spoke. "S-Shiro.. h-he's a bottom.. d-does that mean he's mad that I'm not a top..?" Keith whimpered, realizing that he was trembling even worse. "I-I'll change.. I-I can top.. I'll.. I'll top.." he cried out, sending another text to Lance, basically saying the same thing but without the minute stuttering of his emotional breaking. “I’ll change, I can top for you.” He hits send, tears blurring his vision. 

Shiro pressed small kisses to his cheek. "You don't need to change to please anyone, Keith,...He's not the quiet type, you know that Keith... I bet he's just..having doubts. He'll come back, baby.." Shiro says holding Keith to him gently, worried. Lance flinched as he heard the phone vibrate, honestly..afraid to even answer. But he picked up the phone after a few moments reading. He bit his lip reading the words. "You don't need me, I'm the third wheel. You don't need to top. There's just too much I don't want Shir-" he accidentally hits send as he backspacing massively, immediately panicking as the message goes through.

Keith started to sob when he realized Lance was leaving him, completely and utterly broken sobs emitting from the boy's raw throat. "H-He's leaving us Shiro.." Keith sobbed. "He's leaving us and it's all my fault.." Keith cried out. The mission was tomorrow.. and Keith just lost one of the things he was fighting for.

Shiro felt the dull sting of anger flaring and quickly stifled it. He had to be there for Keith..Even if Lance was leaving them..why would he..? Sure Shiro didn't like the idea of having a sexual relationship.. But he still loved the boy. Shiro immediately pulled Keith to his chest, hugging him tightly. "I-its not your fault, Keith..I promise..because its probably mine.." he says worry and hesitation even in his voice. "It's alright..I..can fix this." Lance flinched harshly as he saw the panel to Hunk's room open., he immediately pulled the blanket up and over him sending out a final text. "- to do to me. Hunk's room. I'm sorry " he hit send tense as he heard Hunk close in on him covered shrunken to the bed.

Keith sobbed more, a weak, pathetic sound when coming from Keith who usually was never this emotional in front of people. While Shiro's anger was a dull sting, Keith's was a vicious painful thing, viciously tearing his heart and mind apart as he sobbed, no sign of stopping anywhere near. He picked up his own phone and threw it, smashing it against the wall and watching the screen shatter like his heart.

Shiro barely tensed as he saw Keith's tears and pains realized...and it course it tore his own heart to shreds. He hugged Keith tightly not even caring if Keith tried to pull away. He wouldn't let him go. Not like Lance. "I..I know it hurts, baby..But I promise you, I won't leave you." He says softly as he kissed at Keith's tears, his own stewing just below the surface. It was good Keith hadnt shown shiro the texts...or at the very least good for Lance's well being. "I'm all yours, Keith, always have been and always will be.." He says softly. Lance flinched as he was pulled from beneath the covers of Hunk's bed and the pillow quickly pried from his arms. He let out a soft half sob. "I-I know I know.., j-just..please I need a hug.." He says in a rather pitiful voice, tears just barely in his eyes..having smothered his face to the blankets. His phone left in the tumbled fabric of the bedcloth.

Keith sobbed loudly into Shiro, the pitiful little sounds carrying into the hallways of the castle. Keith felt like half of him was empty. The other half was full.. but it didn't spill into the empty half.. for the emptiness that Lance left in his heart was far greater than any pain Keith felt. Even losing his mother and father at a young age. How could he trust himself to be good enough anymore..? How could he trust himself to love..? The correct answer was he couldn't.. he would simply fail.. and then he would lose Shiro as well.. for now, he lost Lance.. one of his best friends.. losing Shiro would be literal torture.. so before that could happen he would die in this fight. He had to. Eventually, he had quieted to silence. Absolute silence.  
For that was what his heart was. Silence.

It was nearly two varga before Hunk gave in and decided to force Lance to go apologize. The two had talked, Lance more so...but Hunk giving occasional advice. Of course Lance didn't want to leave..but he figured Shiro would be happier without Lance standing in the way.. That Keith would be glad to only have one impossible target to please.. That at the very least Keith could be angry at him again...Even if it hurt so badly that Lance would hole himself in his room. He'd go back into the closet if it kept them both happy... "..you know I-I can just march over there and let Shiro just..get it all over with..! Not with Keith here.., ..I-I don't even know if he's upset still.." Lance says arguing as they walked towards Keith'snroom. Shiro had simply hugged Keith, making short..positive comments..trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably... He reassured as best he could each of Keith's spoken doubts..worry only falling over him as Keith went quiet.

Keith didn't speak. He felt empty. Lance was gone. Lance didn't want him. It was his worst nightmares come true. That Keith had fucked up and was being abandoned again.. that he wasn't wanted again.. and the tears just stopped as well as the shaking and the smiles and everything. It was painful to even look around his own room.. or to even beat being able to go to the training room or Shiro's room.. let alone have to see Lance in battle.. happier without the burden of Keith.. would Shiro eventually do the same..? While he contemplated this, he had no idea of the promise Krolia had made to Lance. That if he or Shiro hurt Keith again she would hurt them.. and yet Keith was broken.. half of a puzzle that would never be solved.. He was the one gaming controller that always drained its own batteries.. he was the one controller that was most often used.. and when a better controller comes out he was always the one abandoned..

Lance flinched as he was pushed to the door of Keith's room, just a bare clang being heard from then other side. Hunk pressed on the code having memorized it from previous late night junk food drop offs. "H-Hunk..! I'm not ready yet..! If I die from this I am so blaming you.." He says having turned around facing Hunk seeming minorly scared and afraid to even come back... He knew Keith would be upset..but he didn't even have an idea as to how deeply upset. But he had a feeling Shiro wouldn't just let him be.. Shiro raised an eyebrow looking over at the door still holding Keith to his chest, giving a soft shush as he watched Lance and Hunk briefly discuss in hushed voices before Lance finally turned sulking into the room, his head down and His body posture nervous and scared. He refused to look up from the floor.

Keith didn't leave Shiro's chest, curled into a tiny Keef ball. He let himself drift, knowing it wouldn't be too long before he died. But he would simply ask again. Instead of a small weak voice that would be expected, his voice was emotionless. Empty. "I'll top.. I'll change to a top.. just stay.." He said, his voice carrying in the silence that made his ears start to ring. It was unbearable. He felt like this was some sort of sick joke. It had to be

Shiro's eyes narrowed frowning. He knew Lance had been stupid, he gently shushed Keith, pressing a short kiss to his hair. "..Lance, you fucking idiot.." He says rather plainly. Lance felt tears building rapidly..it wasn't long in the silence that they finally spilled down his cheeks. Lance simply tensed at Shiro's words, unable to take his eyes off Keith curled up against Shiro's chest. "..I-I.....I'm sorry.., I..I'll stay..but you don't need to top, K-Keith.." he says as the door closed behind Lance..effectively acting as a trap. Lance knew  
Lance knew.. He didn't have much of a choice..he couldn't just leave the relationship..even if he thought it may benefit Shiro and Keith..which clearly it didn't.

Keith was shaking. "I-I'll top.. I'll top.. I'll top.." he was like a broken record, constantly repeating himself and likely not helping anything. "D-Don't hurt him.. don't hurt him.. don't hurt him.." now he had changed to begging Shiro not to hurt Lance. And the words that came up most. "My fault.. my fault.. my fault.." or "Hurt me instead.. me instead.. me instead.."

Lance paused..frozen in his spot by the door, the tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. "..K-Keith, no..i-its not your fault..." He says..his voice just barely loud enough to carry, a deep frown etched into his expression. He hadn't realized just how deeply he hurt Keith. Shiro tensed slightly the anger sitting just beneath the surface. He held Keith to him. "..I'm not hurting anyone.." He whispers softly, doing his best to comfort Keith...knowing there was little option in the paths he could take that would help either of them.. "Lance. My feet. Now." He says his voice turning stern and harsh. "Yelmor. Now." He says as a final warning. Lance visually tensed, immediately lowering his head crossing the room rather quickly his eyes down and averted. He let himself drop to his knees with a short clack, landing on the abandoned clothes. His shoulders tensed as he knelt there, waiting for Shiro..though he remained quiet. Shiro pressing soft kisses to Keith's head.

Keith was confused at what was happening. "Sh-Shiro don't punish him.. if.. if he wants to leave let him.. we can't force him to do anything.." he begged softly. "Please.." he whispered, shaking even more. With each harsh word and noise from Lance, he seemed to wince, his face twisting in a look of pain and hurt. He was scared for both of them and had no idea what to do. He was trapped. Like a mouse in a maze he couldn't escape.

"..No, I'm not going to punish him, Keith..and he's not leaving this time.. But it is time we have a damn talk. Me and you and Lance.." Shiro says finally giving in, deciding to have the conversation head first...sadly similar to their last breakup conversation... Something Lance recalled all to well being in the very same position as the breakup... Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Keith's lips before bringing a hand down to pet Lance's head, who tensed only slightly. Lance stilled as best he could..a bit relieved that it might not be punishment.

Keith nodded a little, trembling there and feeling so.. tempted.. tempted to shoot himself out into space and end it all.. tempted to let himself die on this next mission.. tempted to simply.. disappear forever.  
Shiro let out a soft tense sigh, hugging Keith to him as the hand petting Lance's head gripped into the others hair. Lance let out a soft squeak raising his head quickly avoiding the close call of his hair being tugged. "..Lance, you know what you did..You left us, you made Keith upset..and you didn't even give a valid excuse as to why." He says, the voice much deeper and thinly laced with anger. Lance swallowed quietly giving a short nod, his knees coming together beneath him, keeping his eyes averted down..but unable to keep them off Keith completely, finding them focused on his lower legs. "..I-I..did, and I'm sorry.." He whispers out softly, tears budding in his eyes. "...So you know why you are back in this position then, Lance..?" Shiro asks, his voice softening just barely as he continues. "Because you did wrong and you deserve punishment." He says rather plainly the tension falling a bit as Shiro slid his mental mindset back into the role..he nearly felt born to play.

Keith heard the words and sat up, grabbing Shiro's hand from Lance's hair. "Stop. Now," he growled. It was more Shiro's fault than it was Lances. "If Lance wants to leave the relationship, we let him. We don't hurt him." he hissed as his eyes narrowed. "And if I come back tomorrow and he tells me you fucking hurt him, I'm out too." he threatened

Shiro glanced over at Keith, releasing Lance's hair. He looked back down at Lance the frown remaining prominent. "Keith, This..is a thing, I know you don't like it, and I don't plan on doing it to you but..Lance-..Lance would you like to tell him or would you rather I do it and spare you the embarrassment..?" He asks, remaining serious. Lance tensed as the hand released his hair, letting his head immediately raise snapping out of the submissive posture for a few moments, swallowed softly. "...Keith let it happen.., I'll be fine..Promise." He says softly, raising his eyes giving a faint smile before it fell again his eyes once again falling back..this time to stare at Shiro's feet. He didn't honestly want to speak of it...He just wanted it over and done with. he had overthought..it felt horrible. He didn't even think of how painful his leaving would feel to Keith, He had only taken half their relationship's standpoint and tried to back out without explaining.. He knew he was in the wrong and if this was all he had to do to be forgiven..then so be it.

Keith glared at Shiro. "First of all, there isn't a SINGLE thing that could make doing this to somebody right. And second of all Lance, I'm not just going to fucking sit back and watch you get hurt!" He was obviously getting fired up, his amethyst colored eyes filling with rage and anger. He felt left out. He felt like they had so much more that they would never tell Keith. He felt like they couldn't trust him. Even after he removed most of Shiro's block.

Lance shrunk into his shoulders briefly before sitting back up a bit lifting his gaze back up to Keith his eyebrows narrowing a bit. His voice turning from the soft submissive tone to a rather sharp one in just a few moments. "..K-Keith stop..Look, I..didn't say I don't deserve it..I'm not safewording, Keith.. Just..let this happen." he paused. "..You don't have to watch if you don't want to.., but I need this alright..!" he says leaning forward only to quickly dart his eyes back down as he noticed the raised eyebrow look Shiro was giving him. Shiro let out a soft sigh as he let the act fall the narrowed anger leaving with the exhale. "..Lance," Shiro starts, frowning but is quickly cut off by Keith. 

Keith glared down at Lance. "You NEED this? No. You don't Lance. You've come to me crying about how scared you were of him hurting you. And now you're just fucking letting it happen? And neither of you tell me anything." He hissed. "Because I still don't know what the hell is going on or why." He snarled. "I'm leaving early." He grabbed his blade suit, each movement filled with anger. He put it on, throwing his other clothes to the side before putting the mask on. He then stormed out to the pods and departed without a goodbye. He wasn't putting up with their affairs anymore. They could have each other. But for now, Keith was out.

Lance tensed slightly as Keith spoke frowning. He knew he should have explained better..Now there might not even be enough time to explain..! Wait..leaving? Keith.. Lance say up further immediately moving to stand as Keith got up. "Keith, wait..! It's..-" He went quiet as the door closed behind Keith, a frown remaining on his face. Shiro had sat and moved to the edge of the bed, worry, and concern filling him. he got up pulling on clothes before immediately heading out just barely missing Keith's pod leaving, giving a slight glare at Lance as he left. Of course, Lance wouldn't have explained their relationship. He was always one to dart around such important facts.

He sighed as he flew off. Eventually, the time came to face the generals. Keith geared up and hopped in one of the attack ships, sword ready. His anger was unbelievable. He had nothing left to fight for. At least if he died he wouldn't have to put up with Lance and Shiro's constant tension and secrecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can find a writer for the BOM mission for Keith, then I may do One Chapter for Keith's mission and one chapter for what occurs while Keith is away...IE..The drama that occurs while Keith is in severe danger.


	23. The Depths He'll go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance are left watching as Keith rushes into his Marmora Mission. 
> 
> Two chapters left until Canon events of S5-S6. Shiro turns into Kuron, Lance realizes he's of no use to the team, and ..There's still a lot of bad going on.

Lance had given in deciding to try and call Kolivan, and has retrieved the piece of paper Keith had given him with the code.. He desperately wanted to watch..even if Keith was mad at him..He wanted to make sure Keith was alright. It wasn't long before the screen pulled up before him. Shiro, however, decided to try and actively track down Keith, asking Pidge to openly aid him in finding Keith..Shiro's mood worsening as the Vargas ticked by eventually returning to the room only to find Lance at the screen..watching.

The ships landed and Keith stormed out first, sentries of blades following him. The security cameras watched and Keith turned to the camera at one point and nodded at it, before moving on further into the ship. It seemed the front lines mainly consisted of two or three other Blade members, Keith only distinguished by being the shorter of the two. 

Lance watched on, slowly tearing up even as Shiro came behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "...H-He better stay safe out there.." Lance managed to utter, his eyes falling only a little from the screen. Shiro, however, couldn't take his eyes off the screen. "..He'll be fine.. , Yelmor, Lance.. We've still got work to do.." He says a small frown on his lips, his words flat...despite the worried expression gracing his face. He was so incredibly worried for Keith, but he couldn't let that stop him from helping Lance out of this mindset... Lance fell to his knees rather quickly, turning a small frown on his face. "..Can..we just..keep it quiet, I want to hear this..?" Lance whispers softly, frowning, concern as he tried to listen to the security footage. He didn't want to miss this..but he knew..he still owed it to Shiro..and to himself. He was the one who fucked up by walking away… he was the one who was scared of being pushed away, He was the one who wanted..debated and almost did it.. Besides, if he wasn't back to his normal self by the time Keith returned..there was surely no chance of him returning to the relationship. 

Keith faced the generals now as shown by the screen, his chest puffed out in the way Lance used to do, yet was braced for danger like Shiro. Then Ezor leaped at him. Keith blocked with an evil little smirk and the battle broke out into chaos. It was hard to keep track of Keith in the battle, but people were getting knocked down left and right.

Shiro sighed softly as he watched the monitor, frowning as he guided Lance's head to Shiro's short clad form. "..go on, I'm not bothering.., But we are so having a consent talk later...You fingering me was against the rules, plus you hurt Keith.., you took his firsts..and then you tried you leave us and didn't even say why.." He says softly guiding Lance's head across his crotch. Lance gave a soft whine as he inhaled the scent of Shiro..smelling still faintly of soap and sex. He brought his hands up quickly moving to pull down Shiro's shorts giving a soft noise of malcontent as Shiro's hand drifted from Lance's head to grab his hands. "..With your teeth, Lance. Hands behind your back.." He ordered, sternness appearing rather easily. Lance was quick to pull back slightly and give a nod as his response, lowering and crossing his wrists behind his back. He had been Shiro's pet long enough to recall at least the basics of what Shiro enjoyed..even if it was far from what Lance enjoyed.. It wasn't long until Lance had pulled down Shiro's shorts giving a soft breath against his cock, still mostly soft as Shiro watched on, worry remaining deeply for the paladin nearly halfway across the universe.   
Lance gave in, surrendering to his impulses that he’d long forgotten in favor of more..positive outcomes.

Sure, he and Shiro had at one point been lovers, but that didn’t mean it had remained a positive experience for both of them. Shiro had...kinks..and Lance wasn’t sure if he enjoyed the same types of play that Shiro indulged in, but Lance did so, purely to keep Shiro happy. After all, the team was more important then their relationship..and being able to form Voltron was still his top priority..so when Shiro had begun dipping into the more sexual side of their relationship, Lance held no budges. He had always relaxed and knew Shiro would be able to take care of him, letting many things happen.. Even if some of those things lacked consent, lacked emotional freedom, choice..and Shiro failed on more then one occasion to assist with aftercare.. Lance had grown used to and even expected the treatment and welcomed it with open arms..until experiencing their first threesome. Upon learning of what intense pleasure he could be experiencing, along with assistance afterward....Lance had broken it off with Shiro. Not realizing how deeply it had made Shiro upset. That anger, guilt and bubbling fuel of betrayal resulting in quite the monster. But little did anyone know that monster was not just a result of a broken relationship gone off the rails.

Keith being on his mission,.. not there to help, not there to protect Lance now from this threat. He simply let himself slide back into the role. He didn’t like it, but if it was how he was to be forgiven..then the pain was accepted. Lance knew when Keith left, there would be consequences. Shiro hadn’t been subtle when his hinting went dark. He knew he was in for more than a few lectures, most of them likely while either licking Shiro’s boots..or worse. That small streak of sadism left shudders going through Lance, even now. He had always submitted willingly..even when situations turned bad, still willingly returning to Shiro’s control. But now..He’d seen the good side, the side that could involve more then one ending. He wished Keith would return..but kept his focus on two simple things. Pleasing Shiro..and making sure Keith was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but my Keith has officially quit, and dropped off the face of the earth, and hasn't talked to me in almost a month. I am beginning to write as all three characters and every single background supporting character, which may mean some issues will occur as I've never taken on such a huge project alone. All FIVE of my backups for Keith have quit/ignored me and thus, this story may end in a dead drop off.


End file.
